Intriga en el Valle de los Lamentos
by Lugarth3
Summary: Para Yusuke, si un extraño te invita a participar de una competencia con otros demonios y monstruos, en un valle espantoso y sospechoso, solo para ganar un título y escapar de Keiko, ¡Por supuesto que dirá que sí! (Lime Hiei/Kurama)
1. Chapter 1

Buenas…ya saben.

Bienvenidos al nuevo fic de la gran, magnífica y genial serie _Yu-Yu Hakusho_ , titulado a propósito, muy escalofriante, _"Intriga en el Valle",_ lo que ya les deja esclarecer que es un fic un poco cayendo a lo misterioso, ¡y lo es!

Habrán muchas cosas que les harán decir, "¿A que juega esta?", pero les aseguro que todo tiene su explicación y su razón de ser.

Ahora; **advertencias**.

\- Yu-Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro (¿O no?), mi única recompensa son sus reviews.

\- Esta historia presenta material un poco oscuro (a pesar de la clasificación T), ¡están avisados! No diré cuales son porque me haría spoiler propio.

\- Existe lime, sí, entre los personajes de Hiei y Kurama, muy ligero, si no te gusta el género, vete ya.

\- Se advierte la aparición de personajes nuevos, importantes para la trama. Igual, no les dará mucho dolor de cabeza recordarlos.

\- Finalmente…Espero que les guste.

.

* * *

.

 **Sinopsis** : Para Yusuke, si un extraño te invita a participar de una competencia con otros demonios y monstruos, en un valle espantoso y sospechoso, solo para ganar un título y escapar de Keiko, ¡Por supuesto que dirá que sí! (Lime Hiei/Kurama)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Intriga en el Valle de los Lamentos**

.

* * *

.

El amanecer fue silencioso y cálido. A medida que avanzaba el curso del nuevo día las personas se levantaban de sus camas para comenzarlo a su manera, mientras que otros lo disfrutaban descansando en el mundo de los sueños.

Los primeros rayos solares se asomaron a la ventana de una casa cualquiera, apenas filtrándose para los refugiados dentro de la habitación, pero las cortinas de color salmón creaban un entorno destellante y hermoso en su interior. Se trataba de otro día soleado y de excelente clima.

Dentro del cuarto, bajo las sabanas de una cama grande, estaban dos seres durmiendo junto al otro, en calma y relajados. Uno de ellos, de ojos rojos, se hallaba recostado, mirando al techo, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra debajo de la blanca sabana, con el cuerpo completamente quieto a excepción de la obra de respirar. El color de la manta resaltaba el matiz de las hebras rojas de su compañero, como si de un arroyo de sangre se tratase, murmurando palabras de un sueño.

Las nubes estaban delineando figuras juguetonas cuando un objeto a gran velocidad atravesó el cielo e impacto contra la ventana del cuarto, haciéndola trizas, dirigiéndose a la pareja con mortal rapidez. Sin embargo, uno de ellos abrió los ojos dos microsegundos antes que todo ocurriera, extendiendo su palma para agarrar el delgado y fino proyectil que tenía por objetivo darle a su cabeza si no se hubiera movido de esa forma tan extraordinariamente ágil.

Y el día no se sentenció tan tranquilo como al principio.

\- ¡Hiei!- exclamo el ocupante de la izquierda, dueño de la larga melena roja.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a su vez, haciendo caso omiso a su voz de alarma. El pelirrojo había reaccionado apenas oyó la ventana quebrarse por el impacto, mirándole preocupado- Eres lento. Esta cosa venia hace horas para acá.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Hiei?

\- De esto- Sin más, le enseño lo que tenía en mano. Una flecha desgastada y dura, acompañada de plumas brillantes y tinta negra en la punta, sumamente afilada- No me habían sorprendido con una de estas en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te sorprendiste?- pregunto, con ligero tono irónico. Mirando la cara curiosa de Hiei para con la flecha homicida, nadie diría que estaba sorprendido- Déjame ver.

\- Kurama- nombro seriamente- ¿Recuerdas cómo se usan?

\- ¿"Como se usan"?- repitió, sin entender en un primer momento. Se quitó el peso de la sabana, descubriendo su pecho desnudo, para acercarse y examinar con cuidado el objeto. Irradiaba energía demoniaca, con seguridad eso había permitido su tremenda rapidez. Hiei abrió su palma y la flecha no ataco ni hizo movimiento alguno. Había llegado a su destino- No me digas... ¿Todavía existen?

\- ¿Conoces a alguien que podría mandar algo como esto?

Kurama lo considero detenidamente.

\- ... Youko conoció a algunos pero creería que todos están muertos, no he oído hablar de ellos otra vez y tampoco de este tipo de "mensajes de muerte"- Comento, observando la flecha que perdía lentamente el yoki que cargaba- Dudo mucho que pudieran rastrearme para que llegue hasta aquí- dijo al fin, mirando su ventana destrozada y los fragmentos de vidrio por el piso.

\- Tu yoki tampoco es tan consistente como para que te persiga- opino Hiei, con valida teoría.

\- Eso es cierto- susurro con dudas, pero no tardo en mirar los ojos rojos de él con nueva ansiedad- Es para ti.

En vez de corresponder a la expresión espantada de Kurama, mostro pocos ánimos y miro la flecha. El yoki que traía era temporal. Intercambio una mirada con el kitsune antes de darse vuelta en la cama e incrustar la punta de la flecha en la pared.

A los pocos segundos, la tinta negra en la cúspide se escurrió para dar lugar a letras japonesas, ordenándose para formar palabras y, finalmente, un texto. Una vez acabo el escrito en la pared pintada, leyeron el mágico mensaje con curiosidad.

 _"Jaganshi Hiei"_ se leía de destinatario, por supuesto, necesitaban el nombre para mandar la flecha como carta. Debajo, el mensaje continuaba: _"Cordialmente lo invito al Valle de los Lamentos para participar del Duelo de la Victoria, una competencia entre los personajes más fuertes del Makai, donde el triunfador ganara la oportunidad de un deseo absoluto y se lo nombrara el nuevo Dios de la Guerra, entre otros títulos."_

\- ¿El Dios de la Guerra? El padre de Yusuke, Raizen, tenía ese apodo.

\- Es solo un título- musito Hiei, con desprecio- Aprovecha con decir que puede nombrar a cualquiera de lo que sea porque sus verdaderos dueños ya están muertos.

\- Aun así, ¿Quién es para conceder semejantes títulos? El Makai ha cambiado desde la sucesión de un único rey,... ¿Sera parte de una conspiración?- pregunto Kurama en voz alta, pensando en análisis.

 _"La razón de mi invitación es porque cumples con los requisitos de un ser superior, junto otra gama de potenciales rivales. Espero y ansió que aceptes esta oferta que te brindo, yo, su auspiciador; Al Shikon. Aguardare tu llegada en el lugar de encuentro. A parte de los títulos, daré premios y grandiosos servicios para su entera satisfacción."_

\- ¿Conoces a Al Shikon?

\- Yo no recuerdo a debiluchos.

\- Tampoco sé quién es- dijo Kurama, viendo el ceño despectivo de Hiei al leer la carta. Si no fuera por su curiosidad habría ignorado el mensaje.

 _"Como en cualquier duelo normal, las reglas son las mismas que en una competencia. Puedes llevar acompañante, las armas que quieras y sentirte libre una vez dentro del territorio. No pido más que deseos de lucha y victoria para este encuentro. Con impaciencia por verlo,...Al Shikon."_

\- Hiei...- Comenzó Kurama, con voz conciliadora- No hagas locuras.

\- Me están desafiando, no sé si lo has olvidado pero ignorar una oferta de combate es humillante para un demonio.

\- Sé lo que es- repuso el de ojos verdes- Y me parece sospechoso.

Hiei no le contesto, dejo de ver el resplandeciente mensaje de yoki en la pared y volvió a sentarse en la cama, frente suyo.

\- ¿Porque me miras así? Te digo que no me parece.

\- A mí tampoco me lo parecía- dijo el youkai de fuego. Kurama parpadeo, confundido- Mandaste a matar a un sujeto que tiempo después te pidió unirte a él y aceptaste, ¿eso no fue hipócrita?

\- Aguarda- Kurama lo callo, imponiendo los dedos sobre sus labios, molesto de oírlo sacar ese tema- Eran circunstancias diferentes. Él no sabía que yo lo había mandado a matar. Tú no conoces a ese tal Shikon pero lo más seguro es que a todos y a cada uno del mundo de los demonios les encantaría tomar represalia sobre ti. ¿Y si, es una trampa?

Hiei no lo miro con el tedio de siempre por sus cuidados, tampoco parecía enojado, sino que le agarro de la muñeca.

\- No me hables como humano.

\- Te hablo como demonio con experiencia. En el pasado, Youko dejaba a sus hombres ir por terrenos peligrosos y tramposos para ganar tiempo y hacer lo suyo, quedándoselo todo para él, pero yo no te dejare. No soy Youko. Harás cualquier tipo de locuras...

\- Acompáñame- susurro el mitad korrine- Maldito zorro desconfiado.

A pesar de su insulto final, Kurama se le quedo mirando, impresionado porque le dijera eso. Naturalmente, lo seguiría sin ni siquiera decírselo; así era su complicidad.

\- Claro que te acompañare.

Fue el turno de Hiei para sorprenderse cuando el zorro se lanzó sobre él y lo encerró en sus brazos.

\- En medio de la masacre, sería el momento propicio para ser más que tu "acompañante".

Al oír un despreciable gruñido supo que de nada le complacía la idea.

\- No te atreverás.

\- Entonces, deberás estar cerca para que no diga una palabra- susurro, inclinándose a su oreja. Era mitad amenaza y mitad desafío. Hiei preferiría comer comida cruda todo un mes a admitir que tenían una relación- No te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Podría hablar...

Hiei lo empujo a la cama. No tardo en subírsele encima, mirándolo entre la advertencia y la provocación.

\- No hay necesidad de decir lo que es cierto.

\- Uh, ¿Y que es cierto?- Por un momento, tuvo una pizca de esperanza, creyendo que Hiei le diría lo que durante meses esperaba oír.

Pero eso hubiera sido demasiado bonito, casi un milagro.

\- Tú me perteneces- Dicho esto, tomo posesión de sus labios.

Kurama envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos, cediendo al deseo de volver a amarle, de pertenecerle, solo a él.

.

* * *

.

Esa tarde, Yusuke los reunió a todos en el Templo de la difunta Genkai.

Kurama sospechaba del motivo pero habría sido descortés demandarle respuestas por teléfono y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando Botan y Keiko entraron al templo, una tan entusiasta como siempre y la otra con el ceño mal fruncido, delatando su mal humor para con la reunión. Se imaginó que temía que Yusuke se ausentase otra temporada. Aquello tenía de los nervios a la castaña, ya que ese mismo año planeaban casarse, _por fin._

Por otra parte, Hiei fue solo para ver a Yukina, quien quedo al cuidado del templo, y de paso enfrentarse a insultos pesados con Kuwuabara, que hace unos días atrás declaro su amor por la doncella (Para nadie fue una novedad excepto para Yukina, quien se preguntó desde cuando sentía eso su amigo), a lo que ambos estaban tensos de como continuar, cosa que aprovechaba el hermano secreto para persuadir a la dama de hielo de dejar al "deforme imbécil".

Como sucedía cada vez que se reunían, se saludaron y actualizaron sus respectivas vidas (Hiei y Kuwuabara, sin titubeos, se enfrentaron desdeñosamente) hasta que el detective espiritual pidió tiempo para hablar del motivo de la reunión. Casi de inmediato, Keiko lo miro resentida.

\- No se trata realmente de una misión encomendada por Koenma...

\- ¿Y porque Botan está aquí?- pregunto Kuwuabara.

\- Yo puedo estar con ustedes en cualquier situación, no importa cual- contesto la chica, valorando su amistad por encima del trabajo.

\- Bien- Yusuke retomo la palabra- Lo que quiero decir es que...- Se atraganto al ver la enfurecida mirada de su prometida, al lado de Botan y Hiei, de lo que ambos se dieron cuenta- Acepte ir a un duelo. Debo ir al Mundo de los Fantasmas y las Apariciones. No sé cuánto durara y lo mejor sería dejarles a ustedes el trabajo que...

\- ¿Aceptaste un duelo? ¿Contra quién?- Kuwuabara miro con envidia a su amigo.

\- Con las fuerzas más reconocidas del Makai. Al menos, así lo decía la invitación.

\- ¿Invitación?- Keiko se paró tan bruscamente que hasta Hiei se sorprendió de su arrebato- ¡¿Invitación?!- repitió la palabra con amarga ira. Yusuke se puso nervioso, mirando a cada esquina como buscando por donde escapar- ¡Dijiste que era un trabajo, mentiroso embustero!

\- ¡Keiko, relájate!- El intento detenerla agitando sus manos, tratando que no se le acercara tanto como para abofetearlo y tirarlo lejos.

\- ¿Te invitaron a pelear y tu decidiste aceptar, sin consultármelo? ¡Mi madre está confeccionando el vestido de novia con esfuerzo, mi padre va ciudad en ciudad diciéndoles a todos que me voy a casar! ¡¿Y te atreves a irte en semejante momento?!

Nadie esperaba ver a Keiko tan exaltada, por más razonable que fuera, así que todos hicieron silencio para que los novios discutieran sus problemas.

Botan intervino, conciliadora.

\- Seguro que es por algo importante. ¿Verdad, Yusuke? Keiko puede entender.

\- Yo...- Él no sabía que decir pero Botan estaba dispuesta a defenderlo aun a costa de la ira de la universitaria y debía hacerlo valer- Pienso que hay algo sospechoso detrás. Nunca oí que alguien pudiera llamarse Dios de la Guerra tan fácilmente. Lo consulte con Koenma y pensó lo mismo.

\- ¿De verdad, Yusuke?- Keiko le hizo la pregunta entre la duda y la rabia- ¿Es verdad eso?

\- Si, como no- contesto apresuradamente.

\- ¿Solo por una sospecha te iras a pelear y dejarme?

\- No te voy a dejar. Volveré...

\- ¡No te esperare más!

\- Vamos a hablar de esto- Kurama se interpuso entre ellos, pidiéndole a Keiko que se sentara y al detective que lo escuchara- Yo opino exactamente igual.

\- ¿Kurama? Oye, sé que eres inteligente pero no puedes adivinar siempre lo que-

\- A Hiei también lo invitaron- interrumpió al moreno, tajante- ¿Un Duelo por la Victoria en el Valle de los Lamentos? ¿Auspiciado por Al Shikon?

\- Si- asintió Yusuke, tomado por sorpresa- Vaya...Entonces si es cierto que está reuniendo a los fuertes.

\- A los más reconocidos, sí.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Y porque a mí no me invitaron?- repuso Kuwuabara, enfadándose- ¡Soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo! Después del Torneo de Artes Oscuras, me declararon el humano más fuerte.

\- Solo porque fuiste el único humano- comento Hiei- Hasta yo sé que existen humanos que saben luchar mejor que tú.

\- Maldito enano...

\- Basta- bufo Kurama, sin querer detener a otro par de escandalosos- La elección es lógica. Hiei ya era conocido por su habilidad con el Jagan y Yusuke tomo fama de sus primeros trabajos como detective. Su popularidad no ha hecho más que ascender.

\- Pero aparte de eso- interrumpió el ultimo, dudoso- ¿No es muy raro organizar duelos ahora que el Makai está en paz? Entiendo que los monstruos quieran reunirse para sentirse verdaderos demonios de nuevo, pero el que manden ese tipo de invitaciones a los más fuertes suena algo exclusivo. Me da mala espina.

Un momento de silencio se originó tras esta opinión, que nadie espero que el chico expresara.

\- Te has hecho más serio con tu trabajo- reconoció Botan, con una sonrisa- Hablas como todo un profesional.

Yusuke se habría ofendido de no ser porque la mirada de Keiko lo tenía muy al pendiente de protegerse la cara por si la impulsiva chica decidía lanzársele para abofetearle.

\- Pienso lo mismo- coincidió Kurama, para su suerte- Y no son muchos los populares. Algunos se marcharon luego de la sucesión del rey, otros abandonaron la pelea y la mayoría viene al Ningenkai buscando paz y convivencia con los humanos.

\- De modo que no hay muchos demonios que se respeten para aceptar un duelo.

\- Yusuke, esto debería importarle al Rekai. Podría tratarse de un siniestro contra el nuevo sistema del Makai.

\- ¡¿Ah, sí?!- Yusuke no sonó nada serio con la teoría, sino emocionado.

¡Al fin tenía la perfecta excusa para irse! ¿Y quién mejor que Kurama para poner serias las cosas? Ni Keiko podía decir que no. A decir verdad, habría querido quedarse y hacer los arreglos pertinentes para la boda pero, como solía suceder con los jóvenes a punto de entregarse a una vida de monogamia y compromiso, Yusuke no estaba con todos los ánimos. No sentía inseguridad, menos miedo. Estaba plenamente seguro de que caminaría al altar sin rasgo de duda, tomaría a su novia de la mano con cariño y estaría con ella por siempre, sin embargo... la idea se convertía en realidad minuto a minuto, y lo estaba sofocando. Cada vez que hablaban del tema se tragaba un lamento de queja.

\- Es solo una sospecha- aclaro el kitsune, notando la emoción en los ojos marrones de Yusuke antes que nadie.

\- ¿A ti también te invitaron, Kurama?

\- Iré de acompañante- le respondió a Kuwuabara, quien todavía veía con rencor el que hubieran invitado a sus dos amigos (Hiei era su amigo/enemigo) y no a el- A menos que me llegue una flecha con invitación, no me han invitado.

\- ¿Tú igual?- Yusuke amplio los ojos, divertido- No sabes cuánto tardamos con Botan en saber qué hacer con esa maldita flecha. Si no hubiera sido por ella, que grito como loca, me habría dado mientras dormía.

\- Puedo imaginármelo…La invitación es real, así como su intención. No puedo evitar sentirme inquieto con esto.

\- No hay de otra. Hay que ir y averiguar- Yusuke no tardo en ofrecerse.

\- ¿Y si resulta ser como decía la invitación? ¿Solo un duelo?- Otra vez Botan hablaba de más, provocando que todos miraran a Yusuke, a ver si se atrevía a decir lo contrario para poner de buenas a su novia.

\- Bueno...si lo es...si resulta ser solo eso...- El pobre se rasco tras el cuello, en un claro gesto que estaba acorralado. Keiko se irritaba cada vez más y el aura violenta que la envolvía era casi tan intimidante como Hiei cuando se transformaba- Acabaremos pronto y volveremos.

\- ¿De verdad?- Ella volvió a hacer énfasis en sus palabras- ¿Dices que no dejaras el duelo por más que sea solo una competencia?

Todos quedaron callados para oír la respuesta de su líder y salirse del drama. Kurama y Kuwuabara rezaban porque su amigo dijera algo inteligente, un pretexto creíble, para evitarse otro episodio de cólera de la chica.

\- Yo no puedo dejar nada a medias, Keiko, lo sabes. Escucha, volveré tan pronto como pueda. Kurama y Hiei irán también, así que basta con que me quede un rato y si todo resulta ser normal estaré en la tienda probándome el esmoquin que elegiste.

Yusuke si había cambiado. Había logrado mentir magníficamente, sonaba tan seguro que Keiko se sintió abochornada de pensar mal de él. Allí ocurrió el milagro.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Lo prometes?

\- Claro que sí.

Botan tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados. Hiei bufo de aburrimiento, pues era el único que esperaba una reacción más violenta de la mujer.

\- Esta decidido- Antes que hubieran más intervalos, Kurama decidió hablar para dejarlo en claro- Iremos al Valle de los Lamentos.

\- Que nombre más escalofriante- opino Kuwuabara, secretamente rencoroso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He aquí el primer capítulo, a partir de ahora se irán acumulando intrigas y sorpresas, así como personajes nuevos y originales, espero me sigan para el siguiente.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

.

El nombre del lugar no era mera casualidad ni un apodo al azar. Era el real y verdadero Castillo de los Lamentos, detrás del Valle de los Lamentos, situada al oeste del Mundo de los Fantasmas y las Apariciones, rodeada de monstruos marinos y olor a cadáver. Se entraba al Castillo cruzando el terreno o escalando unas montañas altas, que eran el mejor atajo.

El Valle de los Lamentos era un campo de almas en pena, un cementerio húmedo, oscuro y nauseabundo. Se conectaba a la laguna maldita por debajo de la edificación, en el centro. Atravesando obstáculos de película se hallaba el castillo tenebroso, pintado de azul oscuro y dorado podrido, recubierto de espíritus malignos y telarañas, que se presentaban sin falta ante los primeros invitados.

Yusuke fue el séptimo, seguido de Kurama y Hiei. Antes de llegar, tomando el camino de las montañas que era mucho menos asqueroso, se encontraron con varias fuentes de yoki, cuyo poder era más que decente para la ocasión. Ni el detective espiritual o el siempre informado Kurama sabían los nombres de al menos tres o cuatro invitados, esperando que la puerta se abriera para dar comienzo a esa extraña reunión.

Mientras Yusuke se alegraba por estar allí, el youko examinaba a los competidores desde lejos. Transcurrieron dos horas hasta que todos llegaron. Y con todos se reducía a doce demonios en total, ellos incluidos. Estaba de más decir que cada uno tenía su nivel de poder a un grado muy por la medida. Y que se contenían por pelear allí mismo. Se declaró que todos estaban presentes, o que ya era la hora, cuando las gigantescas puertas de acero, marca gótica, se desplegaron para darles la bienvenida.

Distante a los recién llegados y de lo más tranquilo en esa inmundicia, Hiei fue despertado por Kurama, indicándole que entrase. Yusuke fue el primero en dejarlos, ganándose la mirada odiosa de casi todos. Solo tres youkai traían acompañante. Por cómo se trataban, Kurama diría que un demonio con cara de cerdo prepotente venía acompañado de su esposa, una china bastante bonita que le miraba locamente enamorada; otro demonio, esta vez un obeso con cara perversa seguido de un viejo cuyo cabello se parecía al estilo de una flor negra, seguro su mentor; luego un hombre joven de cabellos blancos, mas afeminado que Kurama,, cargando una espada muy larga por su cintura, seguido de un niño castaño, que cargaba una cesta con manzanas frescas.

Los solitarios compensaban la falta de compañía con su prominente energía demoníaca. Cuando quiso averiguar más Hiei le dijo, soñoliento y fastidiado, que no debería molestarse, que al final todos serian personajes olvidados. Yusuke coincidió, alegando que importaba solo el oponente con quien fuera asignado, no los otros que resultarían tarde o temprano vencidos por otros.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, en el interior del castillo, magnifico y lujoso por dentro, en medio de dos escaleras que daban a la izquierda y derecha del segundo piso, se difundió una luz azul cegadora. Nadie tardo en decir que era a causa de una presencia sobrenatural. Al poco rato apareció, rodeado de una luz menos intensa; Al Shikon. Con apariencia de veinteañero, cutis impecable y sereno, de lacios cabellos platinos hasta la columna, apenas abriendo sus ojos grises, fue el objeto de atención de todos. Vestía al estilo de la época japonesa de los emperadores, entre el rojo y el dorado, luciendo más como un rey que como un simpático dueño de casa.

\- Bienvenidos al Castillo del Lamento.

 _"Vaya presentación",_ pensó Yusuke con ironía.

 _"No siento malas intenciones en su aura",_ se dijo Kurama, siempre atento.

 _"Más vale que aquí den de comer_ ", pedía Hiei en sus adentros.

\- Soy su anfitrión, Al Shikon. Tal como indique en el mensaje, las condiciones son regulares y las bases las mismas que en cualquier competencia serio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¡Yo!- grito el demonio obeso- ¿Qué es eso del Deseo Absoluto en el mensaje?

\- Pensé que lo preguntarían. Es un pedido de ustedes, su deseo, libre de prejuicios y cualquier regla, para que yo les cumpla. Soy capaz de hacer realidad el deseo de cualquiera, yo soy al que buscan cuando tienen metas imposibles. No lo malinterpreten, no soy un genio.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?- Volvió a preguntar el demonio.

\- Totalmente libre. Pero eso no es lo que buscan aquí.

\- ¿Y entonces que vinimos a hacer aquí?- Se hizo oír un individuo con armadura, a Hiei le pareció ver a Bui en el sujeto, pero este tenía altura promedio y una voz más sonora- ¿A demostrar quién es el más fuerte? No me gusta la idea de entretener a gente enferma.

\- Oh, por supuesto que no. Vinieron aquí para ser reconocidos. Miren nada más. ¿Alguno se conoce personalmente o ha oído hablar del que está al lado? Tanto sacrificio para ser fuertes y superarse a sí mismos, y existen quienes son más respetados que ustedes. Yo cambiare eso. Con mi ayuda, tendrán una reputación formidable, tanto que su nombre llegara a los mismos cielos. ..También dije que habrían premios, aunque solo el ganador tendrá su Deseo Absoluto.

Los invitados no estaban convencidos de sus palabras, por más seguro y tranquilo que sonara.

\- Siéntase cómodos. Entrar a este valle es sencillo, salir de él...

No hacía falta que lo explicara para que todos cayeran en cuenta que un campo de fuerza delimitaba la zona justo en esos momentos.

\- Serán mis huéspedes especiales- exclamo Al Shikon con petulancia, alzando ambos brazos.

La aparición repentina de una mesa de comidas, asientos y sirvientes de traje, dio inicio la velada. Como era de esperarse, algunos se movieron directamente para la comida, en especial el demonio cerdo Soo, el obeso. El anfitrión desapareció en un instante fugaz, dejando a sus invitados con sus declarados sirvientes y el ofrecimiento de comida inagotable.

\- Hiei, no seas imprudente- le reprocho el kitsune, tomando el plato que se había servido para examinarlo. Atrás suyo, Yusuke hacia oídos sordos a su consejo- Yusuke, ten cuidado.

\- No creo que estén envenenados. Vamos a disfrutar esto.

\- Se más serio- pidió, inútilmente. Hiei agarro el plato, mirándolo mal por habérselo quitado, y se fue a una esquina para deborárselo- Esto es demasiado sospechoso...

Los otros participantes del duelo también se acercaron, algunos suspicaces y otros con ansia de hambre. El único que no comió bocado de nada, ni de los cocteles que ofrecía la sirvientela, fue un hombre de voz gritona, con cola de caballo, cargando un arco y flecha, delatándose como el arquero, diciendo que "a él no lo engañaban ni seducían con banalidades",...La comida estuvo exquisita y no se traía nada raro, para sorpresa de Kurama y gozo de los demás.

En el Valle de los Lamentos era difícil saber si era tarde o de noche, porque el sol ni un solo rayo de calor entraba a esos terrenos, por lo tanto, Yusuke no supo qué hora era para llamar a Keiko. No obstante, para Hiei nunca hay horario y apenas acabo el postre se fue a dormir en el pasillo, a la vista de la competencia y Kurama, vigilándole constantemente.

La voz ya conocida de Al Shikon se oyó por todo el recinto, pidiendo la atención de todos los presentes. Se apareció en el segundo piso, mirándolos complacidamente.

\- ¿Os agradaría empezar ahora?- Con esa pregunta lo decía todo, de tal forma que la tranquilidad y festividad quedaron en la nada- Afuera hay mucho espacio y... ¿Está durmiendo, en serio?

\- Él es así- contesto Kurama, refiriéndose a Hiei, quien por poco fue atravesado por un hacha de no ser porque se trataba de una sombra suya. El verdadero Hiei estaba en la esquina contraria, observando aburrido el sitio donde estuvo antes, cuya pared fue víctima de la gigantesca hacha del hombre con armadura- Cuando crees que lo tienes...

\- Puedo sentir que hay enemistades aquí- comento Yusuke, con los ojos puestos en cada monstruo- No me suena a un duelo por la victoria, sino a un duelo de rivalidades.

\- Tu también- Apunto el guerrero a Yusuke- Tu cabeza será la próxima.

\- Inténtalo, tipo de armadura. Estoy seguro que todos tienen algo contra mí.

\- Ni que lo digas- suspiro el único albino allí, con la voz tan delicada, como de una mujer- Por tu culpa se ha roto la norma primordial y ser demonios ahora significa degradarse por los humanos.

\- No me involucren en esas políticas. He venido aquí a luchar, no a hablar de leyes.

\- El corazón joven no ha establecido sus fronteras para el camino de la vida- recito un joven alto, cabello gris y ojos verdes, vestido estrafalario y lleno de colores- Es un manjar de proeza la que siento junto a ustedes, señores.

\- ¿Que tonterías dices?- replico Yusuke, sin entender a qué venia eso de repente.

\- Soy un poeta. Mi nombre terrenal es Zakuroto, mientras que mi nombre espiritual es Shanti.

\- No me importa cómo te llames o te hagas llamar.

\- Señores- intervino Al Shikon- ¿Quienes desean ir afuera para un primer duelo? Debo advertirles que cualquiera que empiece ahora influiría después.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "influirá después"?

\- Mas adelante lo descubrirán- respondió sin inmutarse, abriendo las puertas para salir a la intemperie. El escudo de fuerza continuaba allí, se notaba por lo nítido de su protección, pero había suficiente espacio, más que el necesario para una arena y dar lugar a un enfrentamiento- Me gustan los juegos. ¿Qué tal un sorteo?

Yusuke carraspeo por la elección, mientras Kurama observaba una entrada secreta por la que los sirvientes ingresaban con bandejas, rebosantes de utilería usada. Minutos después, con Al Shikon al mando, se anunciaron los dos primeros nombres que dieron comienzo al Duelo de la Victoria.

Los protagonistas del primer duelo fueron Soo, cuyo peso no lo hundió en el pasto de pura suerte, y un monstruo delgado, con aspecto de alga y completamente cubierto por una malla violeta, cuyo nombre no vale la pena recordar porque acabo perdiendo contra el vientre de hierro de su adversario, sin afectarle en lo más mínimo sus ataques con garras de acero. El perdedor quedo tieso y aplastado en el suelo, luego que el pesado y sucio ganador cayera encima de él a propósito.

Ninguno se desanimó en el segundo turno. Los nombres del arquero William, alias el "Gritón", y un youkai de naturaleza perruna fueron los siguientes: dieron una decente batalla que acabo en un empate. William grito todos los insultos del diccionario en inglés y el demonio can se fue debajo de una parrilla a descansar, agotado y oliendo a perro sudado. En cada pelea, Al Shikon miraba con vivo interés a los competidores, de una manera que todos consideraban normal de un sujeto que iba a otorgarles un título de honor a sus cabezas, excepto Kurama, quien tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que los estaba probando adrede.

A distancia, pudo saber que alguien más compartía su sospecha. Se trataba del andrógino que se hacía llamar Yui, conversándolo con su sobrino, el pequeño de la cesta de manzanas. Usando su habilidad de leer los labios, pudo saber que Yui hablaba del hecho de que no era nada al azar que dos demonios muy opuestos, como lo fueron los primeros en el duelo, que usaban su cuerpo como arma, se enfrentasen para probar superioridad. A su vez Shanti, el demonio poeta, murmuraba cosas para sí mismo, ya que no tenía a nadie al lado para compartir sus versos.

Las batallas de sorteo tomaron dos horas enteras. Todos eran excelentes candidatos para un título de renombre pero de una u otra manera acababan perdiendo o empatando. Al Shikon, fiel a su palabra, pidió a los vencedores que fueran a un lugar a reclamar su premio, fortuna pirata y mujeres pagadas, mientras que a los empatados los felicito como si hubieran ganado.

El arquero William quiso tomar revancha, insistiendo de que no estaba cansado a pesar de su visible aspecto extenuado por el esfuerzo, esta vez con otro contrincante, pero apenas dijo esto el anfitrión negó con la cabeza y lo rechazo.

\- Es tiempo de receso. Han peleado cuatro hoy y estoy maravillado. Les sugiero seguir a los sirvientes para les indiquen sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Habitaciones?- repitieron todos, atónitos.

\- Claro que sí. Se quedaran en el Castillo del Lamento. ¿Pensaban pasarlo a la intemperie como perros? Sin ofender, señor Toui- agrego, refiriéndose a un invitado que lo miro mal- Mañana continuamos. Tómense la noche para descansar.

Desapareció, no sin antes dejar un rastro de su brillante color tras de él.

\- ¿La noche?- se preguntó Yusuke, mirando el cielo que en ningún momento había cambiado de color, ni de brisa.

\- ¿Dentro de este castillo?- A Kurama eso no le daba seguridad.

* * *

.

.

* * *

A más de uno le sorprendió el tipo de habitación que les fue elegida. Hasta el orgulloso arquero quedo sin habla (o al menos, no grito una silaba) mientras los demás se jactaron eufóricos por el cuarto amplio y lujoso que les dieron. Existía un cuarto adherido para acompañantes, curiosamente con acceso directo entre ellos. Estas fueron para el demonio cerdo y su esposa, quienes se lo tomaron de distintas maneras, a él le pareció muy adecuado para sus exigencias de lujo y extravagancia mientras que a ella no le gusto que la tirara al otro cuarto, lejos de su lado, porque quería catalizar su energía para el día siguiente.

Otro cuarto similar se le asignó al dúo de aprendiz y maestro, que habían estado callados todo el rato, antes y después del duelo, incluso en el festín ni se hablaron entre ellos. El siguiente fue para el demonio Yui y su sobrino, quien no dejo dormir a su tío por las tantas cosas que comenzó a decir, alabando sin fin el trato especial, en tanto el demonio con voz de mujer se devoraba cinco manzanas de la cesta.

En un cuarto casi tan esplendoroso como el de ellos, de detalles antiguos y mucha estética oriental, Kurama le tendía frutillas a Hiei por la boca, acomodado sobre su regazo, luciendo una expresión relajada, con las piernas flexionadas.

\- Ni el hotel de cinco estrellas al que fuimos por el Torneo Oscuro nos trató así- comento, distraídamente.

Hiei apenas abrió un ojo para ver la caída de esas suaves hebras rojas, llegándole a la cara.

\- Sueles tener ideas conspiradoras sobre lo que sea.

\- No soy el único que piensa así.

\- Eres el único que piensa en trivialidades.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te preocupa?- Cogió otra fruta y la paso tentativamente por la boca del Jaganshi, manchada de rojo frutilla- Pueden estar observándonos justo ahora.

\- Mi Jagan puede ver más allá de ese débil campo de fuerza. Tampoco me preocupo porque de todas maneras sucederá. Ya sea si este es una competencia de verdad o solo una pantalla para encerrarnos a los más fuertes en una trampa, no importa. Ese tipo se delatara o lo descubriremos, después lo solucionamos.

\- ¿Y cómo lo solucionaremos?- le pregunto con curiosidad, pasando la mano libre por su cabellera de estrella.

\- ¿Falta decirlo?- Hiei palmeo la funda de su espada sutilmente- Cortando por lo sano.

\- No te falta originalidad.

Sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, quedaron en silencio y permanecieron en la misma posición. Hiei a veces parpadeaba o movía la cabeza de lado mientras el zorro divagaba por su corta cabellera, buscando la contextura más suave, lo que ocasionaba que acabara pasando por su frente, rozando la venda del Jagan. Solía preguntarse si Hiei sabía que su tercer ojo brillaba cuando lo tocaba, porque siempre que se le ocurría besarle en esa zona el demonio se quejaba de que le ardía. Acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos era un secreto implícito.

\- No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que te llamen. Aquí no hay nada que indique si es de día o no.

\- Conozco ese tono. ¿Que vas a hacer?

\- Indagare. He visto a los empleados usando puertas secretas, no es algo nuevo tener entradas y salidas de ese tipo en un lugar así, pero no está de más investigar hasta donde llega la privacidad.

\- Ese Shikon desaparece y reaparece donde sea. Te descubrirá.

\- Yo me encargare- Sonrió enigmáticamente, a lo que su compañero abrió ambos ojos para mirarlo- Sera como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Robaras algo?

\- ...Depende- contesto con una sonrisa traviesa- Este castillo debe tener posesiones tentadoras.

\- No hables como Youko. Suenas loco cuando lo haces.

Le entrego la última frutilla con un ademan cariñoso, lo beso fugazmente y se separó, decidido a saber más de la situación en el castillo. Justo cuando salía de la cama, de sabanas extremadamente finas, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, con el detective espiritual detrás de ella.

\- ¿Dónde están los modales para tocar la puerta?

\- Me dijeron que aquí estaban- Yusuke ignoro el reproche, entrando a la habitación, sin sorprenderse por la decoración. Seguro su cuarto era igual- ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Iré a investigar. ¿Me acompañas?

\- No lo creo. Sabes que llamaría mucho la atención, todos tienen los ojos sobre mí, esperando matarme sin duelo.

\- Entonces, iré solo. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

\- He hablado con Keiko hace un rato. Dice que a Kuwuabara no se lo ve por ningún lado.

\- No me digas...

\- Estoy seguro que tratara de entrar aquí.

\- Kuwuabara no es así.

\- No, pero...- Se acercó a Kurama y le susurro en la oreja:- Keiko me dijo que Kuwuabara estaba hablando solo sobre los privilegios y seguridad que poseería si tuviera un título en el Makai. Imagínatelo. Si Kuwuabara se vuelve el Amo o Dios de que sé yo, de los idiotas más feos tal vez, entonces nadie se atrevería a tocar a Yukina si esta con él. "Créate fama", como dice el dicho.

Se separó y el pelirrojo suspiro, incrédulo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que Kuwuabara vendría hasta acá solo por su orgullo herido?

\- Es un tonto- contesto, como si eso lo resumiera todo- Estaré vigilando, desde mi cuarto, la entrada por si llega.

\- Yusuke, recuerda que hay otras entradas. Puede estar en cualquier parte. Ahora que lo pienso no hay guardias sino sirvientes, podrían hallar a Kuwuabara antes que se aparezca por aquí. No sabemos cómo reaccionaría nuestro anfitrión con un humano no deseado.

\- Si me lo encuentro primero, yo lo arreglo- dijo Yusuke, despreocupado- Aunque, si te lo encuentras por el camino...

\- Te aviso.

\- Bien. Por cierto, ¿Que acaso esta habitación no es compartida? No veo una segunda puerta.

\- Es una habitación única.

\- Que curioso- A Yusuke le genero más gracia que suspicacia la idea- Supongo que yo y Hiei nos quedaremos hasta que regreses. Este lugar es como un laberinto.

\- Háganlo- declaro, dando por concluida la charla para salir por la puerta que Yusuke dejo abierta.

Una vez a solas, el moreno miro hacia el relajado demonio en la cama, que pretendía dormir para no dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Kurama últimamente? Lo noto extraño.

\- Hn- Hiei se sentó contra la cabecera al no tener el regazo de Kurama como almohada, buscando otro pote de frutillas en la mesa de luz- Su instinto está emergiendo.

Yusuke lo miro, atónito.

\- ¿Youko?

Hiei carraspeo y no le dijo nada.

 _"No, su afición a controlarlo todo"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar a los sirvientes, como tampoco fue gran trabajo descubrir unas cuantas puertas secretas por el camino. Como ladrón sus ojos hallaban cualquier irregularidad, marca o signo de sospecha, y así fue como supo donde quedaban y a donde llevaban por lo menos cinco puertas prohibidas.

Se decepciono un poco. Se trataban de puertas de acceso rápido para ir y venir de las veinticinco habitaciones del castillo con bandejas de comida o solo para indagar de que no hubiesen problemas. Si no fuera porque eran monstruos a los que atendían, consideraría al castillo como todo un hotel moderno, con puertas de lo más curiosas.

Ya iba por la puerta número seis cuando se dio cuenta que no lo llevaría de regreso a los pasillos, a la cocina y tampoco al jardín. Era un trayecto mucho más complejo, es decir, no era directo ni corto como los demás, sino un poco más largo y lo hizo doblar a la izquierda dos veces.

Valiéndose de su memoria, supo que estaba debajo de la cocina, pasando el salón principal...En el subsuelo. Encontró una escalera que conducía a lo hondo de la oscuridad y supo que ya no se trataba de un pasadizo corriente para sirvientes. Había encontrado un pasadizo mucho más tenebroso. Inclusive, sentía frió. No dudo, se preparó para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, empuñando una semilla activa de yoki en su mano. Empezó a bajar, a escuchar el paso de sus propios pies contra la escalinata, imaginándose que si continuaba llegaría a un lugar muy similar al lago podrido de los alrededores, puesto que una bruma azulina y verde se colaba por las paredes y el frió se hacía cada vez más brutal.

Finalmente, llego a otro pasillo recto y sombrío. Sin intimidarse continúo andando, sintiendo el peso del frió y una sensación de vacío acometiéndole la piel. Lo que encontró al final de su búsqueda fue todo menos lo que esperaba. Estaba espiando en los pasadizos escondidos de un castillo desconocido, por supuesto; así que no debía sorprenderse de que allí se ocultara un secreto. En especial, un joven demonio encerrado en una jaula.

\- El puente de Londres se va a caer,… se va a caer. El puente de Londres se va a caer, mi bella dama.

Dentro de una celda bañada en pergaminos se hallaba un hombre cantando versos ingleses, con una voz particularmente británica. Podía sentir su yoki desde lejos, aunque fuera nítido. Kurama vio al individuo en examen, acercando su flor luminosa. Apenas lo hizo, el hombre reacciono, dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

Era pálido, mortalmente pálido. Sus cabellos eran completamente blancos, cayendo por sus hombros, sobre una elegante chaqueta azul tocada por la humedad y la suciedad. Si no fuera por las condiciones, Kurama habría jurado que su traje era de todo un caballero de sociedad. Con botas de tacón corto, medias largas, un pantaloncillo azul oscuro y una camisa blanca arrugada, amarillenta a falta de limpieza. Tenía aspecto de veinteañero, manos huesudas y un aura depresiva.

Viéndose mutuamente, el misterioso sujeto fue el primero en hablar. Kurama reconoció su vocabulario y le hizo un gesto para que callara, pues apenas entendía su antiguo inglés.

\- ¿Entiende japonés?- le pregunto en el inglés moderno que se sabía.

\- Si, también me lo sé.

\- De acuerdo- Kurama asintió, notando que el personaje se veía más curioso que desesperado por salir de su prisión hedionda y miserable- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy Lord Spatula of Colander (Espátula de Colador)

Suerte que Kurama era muy controlado en sus emociones, sino se hubiera echado a reír ante semejante nombre.

\- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kurama.

\- Kurama-san, diría que es un gusto pero dada mi posición entenderá mi ánimo poco dispuesto.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo saber porque está aquí un lord como usted?

Kurama no supo porque, pero al acercarse para mirar dentro de la prisión sentía que las energías se le apagaban y que su voluntad decaía así como su calor corporal en el frio pasillo. Al lado del lord había una bandeja sucia con comida, más para un perro, y una botella de brandy. Sin embargo, no podía oler rastro de alcohol de la boca de este.

\- Una injusticia, como es lo habitual. Me desterraron de mi hogar y me encerraron para que no pida mi puesto. Para mi mala suerte, Kurama-san, no soy muy conocido como para que alguien se dé cuenta de mi ausencia. ¿Ha habido movimiento por el valle?

\- Oh, sí- Le siguió la corriente, pensando que estaba a punto de descubrir algo interesante- ¿Y qué injusticia fue esa? Si se puede saber.

\- Un charlatán llego y me despojo de mis derechos terrenales.

\- Debe ser frustrante- Kurama se arrodillo frente a los barrotes- Cuénteme más. Pienso que no ha tenido visitas en mucho tiempo.

\- No, visitas no. Nadie baja a menos que se acuerden- Lord Spatula miro al pelirrojo un momento y sonrió apenado- Me olvidaba, lo lamento. Debería alejarse de aquí, Kurama-san.

\- ¿Porque debería?

\- Encontrara a su mayor pesadilla si se me queda viendo a los ojos mucho tiempo. Lo mejor sería alejarse unos metros si no le importa; es por su propio bien. Podría caer en coma o tener un ataque.

\- ¿De verdad sucedería algo así?- Kurama lo miro desconfiadamente.

\- Se lo digo de corazón, aunque no lo tenga. No quiero alimentarme de lamentos todavía.

\- ¿"Alimentarse… de lamentos"?

\- Sí. Yo soy el amo del Valle de los Lamentos. Muchos me llaman el "Lord del Lamento".

 _"¿Sera posible?",_ pensó Kurama, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Está diciendo que es el amo y dueño de este valle maldito?

\- Yo fabrique este lugar para vivir cómodamente, dada mi condición y mis poderes. No puedo estar rodeado de gente.

\- Disculpe que le interrumpa, pero ¿Usted conoce a Al Shikon?

\- Oh, ese hombre de mil caras. Si no fuera por su último acto, el hecho de encerrarme aquí adentro, habría admirado todo lo que hizo por mí y mi valle. ¿Está afuera, verdad? Presumiendo de las bellezas que yo plante y cuide, solo porque sabe dónde está cada cosa se atreve a decir que es el dueño.

\- ¿Al Shikon lo encerró aquí?- Kurama pensó en docenas de preguntas que hacer- Él dice que este es su valle.

\- Es un mentiroso de mala calaña. Seremos demonios pero tengamos un poco de honor para decir que es nuestro y que no- reclamo el lord, haciendo gestos con las manos con elegancia para remarcar sus palabras- Chico, por favor, no te acerques tanto, puedes marearte. No tendré el poder para absorber tu energía pero mi habilidad es involuntaria; te hare temblar de miedo, ya sea si lo quiera o no.

\- ¿Qué clase de demonio es usted, lord Spatula?

\- Ninguno- Revelo sin emoción, demasiado tranquilo con lo que le sucedía. Ni siquiera las preguntas de Kurama lo alteraban o cambiaban de ningún modo- Soy la personificación del Miedo y el Lamento de los corazones, los deseos frustrados y sueños rotos. Al igual que otros youkai creados por los pecados y malos pensamientos de los seres humanos, yo soy otro de la mayoría. Mi poder consiste en tomar tu miedo y hacerlo mi fuerza. Mientras más temas y huyas, yo tomare tu voluntad y poder para mí, hasta que pierdas el miedo o te mueras.

El caballero hablaba con bastante calma para ser un prisionero en la peor inmundicia.

\- Dudo que eso pase conmigo.

\- No he conocido a nadie que no tuviera miedo. ¿"Un monstruo no teme", piensas? No lo hay. Créame.

Kurama se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras. Lord Spatula tenía un carácter muy singular, imperturbable y galante.

\- Según tengo entendido, un hombre llamado Al Shikon está usando este Valle para dar una competencia entre las más duras fuerzas del Makai, él dice que es con el fin de ver pelea y dar recompensas pero creo que hay algo más. Lord Spatula, si usted sabe algo más...

\- ¿Ese loco lo ha vuelto a hacer? Reunir gente...Vaya tonto sin remedio.

\- Lord Spa...

\- Aléjate, por favor- pidió, sobándose la frente con fuerza y la voz repentinamente quebrada- Puedo oír una voz en ti. ¿Te has comido a alguien? Puedo escuchar una voz en tu mente.

 _"No puede ser... ¿Él puede oír a Youko?"_

\- Deberías alejarte. Mi habilidad se acerca a ti por mi sombra, te atrapara y jamás te sentirás más deprimido en tu vida- Kurama noto a la sombra del lord tomando vida propia, acercándosele sigilosamente, por suerte los pergaminos impedían que llegara a mas- No quiero salir de aquí a partir de tristezas. Decidí irme cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Que está diciendo?- Se puso de pie, poniendo distancia de la sombra- Alguien lo ha tirado y abandonado en esta prisión secreta y tomado su hogar como propio, ¿no hará algo contra él?

\- Por favor, déjeme solo, Kurama-san. Las malas vibran están por todos lados...

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue a parar Kurama?

\- Donde cualquier ladrón podría meterse- contesto Hiei, de brazos cruzados. Estaban a la intemperie, en el jardín de los combates y con los competidores a corta distancia, esperando la aparición de su anfitrión para comenzar.

\- Esto no me está gustando...

\- Él sabe cuidarse solo.

Al fin, Al Shikon hizo su habitual aparición, rodeado de una luz azul brillante, frente a sus invitados.

\- El perdedor del duelo de ayer se ha retirado. Quería informarles que es una lástima.

\- Ya, no resistió mi fuerza- presumió Soo, recordando cómo se lanzó sobre el pobre.

\- El juego debe continuar. ¿Otro sorteo?

Y así llegaron a dos perdedores, tres triunfadores y Yusuke se sintió feliz como niño en carnaval.

\- También son fuertes- murmuro Yusuke, escupiendo sangre. Había sido el último en dar pelea y sí que fue intenso. Gano sobre el demonio Toui, ese perro sí que sabía moverse- Hay que tener cuidado.

\- Hn- Hiei sonrió con sarcasmo- Dilo por ti.

\- ¿No te preocupa que Kurama no aparezca? Ha pasado tiempo.

\- Habrá encontrado una excusa.

\- ¿Una excusa, de que hablas?

\- El Maestro del Jagan y el Demonio Yui.

Curiosamente, el anfitrión nombraba a sus invitados por sus títulos conocidos o sus apodos más que a sus verdaderos nombres, lo que llamaba la atención de la mayoría cuando querían conocer al dueño de tal nómina.

\- Hiei...- Yusuke quiso decirle que tuviera cuidado pero eso habría una gran falta. Dejo que se fuera al campo de batalla, teniendo el amargo presentimiento que algo andaba mal.

Para colmo, tampoco aparecía Kuwuabara...

\- Deja estas- indico el demonio Yui, regresándole dos manzanas mordidas al niño de la cesta. Su sobrino lo miro confiado en su triunfo, pero también temeroso del personaje con el que iba a enfrentarse- Regresare con bien.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Qué horror, abuela, por favor!

Kuwuabara cayó de espaldas al suelo, con la cara de lo más aterrorizada y el cuerpo temblándole de miedo. Frente a él, una anciana de piel azul, vestida como madrina, jorobada y de dientes chuecos, lo miro sobre sus lentes claros, reluciendo sus ojos grises/verdes, con una mueca de decepción.

\- ¿No eras un hombre valiente, muchacho?

\- ¡Pensé que estaba alucinando!- grito Kuwuabara, recuperándose de su agitación.

\- No bromees- dijo la anciana, decorada en la mejilla derecha por una arruga pequeña pero desagradable a simple vista- Nadie es tan tieso.

\- Usted está loca- Kuwuabara se froto la cara, recuperando poco a poco la compostura para levantarse del suelo. En eso, la anciana lo acorralo usando su bastón, a una velocidad impropia de vieja de... muchos siglos parecía tener encima- ¡Oiga!

\- Tú no te vas hasta que tome mi medicina.

Ella lo dejo libre, fue hasta una silla y se sentó. A su lado, sobre una mesa de noche había una bandeja servida con comida deliciosa.

\- Señora, disculpe pero...- Kuwuabara se dijo que lo mejor era tratar, como se debía, a la vieja loca- ¿Puede comer con esos dientes?

\- ¡Dices que no tengo dientes! ¡Que irrespetuoso eres con tus mayores!

La mujer lo ataco con su bastón de nuevo, con una maestría y fuerza tan feroces como los de una persona joven, tanto que Kuwuabara lo sintió en su espalda y por la cabeza al intentar huir de ella, pero era imposible. La puerta estaba cerrada.

¿Cómo había acabado en ese lugar? ¿En una habitación de lujo y acompañado de una senil del psiquiátrico? La respuesta era lo de más sencilla: decidido a defender su orgullo y en medio porque Koenma le encomendó darle a Yusuke un mensaje sobre que se había visto a una korrine en las fronteras del Valle de los Lamentos (Seguro no era Yukina, pero no estaba mal ayudar a las de su clase), fue hasta el sitio en cuestión, tomando camino por el espantoso lago de almas condenadas (Tardo dos días en salir de allí) para acabar...en donde se encontraba ahora.

De algún modo (no recordaba mucho en realidad) lo último que supo con certeza era que cayo directo al fondo del Lago de los Lamentos, después de ser perseguido por sus apariciones y almas lastimosas, hasta que piso un fondo nada firme y de un momento a otro termino por caer. Cuando creyó que se ahogaba, en realidad estaba descendiendo muy bajo, demasiado bajo...Y de repente se encontraba en una habitación extraña, con una anciana demente que lo miro con curiosidad y le dijo, con acento terrorífico; _"¿De qué tienes miedo, gran naranja?"_

Y lo peor fue...Oh, por Dios, supo que no era humana tan solo al verla pero...Ella hizo algo que lo horrorizo de verdad.

\- ¡Tranquila, abuela! ¡Quiero salir!

\- Haz lo que puedas- dijo el vejestorio, tomándose un té, tan campante como Genkai en una crisis.

\- ¡Ayude! ¡¿Porque está cerrada la puerta?! Usted debe salir de vez en cuando.

\- No me dejan salir. De todas formas, ¿Que caso habría si salgo?

\- ¡Oiga, esto es serio! Yo si quiero salir- Kuwuabara tardo en darse cuenta de la gravedad de la respuesta de la mujer- ¿Que acaba de decir? ¿No la dejan salir?

\- Ellos están haciendo su trabajo.

\- ¿Su trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- Kuwuabara no podía concebir una razón lógica para que una anciana, aun por agresiva y rara como esa, estuviera en semejantes condiciones.

\- Quieren que me pudra aquí- contesto ella, dando un suspiro de satisfacción por el té que se tomó.

Su respuesta fue tan espontanea que Kuwuabara creyó que estaba bromeando, sin embargo, algo le decía que esa era la verdad.

\- Eso no puede ser. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este para permitir eso? Dejar morir a una vieja...

\- ¿No me presente?- pregunto distraídamente, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes- Ya te lo he dicho cuándo caíste. Debió afectarte la cabeza. Yo soy la señora de este lugar. Estas en el Castillo del Lamento, en una de sus mazmorras.

\- ¡Mazmorras!- exclamo el pelinaranjado, estupefacto. Miro la habitación, si no fuera por la puerta cerrada y la apariencia siniestra del cuarto, habría pensado que era un lujo de cárcel- ¿Esto es una prisión?

\- Especialmente hecha para mí, gran naranja.

\- ¡Que no soy una naranja!

\- Eres una naranja grande y parlante, fuu, como gritas. No gastes energías, nos quedaremos aquí hasta... bueno, a ti no te quedara más que morir.

\- No diga cosas tan siniestras, señora.

Ella volvió a mirarlo sobre sus lentes, sonriente.

\- Es la verdad, jovencito. Vas a morir aquí.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En la entrada secreta a la cocina había otra puerta que daba a un cuarto secreto, al que los sirvientes llamaban "la despensa", que cumplía con las condiciones de guardar alimentos, sin embargo, también era el lugar para esconder otro tipo de mercancía.

\- ¡No, no me lleven!

Tres sirvientes del falso amo del valle se acercaron a la asustada muchacha, indispuesta a acompañarlos. Estaba encadenada con pergaminos especiales para impedirle usar su poder. Una sirvienta de ojos misteriosos se fijó en ella, que luchaba contra los hombres para quedarse donde estaba. Era una korrine. Sus cabellos azulinos y rizados le otorgaban un aspecto infantil y más liberal, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve sobre un kimono fino que ahora estaba sucio y maltratado.

\- ¡Déjenme, no me toquen, por favor!- Se resistía con débiles fuerzas y la cara deformada de cansancio, hambre y miedo- ¡Cocinare para esos hombres, haré la limpieza, seré su sirvienta pero eso no! ¡No quiero!

\- Nuestro amo te ha pedido como regalo. No lo hagas quedar mal.

\- Eres muy torpe para ayudarnos. Cada vez que lo haces resbalamos con tus malditas lágrimas.

\- Lo siento...pero no me lleven, por favor, no quiero- Agacho la cabeza, suplicante y jadeante.

\- Díselo a ese hombre- profirió un sirviente, sin piedad- Todos los invitados del pero no te mataran, por lo menos.

\- No voy a entregarme- farfullo la chica, con la frente contra el suelo y el cuerpo temblándole de miedo y nauseas- Les daré las perlas que quieran, por favor; no me lleven con un monstruo.

\- Con ese carácter...- rió con crueldad otro criado, más robusto- Imagino que lloraras cuando te tenga y te someta.

Ella lloro amargamente. Pronto, sus lágrimas húmedas y frías se convirtieron en piedras preciosas al tocar al suelo. Al verla indefensa y patética, los hombres trataron de cogerla de nuevo, debían llevársela a un invitado de su amo como premio, pero ella mantenía la entereza suficiente para resistirse. Estaba enojada consigo misma, después de todo su dignidad estaba en juego, su única salvación había sido comprar la libertad con sus lágrimas pero en cambio todo se volvió en su contra. La querían como cebo.

Una sirviente que estaba observando tremenda escena recogió del suelo una de las lágrimas que había tocado sus zapatos. Algunos youkai traficantes decían que si la joya de los ojos llorosos de las damas de hielo era resplandeciente y preciosa, significaba que su sufrimiento era atroz y muy intenso. Podían llorar tanto de felicidad como de agonía, siempre dependiendo del grado de sus emociones, las gemas salían normales o más bellas. Y la perla en su mano era bellísima. El dolor debía ser terrible.

\- Yo me encargo de ella- dijo la mujer que se guardó la gema en un bolsillo- Fuera.

\- ¿Crees que la convencerás? Hay que llevarla.

\- No subestimes el poder de la palabra. Después de todo, ¿Que otra opción tiene?- dijo fríamente esa persona, con la cara apenas visible por el velo que le cubría la cabeza y la frente- Déjennos.

El trió de insensibles no se fió, pero al final tomaron una postura indiferente y las dejaron a solas para hablar de su inminente destino.

La korrime se abrazó a sí misma, consumida en el miedo.

\- No existe ninguna razón en el mundo por la cual acceda a "entretener" a un hombre, ni siquiera por mi vida. Mi...Mi pureza...

\- No te daré ninguna.

La pobre se asustó, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando algo que arrojar, algo con que defenderse sin encontrar nada, una salida a ese infortunio. La sirvienta se arrodillo frente suyo y cuando pensó que iría a gritarle, a abofetearla o torturarla como habían hecho los otros, vio que le abría las manos, ofreciéndole unos granos.

\- Comételos. Con esto caerás dormida y tu cuerpo tomara el temblé de un cadáver. No te preocupes, es un efecto temporal. Una o dos horas después, despertaras totalmente consciente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Diré que estas muerta y echaran tu cuerpo a la laguna de los lamentos. Allí no hay seguridad, solo debes cruzar el lago y correr lejos. Nadie sospechara.

\- ¿Porque?... ¿Intenta que escape?

\- Si no escapas te entregaran a alguien, ¿no?- Las dudas de la chica se transformaron en horror repulsivo- Debes confiar en mi e irte.

\- ¿Porque hace esto?

\- Conozco a alguien como tú- La sirvienta dejo caer su velo, revelando su verdadera cara, dejando pasmada a la korrine- Vuelve al Castillo de Hielo con los tuyos.

\- Usted...- La joven estaba impactada por su generosidad-...Gracias. Pero, encontraran a otra.

\- ¿"A otra"? ¿Hay más?

\- No todas son como yo- afirmo, atormentada- Hay de todas clases. Nos secuestraron para convertirnos en los premios de los monstruos que hay aquí.

\- ¿Los premios?

\- Por favor, sálvelas. Algunas ya han vivido el horror con esas bestias. Libérelas de esta tortura, se lo suplico.

\- Haré lo que pueda- Vio que comenzaba a alterarse y tuvo que pararla, tendiéndole los granos- Cómelos, rápido.

Ella bajo la cabeza, moviendo los brazos, mostrándole las esposas. En su boca sintió el sabor amargo de los granos pero se los trago con ansiada desesperación. De repente sintió cansancio, un cansancio mortal, y entrecerró los ojos, soñolienta. Miro a quien había venido a salvarla y le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Gracias.

La damisela cayo inconsciente, con aspecto de cadáver, al pecho de su salvador, que la tomo con cuidado para ponerla en una mejor posición antes que alguien entrara y los encontrara.

Se puso de pie y vio su reflejo en el cristal de una ventana herméticamente cerrada, ligeramente sucia y húmeda de frio.

Kurama volvió a cubrirse con el velo, pensativo sobre sus siguientes movimientos en aquel lugar.

 _"Sea el Makai o un lago de lamentos, no podemos hacernos esto. ¿Da mujeres como premio? Se toma la molestia de buscarlas y someterlas,… ¿Que está pasando aquí realmente?",_ meditaba profusamente.

Al poco rato, salió del cuarto, oyendo las denuncias de los sirvientes de que había matado a la korrine cuando era muy evidente que la chica no había recibido ningún nuevo golpe desde que se encontró con él.

Con sigilo, se encamino por los pasillos que aún no conocía. Tenía que saber que más ocultaba el castillo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Me harte!

Dando un paso atrás, Kuwuabara se preparó. Concentro su energía en su mano y de pronto tenía su Rei Ken lista para ser usada contra la impenetrable puerta, que no se abría ni ante sus golpes ni patadas.

\- Voy a cortarla.

\- Interesante poder el que tienes, naranjo. Yo también rezare a que funcione- comento la acompañante forzada del muchacho, tomándose otro té.

\- Ni modo, con usted no cuento. Se la ha pasado tomando té, ni siquiera me invito algo.

\- Es mi reserva personal- confeso ella, señalando unas cajas en un armario- Por suerte guarde varias cajas antes que me encerraran. Veras, esta era mi habitación.

El chico preparo la espada y fue al ataque...Ni una cortada pudo hacer. Salió disparado apenas toco la puerta y se dio contra la pared adversa. La habitación era muy estrecha, solo se limitaba a tres metros de ancho y cinco de largo, con mueblería y todo. No había una cama, apenas una ventana. Kuwuabara casi rompió la mesa de comedor de la anciana de no ser porque ella, al verlo venir, lo tumbo con su bastón para el otro lado, dándose contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- rugió Kuwuabara, omitiendo el "cariñoso" gesto de la mujer.

\- Un campo de fuerza.

\- Diablos, oiga. Yo vine de algún modo a parar aquí, ¿Cómo hago lo mismo para salir?

\- ¿Te caíste en el Lago de los Lamentos?

\- ¿Se refiere a ese lago hediondo? Sí.

\- Por Edgar Poe...sí que eres estúpido. ¿Cruzaste por el lago? Debiste escalar las montañas, es la ruta más corta y segura. ¿Qué te hizo venir por ese camino?

\- Sentí presencias siniestras y supuse que, como el sitio al que iba estaba aglomerado de espíritus, era algo normal.

\- ¿No notaste la crucial diferencia?- Kuwuabara la miro confundido- El Lago de los Lamentos no conduce energía demoníaca, la absorbe y la transforma en fuerza. Has confundido las cosas. El Lago es conocido por devorarse a los demonios, a sus depresiones y amarguras, es el lugar perfecto para tirar un cadáver y verlo desaparecer sin hacerse mucho problema.

\- Usted dice cosas muy aterradoras.

Kuwuabara le quedo mirando con estupor y nerviosismo.

\- Es la verdad. En el centro del lago hay una entrada de emergencia, automáticamente acabas aquí si te hundes en el fondo.

\- Créame, no me metí a propósito. Me perseguían como locos.

\- Oh, entonces...Cuéntame tus pasiones.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Los "vigilantes espirituales" del lago siempre buscan al mejor usuario de energía.

\- Claro, si están muertos, no veo de que les serviría...

\- No es eso. No es tu energía; es tu pasión.

\- No le sigo.

\- Eres un joven con voluntad si te perseguían con tanto ahínco. Una voluntad fuerte e indomable, capaz de atraer a los espíritus más apáticos y depresivos de este valle, dime, ¿Tienes ese tipo de voluntad? No es coraje ni valentía, no tienes siquiera que tener un motivo. Solo el poder de hacer lo imposible, de tener fe y resistir hasta tu último aliento.

\- Eso...- No pudo esconder su asombro. Eso sí le había pasado y muchas veces, lo sentía como una capacidad especial para hacerlo todo y lograr lo que se dispusiese, especialmente cuando veía a Yukina, en el Torneo de las Artes Oscuras, cuando fue a rescatarla de Tarukane, siempre que necesitaba una motivación, su razón estaba en la sonrisa de ella- Sí, lo he sentido.

\- Increíble- La anciana lo miro con curiosidad y él se le acerco, pensando que iría a decirle algo secreto cuando lo miro intensamente- ¿A que le temes, gran naranja?

Kuwuabara cerró los ojos fuertemente y se alejó lo más que pudo, asustado.

\- ¡Diablos, vieja! ¡No vuelva a hacer eso jamás, ¿me oye?!

Ella solo se sonrió, divertida.

¿Porque siempre acababa con los locos?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yusuke no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Estaría alucinando? ¿La comida tendría veneno, algún alucinógeno como temía Kurama? No era posible...Hiei estaba mordiendo el polvo ante sus ojos. El espectáculo era doloroso de ver, ni peleando contra Sensui o el Rey Yakumo lo vio tan lastimado. Su brazo de espadachín estaba severamente lastimado, las gotas de sangre caían al pasto, uniéndose a las otras, que se deslizaban lentamente por las heridas abiertas.

Debía reconocer que el sujeto con el que lo habían mandado a pelear, el tal Yui, era bastante excepcional, pero a ese grado era intolerable. No quería ver como seguían dándole golpes a Hiei, ni siquiera lo soportaba con Kuwuabara. Yui sacaba a lucir un látigo de poder tan letal como el de Kurama entre sus dedos, del que salían ataques formidables.

Al principio, Hiei había tomado la ventaja al atacarlo directo y lanzarlo lejos. Un rato después volvió a aparecer, dentro de una esfera de poder teletransportadora. Y quince minutos más tarde ambos estaban en condiciones deplorables. Parecían complacidos, pero el dolor no hacía más que acentuarse cuando lo intentaban de nuevo. Yui tenía la ventaja porque Hiei estaba acorralado, sin espada que portar ni estrategia que aplicar.

Cuando Yusuke quiso creer que el Jaganshi tenía un plan, supo que solo fantaseaba al ver su sombra correr a gran velocidad, dispuesto a dar un último ataque.

Yusuke, los otros competidores y el propio anfitrión (que sonreía siniestramente) quedaron atónitos.

En un segundo, el combate había acabado.

La sangre dio evidencia de eso.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

.

\- Debo decir que le queda el disfraz, Kurama-san.

Y no lo decía con burla. Dada la fisonomía de Kurama, la indumentaria de sirvienta le sentaba bien. Su apariencia delicada y hombros poco rectos, unido a lo tersa de su piel y gestos algo melindrosos, pasaban más que desapercibidos entre la multitud si le veían vestido como del servicio. Hubiera querido un disfraz masculino pero después de enterarse de como trataban los sirvientes a las mujeres de premio se rehusó pasar por esa horrible actuación y prefirió cambiar el género. Además, hallo muchos trajes de maid sin usar que eran de su medida.

\- No lo diga de esa forma, lord.

\- Yo no he contratado mujeres en décadas para no caer en la tentación.

\- ¿Que tentación?- Kurama no pensaba que el lord hablase de mujeres en el sentido pervertido.

\- Las mujeres acarrean más tormentos que los hombres.

\- Cierto- Se restó a decir- Le he traído de comer.

Se arrodillo frente la mazmorra, poniendo distancia de la sombra de lord Spatula, dejándole una bandeja con comida que había logrado robar de la cocina.

\- Mis más sinceras gracias.

\- Sé que no come carne, pero esto será suficiente por ahora. He visto que no ha comido en semanas. ¿Hace cuánto que esta aquí?

\- Unos dos años- contesto con tranquilidad el prisionero, tomando la bandeja con elegancia, sin un gramo de necesidad por comer locamente- Creo que es el primer plato que me dan luego de seis meses.

\- Usted es muy distinguido, lord Spatula. Se lo toma con mucha calma.

¿Dos años en una cárcel sin quejarse? ¿Seis meses sin comida? Para un demonio era cosa de todos los días pero este llevaba las cosas al extremo, manteniéndose sereno y tan relajado que Kurama lo tildo de vago por no actuar.

\- El equilibrio volverá a forjarse en cuanto sea el momento.

\- ¿No cree que en vez de esperar, debería actuar?

\- No soy un hombre impulsivo- _Si, se notaba_ \- ¿Que ha averiguado allá arriba?

\- Tienen a mujeres demonio aquí, sospecho que podrían haber humanas también.

\- ¿Mujeres? Que gustos tan degenerados tiene ese sujeto.

\- No son para él. Son para los invitados.

\- Ese despreciable vendería a su propia madre, si la tuviera- comento el lord, cogiendo los cubiertos para empezar a cortar y comer como todo un caballero- Con certeza digo que quiere aumentar el volumen de desgracias. Yokai, monstruos, mujeres, solo falta que algunos mueran para que el lago reaccione.

\- ¿"Reaccione"? ¿El Lago de los Lamentos no es solamente un lago de almas?

\- No, por supuesto. Es una aglomeración de espíritus.

\- Lord, creo que usted sabe más de lo que está sucediendo aquí y no me lo está diciendo.

\- Kurama-san, no le escondo nada. Por su amabilidad me encantaría ofrecerle mi ayuda. No podrá ser de fuerza, pues esta no me queda mucho, así que solo puedo darle mi aporte de conocimiento.

\- Dígame lo que sabe.

\- Lo que sé...es que ese loco va a hacer algo grande. Tengo el presentimiento que ha pensado en todo y está organizándose, preparándose para un gran proyecto. Todo cuanto venga de ese rufián es desconcertante, pero acaba por tener sentido. Y lo hará de la peor manera.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? Los demonios invitados aquí, las mujeres secuestradas y el lago de los lamentos. ¿Se refiere a ellos? Yo también pienso que hay una estrecha relación pero no encuentro cual sea.

\- Cuando la arrogancia sonríe, suele vacilar torpemente.

Kurama sintió que estaba hablando con Shanti, el demonio poeta.

\- Supongo... Cometerá un error, pero antes de eso debo avisar a mis compañeros.

\- Tenga cuidado- Le tendió la bandeja vacía de alimentos y el vaso sin una gota de agua- No los habrá invitado por una simple competencia. Está planeando algo y si le siguen la corriente acabaran en su telaraña tramposa.

\- Descuide- susurro Kurama, antes de marcharse por donde vino- Si estoy con ellos, estarán bien.

.

* * *

.

Al Shikon miro a Hiei de pies a cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con desilusión.

\- Lastima que se sienta tan mal- insinuó, provocador- Hay premios y fortunas esperándole. Ha dado una pelea magnifica, fuera de mis precedentes.

\- ¿Sus "precedentes"?- enfatizo Yusuke, de mal humor- No estamos para bromas. Llevare a Hiei a su cuarto...

\- Yo puedo caminar solo- Se quitó al detective espiritual de un golpe, más ligero de lo que hubiera querido- Habla, gusano. ¿De qué clase de premios estás hablando?- pregunto con brusquedad, sorprendiendo al anfitrión.

\- No es la gran cosa. Os dije que daría fortuna, también deseos. Dejaba los premios especiales para una sorpresa.

\- ¿"Premios especiales"?- repitió Yusuke, suspicaz.

\- Sí- Al Shikon unió ambas manos detrás de su espalda, con serenidad engañosa- Una cena esplendida, toda la degustación y el licor que deseen, con preciosas féminas dispuestas a complacerlo- El acento que uso para hablar de lo último le dio una mala idea a Yusuke, quien recordó la vez que vio una película de guerra, en donde los triunfadores eran recibidos con fiesta, banquete y mujeres hermosas al llegar a su pueblo. ¿De eso se trataba el premio? No le sonaba muy original, pero tampoco poco tentador- Hay para elegir.

\- Momento, ¿Aquí hay mujeres? No las he visto.

\- Están en otro lado, preparándose para ustedes y los otros.

A Yusuke no le gusto la sonrisa de su supuesto anfitrión, tampoco su insinuación nada discreta.

\- Yo paso. Como ve, Hiei tampoco podría...

\- Quiero mi premio.

Yusuke casi se cae de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Había oído bien?

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Entiendes lo que este sujeto está diciendo...?

\- Ya veo- Sonrió el anfitrión, divertido- Vaya a su habitación y le servirá la cena una de mis mejores chicas.

\- No me fío de su gusto para elegirme algo- repuso Hiei, con una voz que el moreno no reconoció. O al menos su voz hablando de esa manera.

\- Vera que acierto- sonrió Al Shikon, rodeándose lentamente de luz para desaparecer frente sus ojos.

El detective no lo soporto más y abordo al demonio de preguntas, incrédulo por lo que había escuchado, aprovechando que su amigo apenas podía caminar firmemente por el gran daño sufrido.

\- No me lo creo de ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te golpearon en algún lado de la cabeza muy fuerte, que es este repentino cambio de interés por las mujeres? ¿De verdad aceptaras un "premio" viniendo de un tipo como ese? Te desconozco.

\- Urameshi- murmuro el Jaganshi, mirándolo de costado- Vete al diablo.

Yusuke no supo cómo tomarse eso. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

.

* * *

.

Miro atrás, mujeres temblorosas y horrorizadas. Al frente, monstruos armados y prepotentes. Para su mala suerte, tenía que seguir el ritmo de la situación. No le quedaba de otra, puesto que aún no había descubierto todo lo que quería saber. Solo por eso permitió que le pusieran las esposas con pergamino mágico, apenas acabo de hablar con Lord Spatula, sabiendo que no lo habían reconocido.

Había calculado los tiempos. A esa hora, seguramente los primeros combatientes de la competencia de la mañana habrían ganado y reclamaban sus premios. Por eso los sirvientes juntaron a las mujeres, todas en contra su voluntad y sin oportunidad de defenderse, en la despensa, formando un circulo de murmullos asustados y gemidos ahogados, a la vista de los dependientes que no dejaban de repetir que tenían que seguir las ordenes, que ellas debían ceder para que no se sospechara nada y, por tanto, actuar como sumisas mujerzuelas.

Cuando Kurama regreso a la despensa, con dos monstruos a sus espaldas, con solo ver la desolación y tormento en los ojos de las mujeres supo lo que se tramaba. Ya que todavía iba vestido como una dama, lo trataron como tal. Le esposaron, arrojaron al suelo y recibió la misma amenaza que más de una víctima habría escuchado antes. Por culpa de la caída su velo se ladeo, revelando un corto mechón rojo, porque el resto de su cabellera lo traía atado para no delatarse.

Estando en esa posición crítica, su mejor opción era pensar en qué hacer. Al menos sabía cuántas prisioneras había en total. Debería salvarlas más tarde, porque si lo que dijo Lord Spatula era verdad, todo llevaba a una sola dirección, un plan maléfico. Al Shikon quería algo de sus invitados y hasta no saber que aspiraciones tenia no podía actuar, debía esperar. No podía arriesgar a las victimas ni a sus compañeros.

Estaba tan absorto pensando en esto que no escucho los comentarios sarcásticos de los empleados hasta que oyó pronunciar el nombre "Jaganshi" a uno de ellos. De inmediato presto oídos a la conversación que los sirvientes tenían enfrente de las mujeres, que con coraje y miedo recibían sus insultos.

¿Hiei… había perdido? Su desconcierto fue nada comparado con saber que después de su derrota, a manos de Yui, quería su "premio". A menos que supiera que él se encontraba allí, cosa improbable, entonces había pedido pasar la noche con una cualquiera.

Definitivamente, eso no le estaba gustando.

De repente los hombres se alteraron, fijándose en una puerta, desde la cual se escuchaba escándalo y golpes. Paso un minuto tenso de silencio, en la que incluso las sollozantes mujeres dejaron de suspirar. Todos quedaron paralizados y confusos. La puerta finalmente fue abierta por un sirviente desesperado que apenas la abrió cayó al suelo, cubierto en llamas. Atrás de él, el joven demonio de fuego entraba con parsimonia, sujetándose del hombro perforado, con señales de daño por todo el cuerpo, con la ropa ensangrentada, tanta sangre se le escurría que hasta en su capa negra se destacaba el rojo color.

Kurama ahogo su propia voz, asombrado de verlo así, asustado de la gravedad notable de sus heridas, seguramente hechas durante una ardua y larga batalla. Murmuro su nombre con angustia silenciosa, recordando que debía mantener su papel y mantenerse anónimo.

Por cómo se movía pareciese que le costase caminar. Sin embargo, su estado no hizo de menos a su fiera mirada, que paso por cada uno de los ocupantes de la despensa, buscando algo, o a alguien.

\- ¿Dónde está la hembra que me prometieron, escoria?

\- Usted no debería estar aquí.

\- El Amo se hará cargo de elegirle una mujer de acuerdo a...

\- Ese inepto no me conoce- Hiei le dedico una mirada fría al grupo de chicas aterrorizadas- ¿Esas son todas las mujeres?

\- ¿Que está haciendo aquí, señor?

\- Buscando mí premio. Si su jefe me envía a cualquiera no podre quejarme después.

\- No tenía que venir hasta aquí para...

\- ¿Alguna sabe tratar heridas?- pregunto, fríamente- Me convendría.

\- Hay unas tres...- empezó a decir un youkai, quien de pronto tomo a Kurama del brazo, levantándolo con brusquedad- Pero ella es mejor. Se nos murió una hace poco y esta se tomó el trabajo de cuidar del cadáver antes de tirarla- Se burló el hombre, sacudiéndole- Sabrá limpiar, por lo menos.

Kurama sintió que lo empujaban y arrojaban al suelo, como una bolsa de mercadería. Sus manos estaban esposadas, así que no pudo evitar el golpe. Como pudo, se arrodillo. El velo se le desprendió por completo, dejando su cabellera libre, cual larga y sedosa era.

Hiei apenas parpadeo.

\- Hn. Es pasable.

¿Él también estaba actuando? Había sonado brutalmente directo.

Los sirvientes fueron a levantarle pero se resistió. Se echó a un lado, todavía en esposas, con actitud rebelde. Se apartó de sus perseguidores y los encaro, dedicándoles en una mirada el desprecio que les tenia por lo que le hacían a las jóvenes inocentes.

Su sincera repulsión se reemplazó por el asombro al sentir una fría hoja de acero por su cuello. Hiei estaba detrás de él con un cuchillo sucio de cocina, tentando la yugular. Sino fuera porque le conocía, habría creído que la farsa fue demasiado lejos. Hiei era un extremista con todo.

Las mujeres gritaron aterradas, mientras los sirvientes no sabían que hacer. Uno de los invitados especiales de su amo amenazaba la vida de uno de los premios, en lo personal no les interesaba pero estaban seguros que su jefe estaría de malas si descubría que dejaron a un vándalo hacer lo que se le antojase en su castillo.

\- Me la llevo- De pronto, la situación estaba controlada y Hiei tiro el arma blanca a un lado para jalar a "la pelirroja" de la cabellera- Me gusta que se resistan.

Kurama quedo atónito. ¿Fue su imaginación o sonaba a una de las frases de Youko? Hiei estaba jugando demasiado en serio. Le ordeno ponerse de pie y seguirlo a su recamara, custodiados por los sirvientes a los que Hiei les demando que solo porque se viera mal no significaba que no podría matarlos a todos, pero ellos alegaron que los acompañarían para llevar la otra parte del premio, que se trataba de la cena. Por el largo camino, cinco monstruos vigilaban que "ella" no escapara o que ocurriese algún incidente, hasta que llegaron a destino.

En todo el trayecto, el kitsune contemplaba con disimulo las intensas heridas de Hiei. Debía cerrarlas pronto, desinfectarlas y sanarlas. Se preocupaba tanto por el que Hiei se dio cuenta y miro a otro lado, incomodo. Era más que obvio que necesitaba tratamiento urgente y por eso le sorprendía que pudiera caminar cargando tantas dolencias.

Los hombres acabaron por llenar el cuarto de platos suntuosos y de apariencia exquisita, mientras Hiei le decía a Kurama telepáticamente:

 _"- ¿Que traes puesto? Siempre sospeche que tenías algo retorcido._

 _\- No digas eso. Es un disfraz. La mejor forma de indagar en un lugar prohibido es infiltrándote. A todo esto, ¿Que fuiste hacer a la bodega?_

 _\- No me hables en ese tono, malpensado-_ Hiei le dirigió una disimulada mirada de malicia _\- Solo eres la sirvienta"_

Kurama iba a contraatacar diciéndole unas cuantas verdades cuando los rudos hombres reverenciaron a Hiei, anunciando que todo estaba preparado y listo. Hiei solo señalo la puerta para que se largaran lo más pronto posible. Hasta que el último monstruo se marchó, el Jangashi y Kurama se quedaron mirando, rodeados de lujo y extravagancia, uno vestido como esclava imperial y el otro severamente herido.

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que decidieron, al mismo tiempo, echarse a reír.

\- Actuaste maquiavélico; a decir verdad, me asuste un poco.

\- Eres un tonto. Pudiste quedarte con tu ropa y no meterte con las mujeres.

\- Al Shikon ya me había visto, habría resultado problemático saber que pasaba siendo yo- Kurama paro de reír y lo miro con inquietud- Deberías acostarte. Puedo ver que fue una pelea intensa.

\- Hn- Contesto indiferente, repuesto de la risa. Por su orgullo no permitió que Kurama lo ayudara a caminar ni mucho menos ceder a apoyarse de él. Fue a la cama y se sentó con cuidado. Las suaves sabanas no tardaron en ensuciarse de rojo sangre y marrón tierra- ¿Que has estado haciendo, ladrón revoltoso?

\- He descubierto muchas cosas, Hiei. Pero eso puede esperar- Se desprendió la lana de su vestido con los dientes y recogió una botella de ron, que habían traído los sirvientes, para maniobrar sobre todas las heridas y laceraciones en la piel del espadachín- He oído lo que ha pasado. Mientras estuve allí abajo, los oía hablar.

\- Servidumbre chismosa- rugió el más joven, viendo a Kurama arrodillarse frente a él para comenzar a tratarlo. Era una causa perdida. No podría abarcarlo todo, las heridas eran más profundas de las que un cirujano podría manejar.

\- Usan a las mujeres como "premio" para los que ganan. No están aquí a voluntad; las secuestraron de sus hogares y las obligan a dar "servicios de habitación". Entre ellas, estaba una korrine.

\- Lo sabía- exclamo Hiei, con enojo por haber tenido razón- Maldito asqueroso.

\- ¿Sabías de eso?

\- Por eso baje hasta esa bodega. Mientras peleaba, el escudo de energía se quebró y pude ver muchas cosas que pase por alto. Me di cuenta...Esa barrera no solo limitaba la zona del combate. Era una protección contra poderes como mi Jagan. De alguna forma, anula la presencia de personas y áreas que de otro modo serían muy evidentes. Es como si borraran el yoki y prohibieran el acceso a ciertos lugares. Pude ver habitaciones debajo de este castillo que antes no estaban. En eso, sentí la presencia de una korrine.

\- La he rescatado. Ahora debe estar corriendo por la Laguna de los Lamentos- anuncio Kurama, para sorpresa del demonio- Yo también he hecho mis descubrimientos.

\- Ya veo. Este sitio resulto ser como creías, pero más repugnante.

\- Lo que me pregunto es, ¿Fuiste a la bodega por la chica?

\- No soy tan despiadado- Se defendió Hiei ante la pregunta.

\- No me refería a eso. Yo la libere unas horas antes que tu lucha contra Yui empezara. ¿La sentiste allí, en ese momento?

\- Sí, al igual que las otras mujeres.

\- No es posible- reflexiono Kurama- Yo vi que la arrojaban dentro de la Laguna de los Lamentos. Ha de estar allí todavía sino se ha despertado o buscando una manera de salir. Ha pasado tiempo para que lograra escapar, ¿Estás seguro que sentiste el yoki de una korrine en esa bodega?

Hiei se hastió por la pregunta.

\- Ya te dije que sí.

Kurama pensó aceleradamente. ¿Ella no lo logro? ¿Se había ahogado en la laguna antes de despertar? No, la laguna no era tan profunda y dado que tenía la apariencia de una muerta ningún espíritu iría a acecharla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Kurama, deja.

\- Debo limpiarte las heridas, por lo menos- respondió. Le echo ron al brazo de Hiei, bañando así la sangre y la mugre. El demonio ni siquiera pestaño ante el ardiente ácido- Conocí a un prisionero aquí. Dice que es el verdadero amo de este valle y que Al Shikon es un farsante, que está planeando algo sobre todos los demonios reunidos aquí.

\- Al final, si resulto ser un caso.

\- Sí, ahora Yusuke tiene excusa para regresar tarde- comento Kurama, para aligerar la tensión. Sabía que no podía decir directamente que Hiei había perdido una pelea, de modo que hablar sobre ello tampoco era una opción si lo quería quieto y calmado mientras lo trataba- ¿Dónde está él ahora?

\- Fue su turno de pelear. Nuestro "anfitrión" se ve contento con él.

\- Está tramando algo. Tenemos que avisar a los otros.

\- ¿Quiénes otros?- Hiei hablo con disgusto- Esos adictos a la lucha no dejaran de pelear solo porque les digas que están cayendo en una trampa- Kurama alzo la mirada y lo miro como diciendo "Mira quién habla", a lo que él se molestó- No vale la pena. Encarguémonos de ese imitador de los lamentos y ya está.

\- Si fuera tan fácil no se habría expuesto ante los mejores luchadores del Makai, encerrado al verdadero amo del valle y puesto barreras que protejan sus sucios secretos. Tiene un plan.

\- Pues, desbarátalo. Haz tu juego, estratega- enfatizo la última palabra para recordarle que el mejor para los planes y con más cerebro en el equipo Urameshi era él.

\- No puedo hacerlo sin saber todos los detalles. Todavía quedan preguntas por responder, sin ellas estaré atacando sin bases.

\- Siempre con ese problema... Al enemigo no lo analizas, no dejas que te ataque y te cuente lo que va a hacer; debes vencerlo. Encontraras la manera luchando contra él.

\- Yo no ataco a lo bruto- Se defendió- Yo no hago mi jugada sin saber qué puedo hacerlo a mi manera.

El korrine desvió la mirada de la suya, indispuesto a seguir hablando de filosofías de pelea, sabiendo que acabarían discutiendo. Dada la práctica que Kurama tenía tratando heridos (a veces Kuwuabara o Yusuke, pero principalmente Hiei) antes de dos minutos ya tenía cerradas y limpias varias dolencias de la piel del Jaganshi. La gravedad de las heridas no eran un simple juego y sabía que la resistencia y el orgullo de Hiei eran lo único que le impedían admitir que le dolía a infiernos.

Cerro cinco más, esta vez usando tela de las sabanas y ajustándola a la piel con los largos flecos de las cortinas. Iba por la tercera botella de alcohol cuando noto a Hiei mas callado de lo normal. No fue hasta que tuvo la fuerte sensación que le miraba por encima de la cabeza que dejo el tratamiento para saber que tramaba.

El demonio de fuego tenía los ojos entrecerrados, asombrosamente relajado.

\- Hiei, ¿Ya no te duele?

\- Era un daño temporal- murmuro, con la voz extrañamente aguda.

\- No opino lo mismo.

\- Ese comedor de manzanas también sabe algo- Volvió a decir en el mismo tono, rasgándose el pecho- Mientras luchaba contra el, hablo conmigo por telepatía y me lo contó.

\- … ¿El demonio Yui? ¿Qué te contó?

\- No estoy seguro- Kurama vio con alarma un rastro de sangre por donde Hiei se rascaba- El no peleaba en serio. Estaba tratando de quebrar la barrera para hacerse escuchar.

\- ¡Deja de tocarte!- pidió, llevando una mano a la herida nuevamente abierta. De súbito, la sangre caliente volvió dentro de la carne, dejando de coagular- ¿Qué es esto, Hiei?

\- Ya te lo dije. Es un daño temporal. Nunca trato de pelear en serio.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que todo fue planeado? ¿Te hizo algo para que tus heridas se regeneraran? Por Kami, Hiei, explícame.

\- Eres molesto.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti y trato de entender lo que pasa. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el tal Yui?

\- Ese maldito me utilizo para romper la barrera. Es humillante.

Kurama vio que su pecho se limpiaba por completo y a los daños desaparecer lentamente, como si se tratara de maquillaje, reponiendo completamente al joven demonio.

 _"¿Qué significa esto? Hiei esta cambiado y se ve mareado. ¿Sera una reacción a esta técnica de regeneración? "_

\- Concéntrate. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

\- Estoy perfectamente- Kurama se froto la frente, pensando en que hacer- Te ves bien.

Al oír semejante frase, todo raciocinio de Kurama se desbarato, como cuando la marea ataca un castillo de arena.

\- ¿Hiei?- le nombro con cuidado, dejando ver toda su perplejidad- ¿Lo dices...en serio?

En respuesta, Hiei se encogió de hombros, como si no valiera la pena decirle que si o que no. Apoyo los brazos contra su regazo, inclinándose al sorprendido rostro del otro. Al verlo tan cerca noto que sus ojos rojos lo reflejaban con claridad serena. Era todo un acontecimiento. Hiei estaba tranquilo. En paz.

\- Ven aquí- susurro. Agarro las hombreras del vestido, empujándolo a su dirección. Se recostó en la cama, llevándose consigo a Kurama. Sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros revestidos de tela antigua hasta el cuello del zorro, quitando unas mechas rojas para verle el rostro.

Naturalmente estaba desbocado, estupefacto. Hiei no solo actuaba diferente, sino que era más accesible y permisivo. Y sus ojos, rojo brillante, le entregaban un mensaje seductor que jamás vio en toda su libertad.

\- Hiei, no estás bien- El pelinegro pasó juguetonamente las manos por su cabellera, enredando los dedos en la melena. Todo era tan surrealista que apenas reacciono al fortuito beso que Hiei le robo.

Cuando se repitió que el Jaganshi no estaba en sus sanos cabales, algo en el vibro de anticipada excitación. Entendió que era a efecto de las manos de Hiei en su cabello, en su cadera rozándole y el ardor de sus besos que, aunque fuertes y fogosos, no lo tocaban con rudeza ni deseos de control. Era amable, incluso cariñoso.

Un comportamiento así de su parte no era nada normal. Sintió curiosidad por todos esos raros síntomas y, por primera vez, contribuyo a la enfermedad, respondiendo a sus caricias y besos.

\- Deja- musito Hiei suavemente, advirtiendo que lo tocaba por encima de sus heridas vendadas. Ya no tenía daño visible y la sangre que quedaba era la que absorbió la tela- No me trates como a un enfermo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Hiei entrecerró los ojos.

\- Siempre debo cerrarte la boca, charlatán.

Lo jalo del vestido y lo beso, con inusitada pasión.

Al sentir el calor ardiente de su piel, Kurama lo miro con todo el amor que podía darle y tomo sus labios, jurando quedarse a su lado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La locura tuvo nuevas definiciones en el cerebro de Kuwuabara. Primero, porque la entrada de un castillo era toda una laguna de lamentos, y no solo el titulo le hacía honor. Segundo, porque al caer en ese mar de almas condenadas ahora estaba encerrado con una anciana loca. Tercero, porque llego una tercera loca. Perdón, Kuwuabara no pensaba así, jamás lo haría, pero esa korrine no se parecía en nada a su adorada y tranquila Yukina.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

La dama de hielo recién llegada, de nombre Stella, gritaba y golpeaba la puerta con sus tiernas manos. Kuwuabara se imaginó que su amada damisela jamás se comportaría de esa manera tan brutal, desesperante y escandalosa. Por supuesto, nuestro pelinaranja no tenía idea de los sufrimientos que Stella debió tolerar como prisionera. Ella no fue secuestrada por sus lágrimas de perlas, sino para ser usada como juguete entre monstruos.

\- ...Se suponía que debían tirarme...y cuando despertara, podría huir...

\- ¿Tirarte? ¿Es que acaso aquí no respetan a las mujeres?

\- Los sirvientes me creyeron muerta y me llevaron al Lago de los Lamentos; eso lo sé con certeza pero no entiendo lo que ocurrió. Cuando desperté trate de salir del lago pero me atasque y de repente caí. Pensé que era una laguna poco profunda.

\- Yo también lo creí- comento Kuwuabara, mirando con extrañeza que la anciana no comentara nada.

Minutos después, la korrine Stella les explicaba a ambos como había llegado allí, con lujo de detalles.

Una vez acabo el miserable relato, Kuwuabara exploto de la indignación.

\- ¡¿Es eso cierto?! ¡Estos monstruos son...tan monstruos! ¿Qué se creen que son las mujeres, usándolas como premios? Que despreciable, asqueroso...- Kuwuabara se puso de pie, alterado y colérico- Aquí si hay algo horrible. ¿Dices que ese tal Amo, como se llame, les hace algo a los combatientes después de pelear?

\- Sí, me lo dijo una chica que vivió el horror con uno de ellos- contó la korrine, angustiada- Después...después de "hacer eso", ella intento escapar cuando el monstruo fue al tocador. Por desgracia, todas las puertas estaban selladas y era imposible salir. Eso la sorprendió, pero pensó que el Amo lo hizo a causa de ella. La puerta de la entrada se abrió justo cuando el odioso yokai acabo de bañarse. Era el Amo. De repente, el abusador cayó al suelo. Se veía horrible y atroz, peor que muerto. Ella grito y el Amo la amenazo con secuestrar a más mujeres de su tribu sino callaba lo que paso allí...

\- Esto es repugnante- gruño Kuwuabara, mostrando toda su rabia y coraje- No esperaba menos de una fiesta de salvajes.

\- Fue horrible- agrego Stella, sollozante- ¡Yo también tenía miedo de morir pero fui egoísta! Ellas me protegían de ser la siguiente y tomaron mi lugar. Ese joven me dijo que las salvaría...Creo que no huí de inmediato porque me sentía en deuda, no quería dejarlas atrás y olvidar...Hay más mujeres, todas son inocentes, ¿Porque nos hacen esto?...

\- Ya, ya- El chico trato de calmarla, descubriendo la faceta misericordiosa y bondadosa de Stella- Te prometo que cuando salga de aquí las liberare a todas de esta pesadilla y volverán a casa.

Stella dio un respingo, sorprendida.

\- ¿De verdad?... ¿Pero cómo? No podemos salir.

 _"Eso es verdad,...pero, debo hacer algo",_ pensó Kuwuabara con decisión, apretando fuertemente su puño.

Por su parte, la vieja del té los oía en silencio, atenta sus palabras.

 _"Me tientan, jóvenes, de verdad me gustaría ayudarlos. Pero no es el momento. Debe actuar el verdadero Amo de este Valle y darme la señal",_ reflexiono, divida en el deber de serle fiel a su jefe o seguir su compasión por los seres que sufrían en el castillo.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se subió el vestido y acomodo la tela sobre sus hombros, que era bastante delicada. Se peinó la cabellera desordenada para después sujetarla en un broche. Por fortuna, Hiei estaba profundamente dormido a sus espaldas para ver lo que hacía y demandarle que hacía muchos melindres con su disfraz. Se alzó todo el cabello y se lo sujeto fuerte con el broche, evaluándose ante el reflejo de la ventana. Si su madre lo viese diría que lucía como toda una señorita.

Se echó a la cama y miro a Hiei por encima de la almohada. Acaricio su rostro y le subió la sabana para tapar su desnudez, repitiéndole que regresaría pronto, aun sabiendo que no le escuchaba.

Quiso salir por la puerta pero sería muy delatador. Pensó en la ventana, usando las raíces de los árboles cercanos para así escapar del cuarto. Cuando quiso abrir la ventana un campo de fuerza rechazo su intento y tuvo que alejar la mano. Una pequeña quemadura se hizo sentir en su piel, pero comparado con el fuego de Hiei no era nada.

Se sacudió la mano herida y recordó con astucia que en ese tipo de castillos antiguos existían salidas secretas, como en los tiempos de los grandes políticos y gente acaudalada. Empezó la búsqueda cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien se acercaba. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando oyó golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Maestro Jaganshi?- Se escuchó del otro lado del muro.

 _"Al Shikon",_ reconoció Kurama al instante. Estaba vestido como una empleada, así que lo correcto sería abrirle y hacerle la escena de mujer traumatizada. Si no le dejaba pasar, por otro lado, podría intentar algo. Si lo que le dijo el lord era verdad, debía andarse con cuidado con ese personaje.

Kurama decidió dejarlo entrar. Recogió el velo de la cama y se lo coloco sobre la cabeza. Por el momento, se amoldaría a su papel.

Al Shikon vio a una joven de aspecto delicado detrás de la puerta. A su parecer, se cubría el rostro por pudor. La miro sin interés y entro en la habitación, encontrando a su invitado descansando en la gran cama. Sonrió con desprecio.

\- Ha caído satisfecho, ¿eh?

La sirvienta dio un respingo, bajando la cabeza con disimulada timidez.

\- Veamos si dura en paz- Al Shikon levanto el brazo. Una concentración de yoki se formó en su palma y Kurama se hizo a un lado, con una rosa a punto de convertirse en látigo en su mano- Pero primero...- La energía oscura se acercó lentamente a Hiei. El kitsune se impaciento pero entonces Al Shikon frunció el ceño, observando que la energía maligna no podía tocar al durmiente, rechazando su poder, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera rodeado de un ente protector. _"¿Qué es eso?"_ , se preguntó Kurama, quien no había notado algo así antes- No es nada decepcionante. Me lo esperaba, aunque esto retrasa mis planes- La energía maligna volvió a las manos de Al Shikon.

\- ...A...Amo- murmuro Kurama, con cierta resistencia- ¿Puedo salir?

\- Me temo que no. Continuaras entreteniéndolo.

\- Amo...Quiero salir- dijo con voz melodiosa, fingiendo ser lastimosa.

\- Hay un baño. Quédate allí a llorar si quieres. Pero cuando despierte le servirás, sin decir una palabra de esto, ¿entendido?- Kurama supo a lo que se refería y fingió que le costaba responderle por miedo- ¿No vino alguien más por aquí?

\- No, Amo.

\- Uh, había pensado que vino con compañía.

\- Es una habitación individual, Amo.

\- Sí, ese detective debió venir con alguien. Quizás los confundí- Se dijo, para alivio de Kurama. A veces era conveniente que los anfitriones no recordasen a los acompañantes de sus grandes invitados, de otra forma lo hubiera descubierto.

\- Amo, ¿Cuándo podre irme?

\- No te hagas ilusiones, mujer- bramo con desprecio, para después fijarse en el cuerpo inmóvil de Hiei- Ni siquiera puedo entrar en su mente, ¿Sera por el Jagan?... Da igual. Él se quedara aquí unos días más. Y tú le servirás, sin discutir ni rechinar, ¿entiendes, mujer?

\- ...Sí, Amo.

\- Y mantenme informado si sus heridas son graves. Si sangra de nuevo, toca la ventana y vendré.

\- Como diga, Amo- lo despidió la falsa sirvienta, cerrando la puerta. Una vez fuera el "Amo", Kurama suspiro con desgana- Que hombre más desagradable. Debemos salir, Hiei. No veo nada sano con quedarnos aquí.

¿Y ahora qué? Con la ventana delataría su intento de huida y la puerta no era una opción, y de ninguna manera iba a quedarse a esperar el turno de Hiei para luchar. Para colmo, tenía la terrible sensación que todo se complicaría más tarde.

.

* * *

.

 _"Aquí suceden cosas muy raras...",_ pensaba Yusuke Urameshi mientras caminaba por los pasillos, de lo más desconcertado con el comportamiento de sus amigos. Primero, Kurama desaparecía y comenzaba a sospechar que, a virtud de sus viejas mañas, estuviera robando. Segundo, hace poco se acercó a la habitación asignada de Hiei y lo encontró durmiendo con una mujer. ¿Eso era posible? Este episodio lo dejo tan perplejo que camino sin rumbo a cualquier lado, preguntándose cuanto habían cambiado sus amigos. Hablando de amigos, ¿Dónde estaba Kuwuabara, que no se aparecía para defender su orgullo? Seguro que estaba haciendo otra de sus locuras para ganarse el amor de Yukina.

Pensando sobre eso, Keiko debía estar preocupada. Los combates lo hacían olvidarla, solo por un rato, y al recordar porque había venido se ponía a investigar por el recinto, sin saber con qué encontrarse. Cuando los sirvientes lo veían fingía estar perdido para volver a lo mismo, pero realmente estaba perdido. ¿Y ahora donde estaba? El castillo era tan grande que podía pasar como un laberinto, porque ni siquiera podía memorizarse los pasillos para ubicarse, ¿Estuvo subiendo o bajando? No lo sabía, solo tomaba rutas que le impidiesen encontrarse con sirvientes u otros combatientes para no meterse en un lió, y pensándolo bien...No había visto a ninguno desde hace un buen rato. _Momento_. Sin darse cuenta, entro en un pasaje en el que no veía puertas ni ventanas; nada. Estaba en un pasillo vacío. ¿En dónde se había metido?

Siguió caminando, sin darle mucha importancia. Si se encontraba con Kurama, mejor que mejor, el sabría ubicarse mejor que él, ya que un ladrón debía conocerse los caminos, ¿no? Oh, y de paso le contaría sobre el comportamiento de Hiei; a ver como reaccionaba. Desde el duelo en el Makai, esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Recordó que en el Torneo por el dominio del Makai se lucían como pareja, ya sea cuando Hiei se preocupó por la suerte de Kurama en su pelea contra el Cirujano del Mundo del Mal, o cuando Kurama fue a buscarlo al acabar el evento.

Se quedó pensando en tantas cosas que no supo que pasaba por la puerta en la que Kuwuabara, una korrine y una anciana, estaban encerrados, puesto que una barrera mágica recubría toda actividad viviente y Yusuke no pudo sentir nada sospechoso, por lo que continuo su camino.

Sin embargo, Yusuke si descubrió algo al final de su recorrido.

Se encontró con una puerta de cerrojos, resguardada con yoki. Altamente sospechosa. Motivado, Yusuke utilizo parte de su herencia Mazoku para poder entrar y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. ¿Ese era...el oponente de antes? El primer perdedor de la competencia estaba en el suelo, sangrando copiosamente y severamente lastimado pero lo más sorprendente era que un sujeto exactamente igual a él, estaba de pie frente suyo y era completamente oscuro. Yusuke contemplo lo que parecía una pelea perdida y cuando quiso acercarse a ver más, descubrió que Al Shikon estaba allí, sentando en un sofá elegantemente rojo, observándolo todo con indiferencia. El demonio de garras metálicas atravesó mortalmente a esa extraña presencia, sin embargo, este devoro sus armas. Una mueca de horror paso por la cara del perdedor antes de prevenir el ataque definitivo y ser derrotado por sus propias garras.

Yusuke vio como el cadáver era arrojado a los pies de Al Shikon.

\- Fascinante. Perfecto- Alago a la misteriosa y oscura figura- Te has ganado su puesto.

El espécimen no mostró ni dijo nada al respecto, solo era una figura oscura, como una sombra tenebrosa que levitaba con la misma fisonomía que el muerto.

\- Ahora, toma lo que te pertenece- La sombra viviente se arrodillo, o se acercó, no sabría decir, al guerrero muerto y, para espanto de Yusuke, comenzó a comérselo- Lo que él tiene es tuyo, tómalo, ya no le pertenece. Eres mejor que él.

Iba a irrumpir en la escena, estaba tan excitado como para hacerlo pero tan pronto acabo ese horrible festín, la figura oscura adquirió la apariencia del hombre de garras metálicas. Se veían iguales, solo que... ¿Tenía esa marca de cruz en su frente antes? No parecía el mismo, se veía igual que un zombie. ¿Era el mismo sujeto?

\- Pronto te harán compañía nuevos compañeros. No te impacientes- Al Shikon se puso de pie y tomo de los hombros a la nueva forma. " _Si funciono tan bien, es porque su voluntad fue baja"_ , se desilusiono, los más fuertes sí que eran difíciles- Vuelve arriba y procura sacarle algo de sangre al demonio Yui. Te prepare un encuentro con él.

\- Quiero al más fuerte.

\- Oh, no, de esos me encargo yo- replico, percibiendo con disgusto que comenzaba a independizarse y rebatir sus órdenes. Yusuke no se lo pudo creer. Era la misma voz que el hombre devorado por la sombra- Por el momento, estoy bastante ocupado con otro espécimen.

Al Shikon fue hasta un baúl en un rincón, se arrodillo y lo abrió. Para mayor incredulidad del detective, el falso amo del valle se puso de pie con un jadeante Hiei en brazos. Estaba sangrando por los ojos y no tenía piernas. _¡¿Qué carajos sucedía allí?!_

\- El más fuerte siempre es el más difícil de unificar- Dijo con una sonrisa, viendo en examen el cuerpo del Jaganshi- Necesito más de lo que puedo conseguir con esas miserables peleas- Arrojo el cuerpo al suelo, decepcionado- Necesito más de ese demonio.

\- Amo- llamo el hombre de garras metálicas, antes una aparición, reverenciándole con un súbito respeto que sorprendió a Yusuke. ¿Dónde estaba Kurama para explicarle que diantres sucedía en ese castillo?- ¿Que hago con él?

\- Comételo. Veamos qué resultados tiene en ti.

Yusuke habría entrado a lo brusco y tomado represalias contra ese farsante… pero no lo hizo. Una mano, tirándolo del cuello, le impidió ver que el cuerpo de Hiei, antes de ser tocado, se partió en pedazos, dejando sangre en su lugar. Al Shikon odio la imagen y lo pateo, como si el ser tuviera la culpa de su fracaso.

\- No sirve. Tengo que hacer que peleen y sangren mucho más.

.

* * *

.

 _"- El miedo es mi fuerza. Cualquiera que lo sienta se retransmitirá a mí. Me sorprende que mientras estoy prisionero ese tonto haga una fiesta donde la muerte juega un gran papel._

 _\- No es así, lord Spatula. Usted bien sabe que los demonios no temen a la muerte._

 _\- Sí, es verdad- reconoció el lord, estirándose con pereza en su celda._

 _\- A todo esto, lord. Explíqueme. ¿Si alguien siente miedo, usted se hará más fuerte?_

 _\- Efectivamente._

 _\- ¿Y dominara a la persona que padece ese miedo?_

 _\- Así es._ _El miedo es una cosa muy curiosa. Te deja paralizado y desconectado de la realidad, mientras violo la mente ajena, rebusco en sus mayores temores y me convierto en él._

 _\- Usted debe ser la pesadilla de los humanos, ¿verdad, lord?_

 _\- Puede ser, no lo sé- respondió el caballero, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto."_

Kurama recordó esta conversación, de un poco antes que lo capturaran para llevarlo a la bodega, y tuvo una idea. Podía conectarse telepáticamente con Lord Spatula. Los pergaminos restrictivos no alcanzaban para imposibilitar esa estrategia. Él podía decirle como escapar de sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Mi miedo?- Murmuro, indeciso. Se recostó en la cama y pensó con detenimiento. Podía admitir que su madre era su debilidad pero de allí a convertirse en miedo no llegaba tan lejos. Reflexiono con más profundidad. _Youko_. Su parte maligna, esa podía ser una alternativa- Pero Youko es parte de mí, ¿Eso no sería decir que tengo miedo de mí mismo?

Para alguien tan inteligente como Kurama, ese tema era tan complejo que no podía explicarse los pasajes por los que pasaba su raciocinio.

\- Él ha cambiado, como yo- se dijo Kurama, llegando a un punto muerto- ¿Qué piensas, Hiei?- Sabia que no obtendría respuesta suya, pero le reconforto saber que le acompañaba. El demonio de los Tres Ojos se encontraba dormido, profundamente dormido- Nunca estuviste más callado.

Se acomodó en la cama y pasó una mano sobre esa cabellera de estrella, palmeándola y jugando con sus hebras.

 _"¿Y si mi miedo es Hiei?",_ se cuestionó, dejando de tocar al Jaganshi. _"No. No tengo miedo de él. Tampoco de que me deje.."_

Kurama abrió los ojos, atónito.

\- Mi miedo...Mi miedo es...

 _"- ¿Quieres darme tus fuerzas?"_

\- ¡Lord Spatula! Por favor, hágame un favor.

 _"- Con un miedo tan interesante como este...Te diré lo que quieras, gratis."_

.

* * *

.

Kuwuabara iba a enloquecer si no abrían esa puerta.

\- Esto me desespera- decía el, harto de la situación- Anciana, haga algo, por todos los cielos.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga una pobre y tierna mujer mayor en mi lugar?

\- Al menos, sírvanos un té.

\- Consíganse su propio té- contradijo ella, ofendida.

\- Oiga, solo es té.

\- Sera lo último que tome antes de morir- Esto dejo perplejos a Kuwuabara y a la korrine- ¿Porque me miran así? Los sabios intuimos cuándo la hora se acerca y lo tomamos con tranquilidad. Ustedes, que son jóvenes, están desesperados porque aún les queda mucho por vivir. Yo ya goce de mi vida, no puedo decir que no me arrepiento de algunas cosas pero viví bien.

\- Señora, eso es muy...- Kuwuabara no sabía cómo describir su sentir ante esas palabras, sonaba igual a Genkai- ¿No le importa morir de esta forma? Es decir,...

\- Me encantaría morir en mi cuarto, si no les molesta.

\- Lo sentimos- dijeron Stella y el dueño de la Espada Espiritual, apenados.

Minutos después, Kuwuabara se puso de pie tan rápido que asusto a Stella y manifestó su Espada Espíritu. Hizo algunos esfuerzos, tratando algo, hasta que un grito de gloria escapo de sus labios.

\- ¡Miren esto! ¡Lo logre!

\- ¿Que dices, naranjo? Uuh…Es una buena idea. Ojala te funcione.

\- Eso espero- dijo Kuwuabara, serio.

Había convertido su espada en una llave.

Durante ese aislamiento, estuvo meditando mucho y recordó cuando necesitaba con desesperación una idea, un milagro para ganarle al inmortal Toguro el Mayor, el monstruo que siempre se regeneraba. Todo parecía perdido hasta que su espada se transformó en una raqueta, lo bastante grande para abarcar el cuerpo de su enemigo y usarlo como colador. Hasta ahora, el pelinaranja no había considerado que desde ese día podía convertir su espada en cualquier herramienta usando su imaginación.

La joven Stella, animada como una niña, y la anciana rara fueron testigos de cómo su llave espiritual buscaba la manera de ajustarse en la cerradura (Kuwuabara realizo varios esfuerzos por moldearla) hasta que encontró la forma correcta y el ruido de encaje, ese tonto e insignificante sonido que a nadie suele importarle, les devolvió la esperanza.

La llave encajo perfecta y Kuwuabara la maniobro hasta que la misma desapareció, y solo quedaba empujar la odiosa puerta y salir.

\- No sé qué nos estará esperando al otro lado pero...Ya está abierta.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Stella, temerosamente- Afuera hay guardias y sirvientes del Amo.

\- No te preocupes, yo peleare. Si nos descubren, los distraeré mientras buscas una salida o hasta que veas a Urameshi, Hiei o Kurama. ¿Te he hablado de ellos, no? Si los encuentras, corre por ellos.

\- Sí, lo recordare, pero...

\- Yo me quedo aquí- sentencio la anciana, serena- No voy a arriesgarme tan temprano.

\- Como quiera- desistió Kuwuabara. Paso bastante tiempo en ese cuarto para saber que esa vieja no quería irse así como así- Después volveré por usted.

\- Cuando te atrapen y regreses aquí, ¿Podrías traer unas cajas de té de la cocina? Me gustaría mucho.

\- ¡No sea tan desconfiada, anciana!

\- ¿Es...estaremos bien...?

\- Sí, Stella. Ya verás que lo lograremos.

Ella sonrió, con una expectativa de la vida más valiente.

\- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

\- No me agradezcas hasta que seas libre- "Libre", eso era demasiado para soñar- ¡Vamos! ¿Estas lista?

\- ...Sí, sí...- contesto, intoxicada de la emoción.

\- ¡Ahora!- Kuwuabara abrió la puerta, una acción tan sencilla y extraordinaria en esos momentos. Al instante, un largo y suntuoso pasillo apareció ante sus ojos.

Iría a patearle el trasero a ese loco abusivo del Amo.

.

* * *

.

En su celda privada, Lord Spatula of Colander veía con sorpresa cómo su sombra se encogía.

\- Por Gran Bretaña y la reina Victoria... Ese maniaco está matando a mis usuarios de miseria y angustia. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso si los reduce a cenizas, su espíritu permanece. ¿Que estará pasando?

El lord se quedó pensativo unos cuantos minutos, contemplando distraídamente la bandeja de comida vacía, hasta que la chispa de una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Su sombra se le acerco, gruñendo. Su amo lo acaricio amorosamente.

\- Oh, vaya... Se los está comiendo.

Lord Spatula se carcajeo, divertido. Los problemas en su castillo no podían ser más interesantes.

.

* * *

.

Al Shikon era, por mucho, un ser arrogante y como tal, si las cosas no salían según lo planeado, se crispaba de coraje. Echo al suelo a su sirviente de una dura bofeteada y miro al resto del servicio con ira.

\- ¿Dejaron ir a una korrine? Son unos inútiles.

\- Ya estaba muerta, lord.

\- ¿Y eso que?- Su demanda extraño a sus empleados- Tampoco fueron capaces de avisarme. ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- La arrojamos al Lago de los Lamentos.

\- ¿Es así?- De súbito, la cara enfurecida del hombre se tranquilizó, sonriendo- Bien hecho. Vuelvan a lo suyo.

\- Perdóneme, patrón pero...Una mujer recién se fue con uno de sus invitados y tememos que se sobrepase.

\- Llévenla ante mí si está muy herida. Si se muere, deséchenla al Lago de los Lamentos. Es todo.

\- Como usted ordene.

Al Shikon les dio la espalda. Había creído que los idiotas de sus dependientes le dieron un entierro digno, pues había pasado por el bosque y encontró un pozo con el tamaño de una persona, listo para ser usado. Eso no estaba en sus planes. En su territorio nadie debía morir, todos debían ser comidos por sus criaturas.

Que lamentable que sus demoníacos invitados fueran tan salvajes con las mujeres. Eso reducía el número de premios que podía ofrecer. No quería arriesgarse secuestrando más hembras, tampoco tenía el tiempo suficiente. Creyó que con treinta y seis sobrarían, ¿y se estaban muriendo tan pronto? Hn.

A él no le interesaba como se murió esa dama de hielo, ni si fue por causa de una sirvienta que jamás había contratado o por malos tratos. Se sacudía las manos con tranquilidad al ignorar ese detalle.

Le sorprendió el hecho que el Maestro del Jagan tuviera a una mujer en su habitación. Sin embargo, al escuchar la versión de sus empleados, entendió que había sido su culpa por no prevenirlo...al menos parecía tratarlas bien, pues su concubina no hizo tanto escándalo como las otras.

Ese Jaganshi representaba un desafío, había sangrado para llenar un charco y ni siquiera su experimento le salió la mitad de bien. Su prototipo inicial nació sin habilidad con la katana, mudo y de ojos naranja.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, absorto en sus pensamientos, se encontró al detective espiritual, que al verlo lo fulmino como el lobo al conejo.

\- Detective, ¿Está satisfecho con mi hospitalidad?- Yusuke no pudo creerse tanto cinismo, ¿Contento al ver lo que vio, con gusto de estar allí? Cerro su puño con rabia- ¿Desea algo? ¿Comer, tal vez?

Yusuke rabio para sus adentros. Este, este maldito. ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando? Pues ya podían dejar de andarse con disimulos, Yusuke preparo su mejor golpe para dejar marca permanente en esa perversa cara cuando una mano misteriosa, una vez más, le cortaba la acción.

\- El detective y yo estamos encantados con su servicio, lord- intervino una tercera voz, al lado de Yusuke. Al Shikon frunció el ceño, ¿Los competidores se volvieron amigos?- Si no le molesta, a mí me gustaría otro suplemento de manzanas frescas.

\- Por supuesto, demonio Yui.

El anfitrión los miro fijo y se retiró, sin saber que Yusuke quería dispararle el Reigan allí mismo. Al igual que cuando quiso descubrir a Al Shikon en su sucio secreto, Yui lo paro antes que hiciera cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- Deja que continúe creyendo que nos tiene.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo también vi algo raro en él. Antes de venir sabía que no debíamos fiarnos.

\- ¡Pero estas aquí! Y no solo eso, mi amigo está en cama por tu culpa.

\- No te pongas a la defensiva, en este juego todos tenemos que estar alertas- Yusuke lo miro con apremio, ¿De que hablaba?- ¿Viste algo, no es cierto? Tu comportamiento con nuestro anfitrión no encaja con el que tuviste hace unas horas. Te aconsejo que te guardes ese rencor para después.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes?

\- Detective- Nombro con frialdad. A Yusuke le pareció que a ese demonio le costaba una barbaridad ser paciente con él, acentuándose en sus fracciones casi femeninas- ¿Te suavizara si te digo que tu amigo, el Maestro del Jagan, está en perfecto estado? Él y yo hablamos antes del combate y presumo que ahora se habrá recuperado de todo el falso daño que nos hicimos.

\- ¿Falso daño?- repitió Yusuke, sin entender.

\- Fue una farsa. Él tampoco estaba contento.

\- Por supuesto que no. No me imagino a Hiei fingiendo pelear. ¡El pelea en serio!

\- Detective. ¿Podría acompañarme a otro lugar para hablar? No es nuestro turno de pelear y sinceramente no deseo batirme a duelo con nadie.

\- ¿Y porque rayos sigues aquí?- Miro receloso a Yui, sin inclinación a creerle nada.

\- Le ruego, detective, que me preste su atención cinco minutos y estará de acuerdo.

\- ¿De acuerdo en que? ¿En qué estás loco?

\- Estar de acuerdo… En formar una alianza conmigo, para derrocar a ese farsante lord.

.

* * *

.

Llevaban corriendo un cuarto de hora, ya que la amplitud de los pasillos era abundante. Kuwuabara le repitió varias veces que se separaran, pues viéndolos juntos serian presa fácil. Pero Stella insistía en quedarse a su lado, servirle de apoyo, ocultando su miedo de enfrentarlo todo sola.

No falto mucho para que se percataran de su presencia, especialmente la de Kuwuabara, y los sirvientes salieran a detenerlos, acabando derrotados.

Para sorpresa de los fugitivos, un grupo de guardias monstruosos y el demonio a quien Kuwuabara quería dar pelea se aparecieron cuando estaban por llegar al salón principal.

Al Shikon se sentía presionado. No había pasado por alto la mirada desdeñosa del Detective Urameshi la última vez que se vieron y tenía la impresión de que algunos de sus invitados sospechaban de sus verdaderas intenciones. Debía apresurarse a hacer lo suyo y de una vez.

Una alerta de humano sonó en su cabeza, muy diferente al del Masoku o de esas mujeres, y fue de inmediato a investigar. Cuál fue su asombro al ver a Kuwuabara Kazuma en su castillo, con la Espada Espíritu en mano y la korrine que presuntamente había muerto, detrás de él, horrorizada de verlo.

\- ¿Kuwuabara Kazuma?

\- Al fin me reconoces, sucio demonio. Yo soy el humano más fuerte del mundo.

\- Perdona la falta de invitación, es que a ti no te necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué?...No me importa eso, no después de saber lo que haces aquí. ¡Así no se trata a las mujeres, bastardo!

No dio tiempo a una palabra. Frente a él estaba el villano de las historias de Stella y no lo iba a dejar escapar, al menos no ileso y sin recibir su merecido. Se lanzó a la contienda. Al Shikon alzo un brazo hacia él, murmurando unas palabras extrañas.

\- Unda Paenitentiae (Onda de arrepentimiento)

De repente, Kuwuabara vio una pared, oscura y gris, al frente. No pudo detenerse. Se preparó para el impacto... que nunca llego. La pared se deformo cuando la toco y desapareció al instante. Al Shikon parpadeo, anonado. ¿Era posible que un humano...?

Kuwuabara se sintió fuera de peligro y no dudo en embestir contra su adversario. Le dio al hombro derecho, rozándole el hueso. Al Shikon apenas y pudo, de la impresión y el golpe recibido, eludir otro nuevo ataque. Kuwuabara lo miro con rabia, extrañado de ver que por el corte que le hizo salía humo gris. ¿Era un demonio de verdad?

El anfitrión se sonrió torcido, reflexionando en su plan maestro.

\- Tú... Eres un..."guerrero moral"- Alago, impresionado de encontrar a alguien con ese calibre de alma en un humano tan joven.

Kuwuabara no le entendió media palabra.

\- Libera a las sirvientas y a todos- Amenazó con su espada espiritual. Stella estaba maravillada, observándole desde otro pasillo, al que había decidido esconderse- Las mujeres no son muñecas ni mercancía. ¡Libéralas de este infierno!

\- Lo haré...Si te unes a mí.

\- ¿Qué diablos dices?- Kazuma pensó que estaba tratando con un inepto, ¿no se percataba de la gran diferencia de fuerzas?- Jamás me uniría a alguien tan perverso como tú.

\- Entonces, será a la fuerza.

El pelinaranja se hartó. Lo que él no sabía, era que nunca se debe subestimar a un loco.

.

* * *

.

Yusuke salió del cuarto de Yui, repitiéndose mentalmente las revelaciones que le había contado sobre el lugar y sobre el verdadero Amo del Valle de los Lamentos. El ya sospechaba que pasaba algo raro, ¿pero debería confiar en ese afeminado? Podía tratarse de una trampa, quizás el y ese Al Shikon estaban confabulados y tal vez...

Aguarda. ¿Esa voz, no era Kuwuabara?

Fiel a su naturaleza impulsiva, Yusuke no se hizo muchas preguntas ni se imaginó lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros adelante. En lo único que pensaba era que Kuwuabara estaba allí, en el Castillo del Valle, a voz rabiosa y con un incremento de energía espiritual. Algo estaba pasando, y Yusuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa emocionada al comenzar a correr.

No tardó en llegar al lugar de los hechos. Kuwuabara estaba enfrentándose a Al Shikon con un furor de desprecio tan marcado en la cara que Yusuke no tuvo dudas. Ese demonio debía ser el peor de los anfitriones para recibir una de esas miradas de su amigo. Decidió no involucrarse en el duelo, el cual parecía tener ya a su ganador. Kuwuabara había hecho agujeros en el piso y la pared, tratando de darle a un evasivo Al Shikon, quien tan solo eludía los ataques, con señales de heridas abiertas.

El panorama cambio cuando Al Shikon se puso a reír. Kuwuabara se detuvo, confundido. Todo tuvo sentido cuando el ojigris abrió la palma de su mano, mostrando una semilla arrugada de color marrón, y la echo a los agujeros del suelo que hizo Kuwuabara.

De repente, unas gigantescas raíces penetraron el pasillo.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara incrédula al ver como las raíces se unían y formaban un capullo que abarco casi todo el ancho del espacio. Yusuke no lo podía creer. ¿Había alguien que poseía los mismos poderes que Kurama? Esa cosa se acercó a Kuwuabara y, con la Espada Espíritu haciendo maniobras de ataque, abrió su boca, si se le podía llamar así a dos hojas gigantes, y trato de comérselo.

\- ¿Una planta carnívora?- Kuwuabara hizo memoria. Se aparecía a las que uso Kurama, en su forma de Youko, contra Karazu en el Torneo de las Artes Oscuras.

\- No la puedes vencer con tus poderes.

La sentencia de Al Shikon se realizó cuando Kuwuabara ataco al capullo con su poder y no surgió efecto alguno, es más, pareciese absorber el poder de su espada.

Kuwuabara estaba en aprietos y Yusuke supo que era hora de intervenir.

\- ¡Kuwuabara, ataquemos juntos!- Entro en la escena, corriendo hacia el gigante capullo.

\- ¿Urameshi?- Pareció extrañado un segundo, para después asentir con la cabeza- De acuerdo. Al mismo tiempo.

Yusuke llego frente al capullo e hizo su pose para usar el Reigan. Por su parte, el pelinaranja se dio impulso para correr hacia el monstruo floral. Al Shikon sonrió con ganas, satisfecho con que todo le saliera tan bien.

\- ¡Reigan!- Yusuke disparo, directo a la planta.

\- ¡Aquí tienes!- Kuwuabara salto y perforo al gran vegetal por detrás.

El impacto fue brutal y cuando Yusuke pensó que todo había terminado, y que solo quedaba Al Shikon en la lista de pendientes, escucho el grito ahogado de Kuwuabara, que para ese momento era devorado por la planta gigante, la cual no tenía ni rastro de daño. Es más, brillaba de color azul, de energía espiritual. El Reigan de Yusuke se había fundido en él.

\- ¿Pero que...?

\- Espero que funcione esta vez- susurro Al Shikon, tirando otra semilla al suelo.

Nuestro detective dejo de mirar a su amigo, a punto de ser tragado por completo, para darse cuenta que él también estaba en graves problemas. Una gigantesca flor maligna se le vino encima y se lo comió de lleno. En pocos segundos, esta se convirtió en un capullo y se acercó a su hermana, que para ese momento ya tenía a Kuwuabara en su estómago.

Al Shikon aplaudió, contento.

\- Ahora tendré a dos guerreros de gran voluntad como mis prototipos... Me encanta esta fiesta.

Sin darse cuenta, Stella, la korrine, lo estaba escuchando, aterrado, sin entender nada. Se suponía que Kuwuabara iba ganando, con la ayuda de ese muchacho iban a triunfar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No quiso quedarse a averiguarlo, le daba mucho miedo quedarse allí y que la descubrieran. Tenía pavor. No quiso, de verdad que no quiso, pero tenía que huir y dejar el lugar, abandonando al único hombre que había conocido y juro salvarla.

 _"Perdón, lo lamento mucho...",_ Quería llorar mientras corría, pero no correría ese riesgo. Solo conocía un lugar que era seguro y corrió lo más rápido que podía a esa única vía. Mientras, se sobaba los ojos y contenía las gruesas lágrimas de arrepentimiento que ansiaban salir de sus ojos.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **NOTA:** Uno de mis lectores me comento, por Face, que el afortunado escape de Kuwuabara fue muy ingenioso pero improbable en el original Yu-Yu Hakusho, ya que en su pelea contra Toguro el Mayor, Kuwuabara tenía el poder secreto que le otorgo Su…el hermoso Suzuki y por eso logro convertir su espada en una raqueta (dicho sea de paso, que no se le vuelve a ver hacer).

Voy a responder aquí, por si acaso alguien más tiene esa duda, en realidad, que Kuwuabara transforme su energía espiritual en una espada, raqueta, llave, ametralladora,… me parece, a mi entender, **muy** probable. Este fic se desarrolla después del final de la serie, no del manga, y en ese tiempo Kuwuabara (espero que estén de acuerdo) algún progreso con su poder debió haber hecho. Tampoco sé si Kuwuabara es realmente capaz, por sí mismo y sin objetos mágicos, de transformar su energía en cualquier arma que se le ocurra.

Finalmente, la "llave espiritual de Kuwuabara" es una idea original y espero no haber confundido a nadie. Disculpen si lo malinterpretaron y sigamos con el fic…

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Arrg!- Se quejó Yusuke, frustrado de no poder disparar su Reigan porque la planta absorbía su energía. Comenzaba a perder su fuerza, la fatiga y el cansancio hacían mella en su cuerpo y no le gustaba- ¡Kuwuabara, corta esta cosa!

\- ¡Eso intento!- El pelinaranjo tampoco estaba en sus mejores momentos. Su Espada Espiritual, a cada que atacaba, terminaba por desaparecer en fragmentos que se adherían al capullo. Estaban dentro de su estómago, terriblemente apretados el uno con el otro, y por si fuera poco, Kuwuabara sentía un calor ardiente subírsele por los pies- Oye, Urameshi, estoy sintiendo algo...

\- ¡No me digas esas cosas cuando estamos tan juntos!

\- ¡Ese tipo de cosas no, malpensado!- grito enojado y señalo sus pies- Si estamos dentro de su estómago, esto debe ser...

Ácido. Kuwuabara apenas pudo quitar sus pies de la peligrosa sustancia verde pastosa, puesto que su estatura era muy comprometedora y el vientre muy estrecho. Yusuke era el único que tenía oportunidad, empujándose contra la espalda de Kuwuabara para subir sin éxito.

El capullo estaba herméticamente cerrado.

\- Se está haciendo más pequeño- anuncio Yusuke- Quiere asfixiarnos.

\- Si no nos evapora con este ácido primero- agrego Kuwuabara, impotente- ¿Te das dado cuenta que nos está quitando energía? Mi cuerpo no me responde.

\- Mi fuerza tampoco...- Yusuke parpadeo, sintiendo la necesidad de dormir- ¡Debemos salir!

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Eran muy contadas las veces que Yusuke se ponía a pensar con tanta necesidad. Tenían que escapar de allí. Recordó lo que había hecho Al Shikon y lo comparo con lo que Kurama hacía en una batalla. Así, le vinieron a la mente las muchas veces que Keiko y Kurama se quejaban de él cuándo no cuidaba bien de las plantas de su casa, y lo ilumino una idea.

\- ¡Kuwuabara, métete abajo!

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Es una laguna ardiente de ácido!

\- No podemos dañar a una planta así nomás. ¡Hay que cortarla de raíz! Con tu espada, búscala y córtala.

A punto de tocar el pánico, Kuwuabara tuvo la noción de entender lo que su compañero le instaba a hacer, una acción muy temeraria y arriesgada. Pero en situaciones desesperadas...Con lo que le quedaba de energía creo otra espada, esta vez con el tamaño de una daga, y tomo aire antes de sumergirse. La piel le ardió horrores pero continúo y con su largo brazo tomo unas raíces, al mirar mejor supo que no eran del fondo y se obligó a descender más. Hasta en esa posición podía oír a Yusuke gritando maldiciones, diciendo que Keiko había tenido razón.

Con opresión en el pecho, casi abrió la boca en un grito de triunfo cuando hallo las raíces más arraigadas, en lo hondo del capullo. Duro siete desesperantes segundos pero logro cortar cinco y entonces todo fue quietud, ya no se sentía a una aspiradora tomando su poder y Yusuke se había callado.

Kuwuabara emergió a la superficie, con la ropa quemada y los ojos picándole de ácido. Al verlo de vuelta, Yusuke pudo haberle agradecido de no ser porque el capullo eructo y de repente, fueron expulsados del vegetal viviente.

El golpe duro contra el suelo los devolvió a la realidad más eso no era todo. Se habían salvado, no obstante, no les quedaban fuerzas para seguir. De puro milagro el capullo no les absorbió su fuerza de vida.

Lo que más odio Yusuke fue ver al anfitrión, a Al Shikon, observándolo detenidamente, con tres sirvientes atentos a sus órdenes. Kuwuabara estaba echado a una corta distancia de él, inconsciente. Yusuke Urameshi, por primera vez en su profesión, no podía hacer nada; era humillante.

\- Mal...dito...- Finalmente, su cabeza toco el suelo, con los ojos sumergidos en la oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

Abrió la entrada secreta por el pasillo, teniendo la suficiente precaución para escuchar detrás de la pared y discernir unas voces conocidas. En cuanto las reconoció, su rostro sereno se contrajo de preocupación.

\- Creo que es por aquí...- Llevo su mano hasta la palanca que le permitiría abrir la compuerta, cuidándose de hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible- ¿Puedes ver algo?

\- Puedo verte en la oscuridad si eso es lo que preguntas- le respondió su compañero, con voz inusualmente lenta- Sabes que mi poder está limitado.

\- Por favor, no te duermas en esta crisis- pidió Kurama, alarmante.

Con sus ojos de zorro, él también podía ver en la negrura y no le alentaba en nada que Hiei quisiera echarse una siesta cada rato. Era la tercera vez que se detenían a inspeccionar a donde llevaban los pasadizos secretos y lo primero que hacia el demonio de fuego era sentarse en el suelo a esperarlo, pero Kurama sabía bien que estaba adormecido. Lo que sea que le hizo ese demonio amante de las manzanas fue muy fuerte.

\- Estoy atento, zorro tonto.

\- Lo siento, Hiei, es que por primera vez te oigo hablar tan tranquilo que me desesperas.

Jalo la palanca y le dedico una mirada de advertencia al joven demonio. Alguien con el carácter de Hiei normalmente haría un escándalo a insultos, lo ignoraría por más razón que tuviese y echaría a perder todo sigilo por su instinto de violencia. Pero ahora, los únicos gestos agresivos que veía en su rostro eran el ceño fruncido y su mueca despectiva.

Un estruendo, que sonaba a una explosión, llego a sus oídos. Miro la puerta, desconfiado. Detrás de ella, en algún camino de ese gran castillo, estaba pasando algo grave. A su mente llegaron muchas teorías, que los competidores querían dejar de perder el tiempo y pelear dentro de las instalaciones, que alguien estaba jugando a las bombas...Con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta falsa, apenas unos centímetros, y miro el lugar.

No fue nada agradable lo que vio.

En el pasillo estaba Al Shikon, junto a unos inconscientes Yusuke y Kuwuabara, tirados en el piso, rociados de un agua verde pastosa que olía muy familiar...Vio los restos de un capullo mágico y lo entendió todo. ¿Al Shikon usaba ese tipo de recursos?

Kurama vio venir a tres monstruos, seguramente llamados por su patrón y se escondió, analizando los hechos. Hiei lo ojeo, tenso. Kurama negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que si mostraba una mínima señal de mal presagio el Jaganshi arrasaría con todo y los descubriría. Luego de calmarlo, volvió a abrir la compuerta y observo disimuladamente. Por suerte nadie lo percibía, a pesar de estar tan cerca.

\- Estarán así un tiempo- contesto Al Shikon a la pregunta que un sirviente le hizo sobre los desmayados- Cárguenlos y llévenlos al Lago de los Lamentos.

No solo Kurama, también los sirvientes se sorprendieron de la orden.

\- ¿No sería mejor encerrarlos como hicimos con los otros?

\- Cuando despierten causaran problemas, usted podría aprovechar.

\- Estúpidos- rugió su amo, molesto- No me sirven de nada muertos. Tómenlos con mucho cuidado, los necesito- Dirigió una mirada a los restos de su creación que ahora estaba destrozada- Un poco de su energía habrá llegado al Árbol de las Cabezas- hablo despreocupadamente, pensando en voz alta.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kurama observaron los restos de la flor monstruosa. Sin lugar a dudas, lo que le habían hecho a sus amigos se extendió por debajo de la tierra hasta un lugar en específico. Conocía ese tipo de raíces.

\- ¡Háganlo ya!- exigió el pérfido demonio, dirigiéndose a sus dependientes- Ellos se adelantaron a mis movimientos, así que yo hare los míos más rápidos. Llévenlos al Lago de los Lamentos y encadénenlos al Árbol del Arrepentimiento.

Los lacayos acataron sus órdenes, sin chistar. Kurama no necesito ver más y cerro a compuerta, con el alivio de no haber sido descubierto ni por un cabello. Pudo escuchar como levantaban y cargaban los pesos de Yusuke y Kazuma lejos del pasillo, seguidos de su patrón.

\- Vencieron a los dos idiotas- murmuro Hiei, como si hubiera visto lo mismo que Kurama- ¿Porque seguimos escondiéndonos si es más que claro lo que pasa? Sabemos quién es el enemigo, vamos por él.

\- No. Antes que nada, un plan es lo mejor.

\- Tú y tus malditos planes...- Hiei no era tonto, sabia de la necesidad de estrategias para manejar una situación crítica, pero los planes de Kurama eran más tácticos que violentos, mas cerebro que acción y no encajaba con su manera de actuar- Ese desquiciado dará otro paso adelante si le das más tiempo.

\- Pues dejémosle que lo haga. Veremos lo que hace. Sabiendo lo que pretende estaremos más seguros de cómo actuar después.

\- Yo opino que actuemos ahora- Intento levantarse y Kurama lo empujo de regreso a su rincón, con esos ojos que pone cuando está hablando en serio. Hiei suspiro para sus adentros- ¿Tu gran táctica es quedarnos en esta oscuridad de laberinto y esperar a que no quede nada que salvar? ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?- rugió el demonio, nada complacido, aun así, sabía que no le valía discutir con el estratega- ¿Salvar a Urameshi y al deforme? ¿O a esas mujeres?

\- Por ahora, no podemos hacer nada de eso- Los ojos rojos de Hiei se abrieron, sorprendidos- No es porque no lo desee pero Yusuke es incapaz de quedarse quieto y Kuwuabara también. Ir por ellos sería en vano porque se salvaran; no tengo dudas. Y, sobre las esclavas...No podemos liberarlas con tantos guardias y competidores aquí todavía, menos con ese Al Shikon rondando. Debemos sacarlas en cuanto todo se calme.

El argumento de Kurama no podía ser más razonable pero no necesitaba usar el don de su Jagan para saber que a el tampoco le gustaba darse razones estadísticas y tan frías en vez de hacer lo que quería, lo humano que era ayudar al otro.

\- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

\- No podemos ir con el lord. Él no sabe más de Al Shikon que lo que yo descubrí.

\- Es curioso. De todos los tontos reunidos en este cementerio, tú eres el único que sabe porque estamos aquí…Y no te invitaron, precisamente.

\- Sí, no invitaron a Youko- coincidió, surgiéndole una idea- Por ahora, hay una cosa que podemos hacer: Avisemos a los otros. Tienen que saberlo.

\- ¿Estas delirando? No van a creerte.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Los demonios de más renombre del Mundo del Mal, que están encerrados en este castillo sospechoso, con un anfitrión así de extraño no pensaran igual? Si no me creen, al menos van a dudar.

\- No sin antes lincharte- Hiei estaba molesto. ¿Tenían que discutir eso?- Los has visto, vinieron aquí a luchar, aun si todo fuera una trampa no dejarían este castillo.

Kurama se lo pensó. Miro a Hiei de nuevo y tuvo una epifanía.

\- Acompáñame a convencerlos.

Eso sí que era de locos. ¿El, convencer a esos obsesionados de la pelea?

\- Retiro lo dicho. Harás que nos den contienda a los dos.

\- Tú piensas como ellos- le dijo Kurama suavemente, cuidando de no enfadarlo. A Hiei no le gustaban las comparaciones, mucho menos si se referían a sus ideales o códigos- Lo mejor será convencerlos de uno a uno, con todos juntos será como ir a la guerra.

El pelirrojo lo tomo del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse, sin darle tiempo a negarse. Cuando el Jaganshi lo hizo, su mirada de sorna era brillante carmesí.

\- Claro que tengo que ir yo- fraseo, con puro sarcasmo- La voz de un hombre siempre es más fuerte. Tu no sabrías manejarlo, mujer sirvienta.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Deja de hablar como machista y vámonos.

.

* * *

.

\- Misaki.

\- ¿Si, tío?

\- Ven aquí.

El niño fue a su encuentro en el bello y lujoso salón que no era nada menos que la habitación de ambos. Como la de Hiei, destellaba lujo y exagerado gusto por la estética y colores.

\- Misaki. Quiero que recuerdes todos tus miedos, todas las tristezas que has tenido hasta aquí.

\- ¿C-Como? Tío...Yo, no entie...

\- Haz lo que digo- Dio un paso hacia él y lo empujo. El niño cayo a la cama y se sentó rápidamente, sin mover un musculo, atemorizado por la figura imponente de su familiar- Piensa y húndete en tu dolor hasta que diga que es suficiente. Hazlo, ahora.

\- ¿Pensar...en el dolor?

\- No te contengas, llora y grita todo lo quieras.

\- ¿Así de repente? Tío, por favor...

\- Hazlo o te daré porque gritar- exigió, con un tono de lo más terrorífico.

Al niño no le quedó más que obedecer, agachar la cabeza y abrazarse a sus piernas.

\- Sí.

Ante la vista de su pariente el pequeño comenzó a recordar. Se le vinieron a su mente imágenes horribles y desagradables, tristes y pesimistas. Al cabo de media hora, una lagrima inocente se deslizo por su mejilla, haciéndole saber a Yui que no estaba fingiendo para complacerlo.

De repente, el niño se tensó, su mirada se deformo a una de horror y comenzó a gritar.

Yui no necesito más pruebas. Lord Spatula había entrado en la mente de su sobrino.

 _"Hasta aquí, es todo lo que puedo hacer",_ pensó Yui, entornando los ojos, costándole ver a su sobrino fuera de sí, con la respiración acelerada y la cara marcada del miedo.

Finalmente, se acercó a su pequeño y de un golpe seco en su estómago, logro que cayera inconsciente sobre la cama.

 _"Lo siento, Misaki",_ Yui vio el jovial rostro empapado de su sobrino, bañado de lágrimas. Las limpio con su mano, notando como la energía demoníaca del menor decaía; Lord Spatula la poseía ahora. Ojala eso fuera suficiente. _"Fuiste de gran ayuda, Misaki",_ pensó en decirle cuando despertara.

.

* * *

.

Stella se cuidaba de no encontrarse con nadie en los pasillos antes de llegar a destino pero desafortunadamente un monstruo, uno de los invitados de Al Shikon, la descubrió y no tardo en perseguirla.

Se trataba de Mononoke, el demonio de la tierra. Era un demonio ordinario y despreciable, tacaño y de muy mal carácter. Stella huyo de él corriendo, tratando con fuerzas de recordar por donde debía ir. A sus espaldas, escucho un grito de sorpresa.

Ella continuo su avance, pensando que si miraba atrás seria presa fácil y no quería volver a ese almacén o ver a más mujeres heridas. Estaba aterrada. Stella encontró el pasillo correcto y corrió lo más que le pudieron las piernas, inspirada ante el peligro a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, el peligro se convirtió en víctima. Ella escucho un nuevo grito, uno de puro horror. Aturdida y asustada, miro atrás. Se paralizo.

En una esquina de la pared, rozando el techo, había una mancha. Mirándola mejor, era muy parecida a una figura. Esa mancha logro esquivar los ataques del demonio de tierra y de un momento a otro se lanzó a por él.

Stella ahogo un grito.

El monstruo que la había estado siguiendo ahora estaba en el piso, tratando de quitarse a esa grande y flexible mancha de encima. Pero no se trataba de una mancha sino de una sombra, que se movía exactamente como un ser vivo, totalmente de negro.

La sombra tomo por completo al demonio de tierra, ahogándolo en un manto de oscuridad.

Sin dudarlo, Stella corrió hasta su refugio con desesperación y cuando llego casi se abraza a la entrada de no ser porque los pergaminos le impidieron tocar la manija. Stella se sacudió las manos, quemadas por el contacto, y comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Señora! ¡Señora, soy Stella, señora, ábrame!

Si pudiera, golpearía la puerta para hacerse notar. Lamentablemente, el poder de Kuwuabara, el que había fabricado una llave de salvación, se había desvanecido y Stella no tenía la suficiente madurez como para producir algo como eso en hielo seco.

\- ¡Soy la korrine, soy Stella, señora! ¡Por favor, abra la puerta! ¡Por favor, señora! ¡Ayúdame!

Comenzó a agitarse, tembló de miedo y su voz se le iba con la ansiedad arraigada en su garganta.

Giro la cabeza y supo que la sombra venía por ella, desde el techo y luego por la pared. Ella sabía que la quería, que de alguna manera buscaba lastimarla. Se estaba acercando, era veloz y cada segundo se sentía peor, al punto del desmayo.

\- ¡Por favor...alguien! ¡Sálveme!

\- ¿Porque tanto escándalo? Las películas de miedo empiezan a las seis.

Stella casi grita de alivio. Con rapidez, empujo a la anciana de regreso a la habitación para entrar también y en un segundo cerró la puerta, con la respiración descontrolada.

\- Señora, muchas gracias...- Apenas pudo decir, de tanto ajetreo y emoción.

\- ¿Que ha pasado, preciosa?

Se dejó caer sobre la puerta, abatida.

\- ¿No está el naranjo contigo?

\- Él...- Stella hipo, avergonzada de sí misma- Yo no sabía qué hacer, lo siento, soy demasiado cobarde.

La anciana la miro intensamente, como descifrándola en una mirada, y la chica de hielo se puso a llorar.

\- Yo no merezco ser salvada. Abandone a todos los que intentaron ayudarme. A ese chico en el almacén y a ese noble hombre...yo...no quiero ver a nadie corriendo el riesgo por mí...

\- ¿Dejaste al naranjo en el camino?- pregunto la anciana, sentándose frente a ella. Stella afirmo con la cabeza- ¿De quién huías?

\- No sé qué era. Una mancha...una sombra- Stella procedió a explicarle, cosa que intereso mucho a la vieja, mostrándose más atenta que nunca.

\- Ya veo. ¿Te arrepientes de volver aquí?

\- Sí- Acabo por responder, afligida- Vine porque no sabía a donde más ir...Se supone que iba a salir de aquí, salvar a esas pobres mujeres y volver a mi castillo pero no se puede. Es demasiado horrible afuera.

\- ¿Y pretendes quedarte aquí, a pudrirte como yo?

\- Señora, por favor. Estoy muy asustada.

La anciana suspiro, mirándola por encima de sus lentes cristalinos. Vio como Stella emanaba gran energía negativa, el arrepentimiento y el miedo, dos ingredientes esenciales para un banquete de bienvenida en el Valle. Sin preguntar, la tomo de la mano. Stella lo considero un gesto de consuelo y lo acepto, pero la mujer realmente estaba comprobando todas las malas energías que envolvían a la joven.

\- ¿Cuánto te arrepientes?

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- ¿Crees que solo con arrepentirte estarás a salvo, que el naranjo te perdonara por haberlo dejado atrás? El cliché de salvar a lindas tontas e indefensas es un poco pesado, ¿no crees?

\- Señora, ¿Porque dice eso?- Stella se sintió degradada, aun sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Tengo una idea, preciosa niña. Salgamos de aquí, a ver el mundo.

\- ¡Es una locura! ¡Hay algo afuera que...!

\- Tu miedo está afuera. Debes enfrentarlo. Si no lo haces, te quedaras conmigo en esta habitación durante el resto de tus días a consumirte de tu propio miedo y paranoia. Debemos salir para vivir.

\- No lo sé- confeso Stella, tremendamente afectada por lo sucedido- No tengo la fuerza.

\- Nadie la tiene. Nadie nace sin miedos o ha tenido una sola pesadilla en su vida, sino varias. Esta no es una pesadilla, es real y es doloroso, pero así es como es la realidad y hay que resistir.

\- …Pero, Señora, no somos capaces de salir para hacer algo.

\- Oh, eso es muy fácil- Debajo de la manga de su ropa, saco una llave maestra- Tengo la solución justo aquí.

La korrine no supo con qué cara mirarla, sino con la más grande incredulidad.

-Señora, ¿Usted siempre tuvo la llave de esta prisión?

\- Claro que sí. Antes de encerrarme, mande a fabricar varias llaves. La edad me afectaba en esos días y nadie sospecho que tuviera copias en mi habitación- La anciana se levantó, colocando la llave contra la cerradura- Además, es una llave normal, no nos afectara el poder de los pergaminos mágicos si la abrimos manual.

\- ¡Señora! ¡Yo y ese hombre estuvimos prisioneros y nunca hablo sobre eso! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo que tenía la llave?!

\- Esperaba el momento.

\- ¿"El momento"?

\- Sí- Contesto la abuela, con indiferencia- Oh, y también porque hacía tiempo que no tenía visitas. Ese naranjo me divertía mucho.

Stella la miro, indescifrable y sin saber que decir.

\- No te ofendas. De todos modos, no podía hacer nada sin que el lord me lo ordenase.

Abrió la puerta sin problemas, con una tranquilidad que rayaba de anormal y salió del cuarto.

\- ¡Oh, cambiaron el color!- exclamo ella, dando el primer paso hacia el exterior, siguiéndola una Stella temerosa- Tranquila, niña, si nos encuentra esos malos sentimientos tuyos te dejaran de mortificar.

\- ¿Perdone?

Esa mujer hablaba muy raro, en especial con esas sonrisas misteriosas. No obstante, una fría sensación la obligo a mirar a su costado y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

\- ¡Allí esta!- grito de espanto, señalando con un dedo a la mancha oscura en una pared adyacente que comenzó a vibrar- ¡Señora, huyamos!- Para su asombro, la abuela fue más rápida. Y fuerte. Stella sintió que la agarraba de ambos brazos, inmovilizándola en su lugar- ¿Que...que está haciendo? Por favor, suélteme.

\- Enfrenta tu miedo, preciosa.

Stella palideció. ¿La vieja era cómplice de Al Shikon? ¿Cayo en una trampa? No pudo razonar nada, solo sabía que la tenían fuertemente sujetada de las muñecas, frente a la sombra maligna.

\- ¡No, por favor, no!

Su desesperación activo su yoki de forma inconsciente y congelo el pasillo, cubriéndolo de hielo. Ni eso detuvo a la sombra caminante de acercarse a ella y poseerla.

La sombra se introdujo en el pecho de Stella y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Al ver el avance de la sombra, la anciana soltó a la korrine, que fue envuelta por completo por la masa negra.

Poco después, la sombra abandono el cuerpo de la doncella, ahora inconsciente y limpia. El espectro se había vuelto un poco más grande, vibrante y pareciese tomar forma propia. En un instante, desapareció.

La vieja sonrió con melancolía, con Stella en brazos.

\- El verdadero lord está despierto… Ojala no sea demasiado tarde.

.

* * *

.

Una dura e inesperada bofeteada lo echo al suelo, apenas parando la caída con sus manos.

\- ¡Kurama!- Hiei no necesito mucho para ponerse bravo, mirando con odio al atrevido- Veo que te quieres morir, engendro.

Estaban en el salón principal. Con Kurama, habían entrado por una de las compuertas secretas, sorprendiendo a más de uno con su aparición.

\- Yo iré por el Youko- anuncio uno de los invitados, ganándose una de las mortales miradas del Jaganshi.

\- Nadie lo toca. Él es mío- declaro Hiei, y en cada silaba había un acento de peligro que logro paralizar a todo el mundo.

 _"Se recuperó completamente",_ pensó Kurama, sobándose el rasguño en su mejilla, poniéndose de pie. La voz de Hiei fue tan tenebrosa que nadie se atrevió a hacer nada, paralizados del estupor.

\- Vinimos a hablar, no a luchar- Empezó a decir, poniéndose a un lado de Hiei, quien ya había sacado su katana a lucir- Escúchenme cinco minutos y luego hagan lo que quieran.

Cinco minutos después, toda la sala entro en un silencio de funeraria. Hiei se encargaba de ello, mirándolos a cada uno con ansias de matar, especialmente al demonio cerdo que ataco a Kurama.

El kitsune comenzó a explicar lo que sabía de la situación, entre comentarios subidos de tono y miradas que pedían sangre, hasta que todos entendieron el alcance de la gran novedad.

\- Debemos impedir que lleve a cabo lo que sea que esté planeando y para ello debemos salir de aquí. Este es su territorio, tiene ventaja sobre nosotros.

No faltaron los reclamos que daban argumento contrario. Primero, nadie caería en una trampa tan obvia como la que les hacía creer Al Shikon y tampoco le creerían a Kurama, el ladrón Youko más ingenioso de todo el Makai. Segundo, si estaba sucediendo algo realmente extremo, ellos actuarían y harían lo que tenían que hacer. Tercero, era más que palpable como se miraban todos, unos a otros, urgentes de pelear solo por diversión, ninguno realmente preocupado por el futuro.

Kurama se encontró con varios de estos fanáticos de la pelea, carentes de sentido de la responsabilidad y la prudencia, es decir, se encontró con siete Yusuke Urameshi ignorándolo, insultándolo y contradiciéndolo. Por su lado, Hiei no articulaba palabra, simplemente ponía su cara de "Te lo dije".

En medio de la sala, Yui arrojo una manzana mordisqueada, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Lo que ha dicho el zorro es acertado. Todo esto es un vil ardid para jugar con nosotros.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos cuando llegamos aquí!- reclamo un youkai, altanero.

\- ¿Sabían quién era su anfitrión antes de venir?

\- Claro que sí. En todas las invitaciones nos invitaba Al Shikon.

\- Es curioso- Hablo el demonio de las manzanas, vigilando a su sobrino durmiente en una silla- ¿No es descortés hacer una fiesta en la casa de otro? Si hubiesen investigado más, sabrían que ese sujeto no es el verdadero Amo del Valle como se hace llamar. Solo usa este sitio como su parque de diversiones.

Todos quedaron en silencio, inclusive Kurama. ¿Yui sabía que quien era el verdadero dueño del valle, lord Spatula, estaba prisionero en su propia casa?

\- ¿Eres un cómplice de Al Shikon?

\- ¿Porque liarme con ese monstruo? Es un bueno para nada, pero es persistente y muy listo, cualidades que con el tiempo generan problemas como este.

\- Pero lo conoces.

\- Sí- respondió Yui a las preguntas de los invitados- Ustedes decidan si creerme o no, no me importa lo que les suceda, solo procuro que este sitio deje de ser controlado por ese sicótico. Verán, Al Shikon los llamo a ustedes, a los más reconocidos y fuertes del Makai actual, para iniciar una rebelión contra el nuevo modelo político del Makai.

 _"¿Rebelión? ¡Lo sabía!",_ pensó Kurama. Tuvo razón desde el principio.

\- No perdamos el tiempo con los detalles. Se los explicare en el camino.

Más de uno lo miro con desconfianza, Yui sonaba muy conocedor como para dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿"En el camino"? ¿Planeas llevarnos con Al Shikon?

\- ¿No quieren "agradecerle" por la hospitalidad que tuvo con ustedes?- incito Yui- Él no tiene tiempo para evitarlos a todos, así que será un buen ataque sorpresa. Todavía no ha logrado su objetivo, a fin de cuentas.

A Kurama le sorprendió que casi todos los monstruos estuvieran de acuerdo con Yui para vengarse del farsante lord.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese infeliz ahora?- preguntaron todos los invitados a la vez, excepto Hiei y Kurama, que sabían exactamente dónde. Aun así, el kitsune tuvo sus dudas. ¿Yui no sería un espía? ¿Acaso ayudo a Hiei a propósito, para mandarlos a todos juntos a...?

\- El Lago de los Lamentos. Allí está la presa, vamos, depredadores, cada uno tiene derecho a su pedazo.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

.

.

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en escapar, en quitarse de encima a esas raíces, en reponerse las energías perdidas pero...siempre aparecía esa imagen en su cabeza. Veía la mirada decepcionada de Keiko, las lágrimas de su madre, el dolor de su equipo cuando no pudo ayudarlos. Eran muchas escenas y muy variadas, repletas de arrepentimiento, amargura, frustración.

\- Urameshi- llamo Kuwuabara. Igual que él, estaba sentado en el suelo y su mirada no era de las más optimistas-...mi energía esta...

\- Sí,...lo sé- Kuwuabara y el estaban sujetos a un árbol lo que podía considerarse una hora entera. El poder del roble era tan potente que los dejo como dos pobres desahuciados. Kuwuabara apenas hablaba con fuerza y consistencia, a Yusuke le pasaba lo mismo, golpeado por las imágenes en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? Estas raíces drenan mi energía, Urameshi, ¿lo ves?

\- No sé lo que veo, Kuwuabara- respondió, totalmente perdido. Se estaba debilitando, jamás le había pasado algo así. Si su amigo podía ver un hilo de energía espiritual en las raíces que lo sujetaban, entonces él estaba mejor de percepciones que Yusuke- Nos están quitando la energía, eso es lo que importa.

\- Ese maldito...- Ni el insulto tenía el misma fuerza que en un principio, apenas habían fuerzas para eso.

Los sirvientes de Al Shikon los habían abandonado en el Lago de los Lamentos, dejándolos a la merced de unos árboles muy singulares.

De repente, aparecieron visitantes. Yusuke alzo la mirada y reconoció a Al Shikon entre sombras oscuras, demasiado oscuras para verles el rostro o distinguir su forma.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo el hombre, cínico- Gracias a ustedes dos, intrépidos jóvenes, he logrado mi objetivo. Bueno, no exageremos. Sé que hay desperfectos que arreglar, pero sus poderes serán muy útiles para mis soldados.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No se esfuerce demasiado, detective. Mientras más lo haga, más se comprimirá a usted y el árbol lo hará recordar todo lo que hizo mal, todo por lo que se lamenta y se culpa- Sin aviso, Yusuke evoco a Keiko, jugado con sus emociones- Ustedes son guerreros morales. Mis poderes no sirven contra seres de tanta voluntad, por eso he usado al Árbol del Arrepentimiento. Modifique estos árboles para que, mientras ustedes se lamentan, sus energías sean trasladadas a mi laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices?- Cada vez entendía menos, solo ansiaba quitarle la sonrisa a ese tipo de un buen golpe.

\- Las raíces- Señalo Al Shikon, debajo de sus pies- Ellas llevan las fuerzas que están perdiendo a mi laboratorio. Déjenme decirles que ha sido más que perfecto. De nuevo, gracias. No habría sospechado nunca que la última cosa que faltaba en mi proyecto fuera energía espiritual humana. Justamente tengo a dos humanos, un Masoku y un ningen. Los mejores para completar el círculo. Verán, he tratado de sustraerles el poder a varios demonios durante muchos años y para avanzar llame a los más poderosos a mi valle. Pero ustedes fueron la última pieza, no dejo de asombrarme. ¡Lo que realmente necesitaba era humanos!- exclamo, sorprendido de tal revelación- Y yo pensando que para variar necesitaba robar mujeres, pues su sufrimiento es un manjar.

\- ¡Déjalas fuera de tu plan, escoria!- exclamo Kuwuabara, retador- Tu cochina jardinería no nos detendrá.

\- Sé que no. Y espero que se liberen pronto.

\- ¿Cómo?- De nuevo, nadie entendió nada.

\- Escuchen...- Suspiro el falso anfitrión- Ustedes son guerreros, los necesito con vida, así mi proyecto estará a salvo pero si no sobreviven quiere decir que mi creación los supero y eso...- Se sonrió, con petulante orgullo- Significaría que mi ejercito es más fuerte que los detective espirituales.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo, bastardo? ¡Explícate! ¡¿Para que querías que los demonios del Makai vinieran aquí?!- Yusuke se hartó de tanto misterio y fue directo al grano.

\- Los hice venir para sacar provecho- arguyo, calmoso- Su poder, su energía, su voluntad, son cualidades de soldados dignos. Yo quiero gente fuerte pero lamentablemente no soy capaz de persuadir a los mejores del Makai para que sigan mi ideal, por eso inicie esta competencia. Cada vez que alguien ganaba, se ganaba mi atención. Si alguien perdía, lo convertía en mi soldado.

\- Te vi- musito Yusuke, lo suficientemente asqueado para que se le percibiera en la voz- Hiciste algo con uno de esos youkai. ¿Qué te pasa, revives cadáveres?

\- Para nada. Simplemente hago que mis soldados se coman el cuerpo de los perdedores para tomar sus poderes y su forma como suyos.

\- ¡Eres un...!

Era odiosa la manera en la que hablaba con tanta naturalidad de cosas tan repulsivas.

Al Shikon alzo ambos brazos, jactándose de un gran sentimiento de victoria.

\- De nuevo, gracias. Con la energía y los poderes que les he quitado, y aun me falta por tener- Aludió a las raíces que les succionaban la energía- He creado a dos, no, tres soldados perfectos. ¡Mírenlos, ¿no son un espanto?!

Tres figuras oscuras dieron un paso al frente, mostrándose uno a uno, dejando sin aliento a nuestros protagonistas. ¡Esos eran... _ellos_!

El de la izquierda era un alto y fornido hombre de ropa verde, con válvulas palpitantes por los brazos y las piernas, hasta en la mejilla izquierda, que irradiaba tanta cantidad de yoki como energía espiritual. Tenía la cara de Yusuke y su misma aura demoníaca.

El de la derecha, en versión de animal lagarto, ¡Era Hiei! Más alto, sin camiseta, con los ojos virando de un lado a otro descontroladamente, que sacaba la lengua en un tic nervioso. Su yoki apenas estaba a la altura del Hiei que conocían pero seguía siendo intimidante.

En el medio, se hallaba un sujeto vestido con una armadura. Sin lugar a dudas era la versión militar de Kazuma, pues su cabello naranja se colaba por debajo del casco.

Totalmente incrédulos ante esas raras apariciones, esas horribles versiones suyas, no pudieron articular palabra cuando Al Shikon volvió a hablar, complacido por sus reacciones.

\- Mi Soldado Menor tiene el poder y la energía del detective Urameshi. También puede disparar el Reigan y tiene sus reflejos. Para complementar, lo combine con varios monstruos feroces- Se rio, muy a gusto con lo que estaba diciendo- Y luego está el Niño. ¿Dijiste que me viste, detective? Pues si lo hiciste sabrás que he tratado, con mucho esfuerzo confieso, de completar mi versión de tu amigo, el Maestro del Jagan. ¿Recuerdas cuanto sangro en su pelea con Yui? ¡Que grato fue ver al Maestro del Jagan sangrando en mi patio! Use las gotas de su genética para crear a su clon, aunque menos perfecto.

Yusuke rugió, rabioso e indignado. _¿Clones?_ ¡Clones suyos sirviendo a ese infeliz!

\- Miren a mi Soldado Mayor, eres tú, Kuwuabara-san.

El pelinaranja odio esa alusiva sarcástica en su nombre y más a ese clon pérfido de su persona.

\- Como te habrás dado cuenta, no solo se parece a ti, también tiene tus poderes. Tu voluntad fue demasiado para mi poder, por lo tanto tuve que contenerla dentro de esta armadura.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- ¡Eres un enfermo miserable!

Yusuke y Kuwuabara sabían que no cambiaban nada con desprecios y gritos, pero debían descargar de alguna manera la rabia que sentían.

Al Shikon tomo sus insultos como adulaciones y sonrió contento.

\- Siéntase honrados de que sus poderes van a ayudarme en mi utopía.

\- ¿Querías un ejército, por eso hiciste todo esto?- Reclamo Kuwuabara, con la mandíbula trémula de la ira.

\- ¿No es maravilloso? Ellos y yo somos la revolución. Mientras ustedes agonizan, tomare sus energías y se las daré a ellos, oh, y a los otros que vendrán después.

\- ¿"Que vendrán después"?

\- No pensara...

\- Claro que sí. ¿Un ejército de tres soldados? Nadie vio eso. Necesito más. Esta excusa de competencia es solo para saber quién es el mejor de los luchadores en el Makai. Y yo obtendré al mejor, antes que se den cuenta mis soldados lo devoraran y tomaran todo su poder. Y para eso...Necesito que todos mis invitados estén en su mejor forma.

Al Shikon comenzó a reír, como un completo desquiciado.

Yusuke agacho la cabeza, frustrado. Como siempre, Keiko tuvo razón. Nunca debió dejarla.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Yui?

\- Pienso que todos querrán escucharlo, zorro, pero está bien.

Kurama iba caminando a la derecha de Yui, porque estar cerca del más sospechoso siempre era una ventaja. Hiei también iba de su lado. Por más que Yui le haya salvado de desangrarse, Hiei no era partidario de la fe ciega. Eso Kurama lo sabía bien, eran años de conocerlo.

Detrás de los tres, seguían los monstruos, cada vez más impacientes y ansiosos, no solo por Al Shikon, sino porque entre todos vibraba una inmensa tensión de pedía sangre. Excepto para el demonio poeta, que cantaba solo en vez de mirar mal a nadie.

Yui se había traído una de sus manzanas y la degusto cuando Kurama comenzó a interrogarle.

\- ¿Sabes porque Al Shikon está en contra el Makai?

\- Se lo he oído decir. El nuevo sistema del Mundo del Mal lo asquea, dice que es degradante.

\- Todos opinan eso, ¿Pero montar una rebelión por sí mismo?

\- No lo hará solo.

\- ¿Quien más está metido en esto?

\- Te seré lo más coherente posible. El crea individuos, se inventa sirvientes, basándose en el espíritu de un ser ajeno. Ha conseguido un poder más tangible, mas físico, no sé cómo, y lo está usando contra nosotros ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Él quiere un ejército, ¿Que rebelión se manda sin un ejército? Por eso nos ha mandado a llamar a todos los que estamos aquí.

\- No creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí quiera aliarse con ese hombre- Kurama miro atrás, solo notaba miradas de rencor en todos los competidores- ¿Y tú?

El andrógino no contesto. Se terminó su manzana, mordiéndola por última vez con gusto. No había traído su cesta porque sabía que nadie tendría la cortesía de sostenérsela, ya que había dejado a su sobrino en el Castillo de los Lamentos.

\- Yui… ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

\- Depende de ustedes. Solo quiero echar a la basura lo que el lord dejo entrar.

\- ¿El lord? ¿Te refieres al verdadero amo de este valle? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí- Iban caminando ya cuarenta minutos por el Lago de los Lamentos y comenzaba a sentirse el hedor, las presencias fantasmagóricas en el aire. Yui tiro la manzana a cualquier lado, sin detenerse- El dejo entrar a Al Shikon. Como él era una manzana podrida, todo se vino abajo por su culpa.

Kurama lo miro un largo rato, sin saber si podía confiar en él. Hablando de lord Spatula, se atrevió a preguntar algo que desde el principio lo estuvo carcomiendo.

\- Yo lo conozco. Al verdadero Lord. Hable con él. Él me dijo algo… "Estoy esperando el momento".

\- Él siempre está esperando.

\- ¿Sabías que esta prisionero en su propia casa?

\- Eso no lo sabía- Por primera vez, Yui mostró sorpresa. Miro al zorro, buscando señales de mentira. Acabo por aceptar su aviso y continuo la marcha- Con razón...Él me envió un mensaje hace tiempo. "Cuando llegue el momento, cuando escuches de mi o de mi hogar, ven a buscarme, no antes. Ven por mí". Pensaba que era extraño y quise ir en cuanto recibí la carta pero obedecí y espere- Sonrió, sarcástico- Entonces esto era.

\- El Lord ha estado prisionero años enteros.

\- ¿Y piensas que a mí no me preocupa? Quise venir antes, de verdad. Mi respeto me retuvo y de repente recibí una invitación para venir aquí. Desde el principio lo sabía todo.

\- ¿Y porque no lo delataste? ¿Porque le seguiste la corriente a Al Shikon?

\- Lord Spatula no es estúpido. Sabía que si intervenía antes Al Shikon persistiría, lo mejor era dejarlo ser y esperar para arruinar sus planes.

\- Eso es muy riesgoso, míranos ahora. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar.

\- Yo si lo sé. Voy a matar a ese gusano- Declaro, con voz tenebrosa.

\- Estoy contigo- Apelo Hiei, ansioso por una pelea.

\- Hiei- Kurama llamo con suavidad, pidiéndole que parara el paso para hablarle en secreto. El demonio Yui y el resto siguieron el trayecto, sin darles la mayor importancia- Sé que quieres desahogarte pero ahora lo más oportuno es esperar.

\- Kurama- Se tocó el mango de la espada, indispuesto a esperar- Todos van por ese infeliz.

\- Esperemos a ver qué pasa.

\- Quiero desmembrar a ese demonio.

\- No es el momento.

\- ¿Sugieres quedarnos a ver? No molestes- Lo quito del camino de un empujón- No me importa si es una trampa, quiero sangre.

\- Pues a mí sí me importa- Reclamo el pelirrojo- Tiene a Yusuke y a Kuwuabara; es demasiado sospechoso.

\- Pues, ve a salvarlos. Yo no esperare.

Dio un bufido, sabía que iba a decir algo así. Pero toda la situación, el lugar y el tiempo... Kurama tenía un mal presentimiento. Si ese hombre logro capturar al detective espiritual y al pelinaranja, ¿Porque llevarlos al Lago de los Lamentos? ¿Qué quería decir Yui con "un ejército"? ¿Qué estaba esperándolos al encontrar a Al Shikon? Hiei nuevamente iba al campo de batalla sin importarle nada. Como siempre, el kitsune debía tomar el papel del sentido común y siguió al mitad korrine.

En cuanto llegaron al Lago de los Lamentos se encontraron con algo impensable.

Al Shikon los recibió a todos con una sonrisa, como quien recibe a una multitud felicitándolo y halagándolo, no a punta de armas y puños para matarlo. Su confianza no le gusto a Kurama. Estaba planeando algo y lo confirmo cuando tres nuevos personajes se revelaron bajo la luz lunar.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, asombrados.

¿Kuwuabara usando una armadura? ¿Yusuke en posición para atacar? ¿Que eran esas válvulas raras? ¡Eso era yoki! También estaba Hiei, convertido en un reptil de tierra.

\- Definitivamente, lo voy a cortar en pedazos- declaro el Jaganshi, al ver aquella indignante copia suya.

A lo lejos, Kurama visualizo a Yusuke y Kuwuabara, fuertemente sujetos a un árbol mágico, que se conocía de años inmemoriales. "El Árbol de Cabezas Humanas _"_ , dijo en su mente.

 _"Esto...Esto no está bien. Nada bien."_

Sin que nadie diera un aviso, comenzó la batalla.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Abuela Taza de Té!

El niño corrió, sorprendido de encontrarse a la anciana de piel azul en el pasillo cargando a una dormida korrine... bueno, no "cargándola" sino llevándosela sobre un carro de desayuno.

\- Pequeño tonto- Saludo la abuela, con una sonrisa en sus dientes torcidos- ¿Qué haces? El Amo no te llamo.

\- Llamo a tío Yui.

\- Entiendo…Tú has ayudado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Abuela Taza de Té?

Ella sonrió a medias y fue a indagar por los pasillos, empujando el carro con Stella, con el pequeño acompañándola.

\- El miedo de los niños y las mujeres es muy poderoso, ¿no lo sabias? Su efectividad radica en la sinceridad de los sentimientos- insinuó, notando que el aura del castaño estaba decaída- Le has dado tu energía al lord y ella también- Miro a la korrine con profunda lastima.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo el tío? ¿El Lord de los Lamentos esta grave?- Quiso saber el niño, preocupado.

\- ¿No lo has visto? Su Sombra esta por el castillo, buscando sentimientos negativos para comer. Ahora que veo...no hay gente por aquí, ¿Que ha pasado? El naranjo me dijo que había una competencia.

\- Todos se han ido al Lago de los Lamentos.

El semblante de la anciana se contrajo.

\- Que inconveniente. La Sombra del Amo no puede traspasar este límite. El Lago es terreno aislado.

\- Me gustaría ver al lord. ¿Podemos?

\- Sí, sé dónde está el Amo- contesto la mujer, tomando el mismo pasillo por el que Kurama encontró el pasadizo secreto- No te preocupes, pequeño tonto, el lord está recuperándose exitosamente. Tu energía y la de esta chica han ayudado mucho.

El pequeño se desconcertó al ver a la anciana detenerse frente a una pared y hacer unos raros gestos de manos. Pronto, se abrió una abertura secreta. Entraron y caminaron derecho, rompiendo el silencio con las ruedas del carro.

\- ¿Y esa joven, abuela?

\- Es una garantía.

\- Se ve muy bonita.

\- Estoy de veinte años, muchas gracias.

Finalmente, llegaron a la famosa celda.

El niño grito de incredulidad.

\- ¡Amo!- Por imprudente, toco los pergaminos mágicos que lo rechazaron y tuvo que alejarse, con una pequeña quemadura en sus manos- Auch. Son pergaminos fuertes.

\- No, no lo son- murmuro la vieja, pasiva. Del carro, recogió una tetera al lado de Stella y arrojo el líquido a la celda, quemando los pergaminos al instante - Ya está.

\- ¡Wooh! ¿Que fue eso? ¿Ácido?

\- Es mi saliva, pequeño tonto. La he ahorrado para un momento como este- Ella se aproximó a la celda con cautela para ver su interior.

El niño se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Había estado guardando su saliva durante casi una década para eso? De repente, escucho una voz melodiosa que no escuchaba desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Es la voz del Amo?

\- Sí,… ¡Se ve tan depresivo!- Anuncio la mujer con una sonrisa emocionada, abriendo la celda para entrar con el menor.

Lord Spatula of Colander estaba de pie, poniendo en orden los cubiertos sobre la mojada y sucia bandeja que le dejaron. Con gran parsimonia, saludo a dos caras conocidas.

\- ¡Amo!

\- Lord del Lamento, perdóneme. Ya no recuerdo lo que acordamos, ¿Me adelante con el plan?

\- Has llegado a tiempo, como siempre- Contesto el, mirando el pasillo por el que su Sombra venía a toda velocidad. Una vez se encontraron, esta choco contra su cuerpo y se fusionaron. Poco después, lord Spatula miro el suelo y reconoció su sombra, que se sacudía con gracia. El espíritu sonrió- Estoy completo ahora. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Usted debería saberlo.

\- Oh, sí, el Lago de los Lamentos- Se respondió a sí mismo.

\- ¿El Lago? ¡El tío Yui está allí! ¿Sucederá algo malo?

\- Supongo que si, tal vez- Respondió el demonio inglés.

\- Conozco un atajo- Aviso la vieja, mirándolo con sincero afecto- Bienvenido, Lord de los Lamentos.

\- Gracias por resistir tanto y confiar en mi- El lord se inclinó ante ella y tomo su mano arrugada en son de respeto- Condesa del Martirio.

Ella se rió con petulancia.

\- Por favor, acompáñeme al Lago de los Lamentos.

\- Sí, Amo.

.

* * *

.

.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos de iniciada la pelea y ya habían desaparecido cuatro hombres.

El lado positivo de esa gran batalla contra unos clones bastante problemáticos fue que todos estaban tan inmersos en lo suyo que ni se enteraron cuando Kurama logro liberar a Yusuke y Kuwuabara, refugiándolos en un círculo de rocas con dificultad, apartándolos del escenario de la lucha. No necesitaba evaluar el ambiente para saberlo; aquel era un territorio controlado de raíz por Al Shikon.

 _"No puedo manipular esta tierra que ya tiene dueño",_ reflexionaba Kurama quien casi nunca, ni en su vida como Youko, se había topado con un usuario de su mismo don mágico. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dominar una planta en forma temporal para resguardar a sus adormecidos amigos.

\- ¡Hiei!

De casualidad, inspecciono el lago y vio a Hiei en el cielo, cortado en dos.

\- ¡Hiei!- Kurama echo a Yusuke de cara al suelo, justo cuando lo estaba acomodando, y corrió al interior del campo.

El cuerpo de Hiei cayó al césped mojado, sin aire ni palpitaciones. El youko llego a su lado y palideció.

\- No te metas- Rugió una voz, ubicada a la copa de un árbol. Era Hiei, con la espada llena de sangre. Podía olerlo. Era su sangre y no solo eso, también era la sangre de otros demonios- ¿No puedes diferenciarme de una criatura cualquiera?

\- Lo siento, tenia...- Cuando quiso disculparse, identifico a Al Shikon, corriendo a su dirección para salvaguardar al clon- ¡No lo toque!- Antes que Al Shikon, Kurama se había puesto por delante, impidiéndole avanzar.

\- ¿No lo ves, tonto? Él no es tu amigo- Al Shikon lo miro mal, curiosamente impaciente y enfadado, cuando antes había estado tranquilo y nada preocupado.

\- Sé que no pero tiene su sangre. Y la sangre de Yusuke. ¡Apesta a cadáveres!

\- Y eso es lo que es- El anfitrión sonrió psicótico- ¡Es una maravillosa creación! Los muertos duran más y son eficientes.

\- ¿Quiere un ejército de cadáveres?

\- Quiero un ejército fuerte- rugió el demonio, frunciendo los labios- Si los más fuertes del Makai no están de mi lado, ¿Qué tiene de malo robarles un poco de lo mucho que tienen?

\- ¿Que les paso a los otros que peleaban aquí? ¿Adónde se los llevo?

El demonio rio con sarcasmo

\- No fui yo. El Lago de los Lamentos está diseñado para eso. Mi plan va bien, es excelente. ¿No has notado como mis soldados están incrementando cada vez más su fuerza?- Kurama si se había dado cuenta pero prefirió dejarlo hablar al ver que Al Shikon era de los que se pavoneaban, así podía sacarle información- Si un cuerpo cae, mi ejército se lo devorara y tomara la fuerza para ellos.

\- Entonces,...

\- Sí- Alardeo al ver la comprensión en los ojos de Kurama.

El pelirrojo miro a su izquierda, temiendo confirmar la verdad. Tuvo razón. El cuerpo del clon se regeneraba y la sangre de los combatientes en el césped mojado iba hacia el como un imán. Si la pelea seguía su curso, esas creaciones artificiales compuestas de sangre solo mejorarían.

Era una locura, espantoso. El clon de Hiei se recuperaba a gran velocidad. Sus partes rajadas se unían de nuevo. Si se levantaba, no sabía si... No, definitivamente no podría lastimarlo.

\- Usted es un monstruo muy enfermo.

Al Shikon se sonrió, complacido.

\- ¿Porque tardas tanto?- Hiei hablo desde la punta del árbol, siendo el espectador de todo- Solo basta con que no se levante, ¿verdad?- Sin pensarlo mucho, froto sus dedos y dejo caer una chispa llameante que toco a su copia y lo envolvió en llamas. Este se retorció de dolor en el fuego abrazador, desintegrándose por el ardor de las llamas.

Kurama miro al pelinegro, al borde del shock. Nunca había esperado eso. Sabía que aquel ser no era Hiei pero se parecía tanto a él...Y Hiei lo había incendiado así, sin más.

La cara de horror de Al Shikon lo dijo todo. El fuego era el ataque definitivo.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Mi soldado!

Si hubo alguna duda de que Al Shikon estaba cuerdo, perdió esa cualidad cuando su cara se contrajo de una manera muy desagradable y los miro a ambos con ojos sicóticos, locos, violentos.

\- Mi trabajo...mi gran proyecto.

En medio de esos lamentos, el verdadero Jaganshi se bajó del roble de un salto, a espaldas de Kurama.

\- Todavía quedan dos- musito Hiei, impasible.

\- ¡Hiei! Eso fue demasiado...

\- ¡Soldados!- grito Al Shikon, con la voz desgarrada- ¡Quiero la cabeza del Maestro del Jagan! ¡Ahora!

El Yusuke lleno de válvulas, que contenían el yoki que se estaba robando de los luchadores, y el Kuwuabara de armadura, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo con la intención de obedecer a su amo.

\- Hiei...- Kurama recordó que si antes Hiei no pudo ganarle a Yusuke menos lo haría ahora, con la ayuda de ese clon de Kuwuabara y esos yoki robados.

Contrario a sus temores, Hiei se veía profundamente emocionado, esbozando una diabólica sonrisa.

Con rapidez, Kurama lo agarro fuerte de los hombros para encararlo, buscando razonar con él.

\- ...Hiei, no.

Hiei lo miro con un muy pronunciado malhumor en sus fracciones, ofendido por su falta de fe.

\- Confía en mí. Acabare con esto.

\- Pero.

De un manotazo, Hiei rompió el contacto para jalarle el cabello rojizo y darle un beso rápido en los labios. A los pocos segundos, lo lanzo para atrás.

\- Solo cállate, zorro idiota.

No pudo responderle. Hiei corrió al oeste, a la velocidad del rayo, tomando ventaja de la atención de sus perseguidores.

\- Yo tendré un ejército fuerte, fuerte...- Se decía Al Shikon, enloquecido- Todos me obedecerán y el Makai será como antes, estará en la gloria otra vez.

Al Shikon estaba absorto. Mascullando cosas raras, declarando barbaridades e incoherencias. Kurama se apiado de él y opto por dejarlo. El hombre estaba enfermo. Lo importante ahora era cuidar de Yusuke y Kuwuabara, por lo que corrió de regreso.

Para su sorpresa, sus amigos ya tenían un acompañante.

\- ¡Yui! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Silencio. No me concentro.

Abrió la palma frente a Kuwuabara y el detective, dejando brotar una leve lluvia de energía sobre sus cuerpos dormidos. Kurama estaba pasmado. ¿Que pretendía ese youkai dándole yoki a sus compañeros? ¿Había hecho lo mismo con Hiei?

\- ¿Porque nos ayudas, sacrificado tu poder de esa forma?

Yui entreabrió los labios para responder cuando el grito eufórico de Yusuke lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Me siento bárbaro!- Yusuke Urameshi se puso de pie de un salto, estirando los brazos y sonriendo de euforia, frente a un Kurama asombrado y un Yui aturdido- Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esas caras?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

Yusuke hizo un mohín de quien recuerda algo con fuerza (Imagínense a ustedes mismos tratando de resolver una operación matemática sin calculadora a mano) pero nada se le venía (Como a todos). Al mismo tiempo, Kuwuabara dio un grito tan animado como el de él y de repente ambos muchachos estaban en condiciones para correr una maratón.

\- ...Increíble- Kurama los miro a ambos, atónito- Un momento. Yui, ¿Le has dado yoki a Kuwuabara?

\- Para nada- Y era cierto, Kuwuabara no tenía ni un gramo de energía demoníaca en el cuerpo ni en el espíritu- Solo desperté su voluntad.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste algo así?

Cuando le iban a contestar algo lo detuvo. Otro grito.

\- ¡Una batalla!

El par de amantes de la lucha no tardo en descifrar el escenario.

\- Mira eso, parecen fuertes. ¡Vamos!- apremio Kuwuabara, con el mismo voto de un niño que va a jugar a la plaza.

Así, esos dos formidables, despiertos en su vitalidad, no dudaron en adentrarse al ojo de la tormenta.

\- Sí que son enérgicos...- suspiro Yui, sorprendido por ese arrebato.

\- No te imaginas. Gracias, Yui.

El demonio con voz de mujer lo miro curiosamente, meticuloso.

... ¿Tú manipulas las plantas, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Crearías un árbol de manzanas para mí?

Kurama no supo cómo tomarse eso. O le estaba pidiendo un favor o le valían más manzanas que un gracias.

\- Cuando todo se acabe, te daré semillas para dos siglos.

Yui sonrió de felicidad, dichoso como a quien le concedieron la inmortalidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

* * *

Los protagonistas estaban inmersos en una batalla fantástica.

Con los recuperados Yusuke y Kuwuabara, el ejército de Al Shikon se veía en un aprieto. Mientras tanto, Hiei batallaba con los clones de los dos mencionados.

Con gran satisfacción, Hiei aplasto con su pie la cara del soldado mayor de Al Shikon, el Kuwuabara clon, a lo que el verdadero Kuwuabara lo miro más que enfurecido y ofendido. Aunque hubiese querido jugar un poco más, la insistencia de los ojos de Kurama pedía que se apresurara y tuvo que quemar a la copia deforme. Para su mala suerte, el clon zombie de Urameshi ataco de improviso y salvo a su compañero de las llamas y, para estupefacción de todos, comenzó a devorárselo.

Kurama se cubrió la boca por la repulsión, recordando que esa era la técnica para tomar los poderes del otro. El clon de Yusuke se regeneraba de las dolencias y aumentaba su calidad de yoki al tiempo que arrancaba a retazos hasta lo último de la piel del pelinaranjo. Al Shikon estaba sonriente y volvió a ser el de antes, con delirios de grandeza y de lo más calmo, viendo aquel espantoso espectáculo, del que los originales Kuwuabara y Yusuke pudieron hacer la gran cosa por el impacto que les ocasiono ver tremendo número de horror.

Al terminar, el espectro lleno de válvulas se puso de pie, mirando a Hiei con cruenta y fría expresión.

\- Ese no soy yo- murmuro Yusuke, asqueado de que usaran su cara para eso.

\- Lo sé, Urameshi- Kuwuabara trato de reconfortarlo.

\- ¡No soy yo!- Dio un grito, se echó a correr a donde se encontraba su degradante clon perverso.

\- ¡Urameshi!

Al ver eso, Al Shikon supuso lo que iba a pasar y no lo iba a permitir. Si el espécimen moría también lo haría su mayor logro, el proyecto de toda una década y sus ambiciones. Se acercó discretamente a los protagonistas, felicitando a los tontos que estaban en el lago y no hacían más que pelear para finalmente ser succionados por su obra maestra. Una vez en la zona de acción, admiro la ventaja que poseía su creación por sobre los combatientes, sin embargo, su velocidad no se igualaba a la de Hiei, tampoco a la voluntad feroz de Yusuke, que no estaban en el repertorio de su invención.

\- No sea descortés. En una pelea, no se interfiere con trampas- Al Shikon se salvó la mano de milagro cuando Kurama le arremetió su látigo letal- Es deshonroso.

\- Tú...No deberías estar aquí.

\- ¿No tengo calidad para ser un soldado?

\- Eres mitad humano- repudio, apretando los dientes- Y tu poder me ofende.

\- Usted manipula la naturaleza de este lugar para robar de otros, ¿Qué tipo de batalla es esa?

\- No tengo porque pelear- Se relajó el demonio, bajando las manos a sus costados- Mi ejercito me defenderá.

\- Es un cobarde- dijo Kurama con profundo desprecio porque dominase las plantas para ese propósito- ¿Que pretende con ese Árbol de Cabezas?

\- Te diste cuenta.

\- Un Árbol de Cabezas se come por completo a sus atacantes. Pero el suyo toma sangre y energía, ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- He modificado el proceso- Al Shikon se acercó al árbol en cuestión, con un Kurama decidido a atacar si hacia algo sospechoso- Si alguien muere a menos de diez metros a la redonda, si alguien cae al Lago de los Lamentos y permanece suficiente tiempo...- Acaricio el tronco con suma delicadeza, con una sonrisa de lo más perversa- Mi Árbol de Cabezas tomara todo de esos perdedores y sus frutos serán un nuevo soldado... Mira nada mas- exclamo Al Shikon, señalando una fruta, con forma de manzana, entre las ramas del perverso árbol- Mientras más mueran, más soldados tendré. Mientras más sangren, más frutas tendrá mi querido árbol...Imagínalo, solo basta con masticar un pedazo para sentir la fuerza, la energía y todo el esplendor de un demonio de verdad.

Kurama lo entendió perfectamente, y lo odio.

\- Es un hombre muy enfermo.

De repente, las raíces del Arbol de Cabezas modificado se elevaron del suelo, enredándose y rompiéndose entre sí.

Al Shikon estaba incrédulo y por como Kurama estaba tranquilo, no le cabio duda que fue él.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Ataco de raíz, como debe ser. Ambos somos expertos en la herbolaria del Makai.

\- Desgraciado...- Las raíces se quebraban unas a otras, luchando contra ellas mismas. Si continuaba, el Árbol de Cabezas resultaría inutilizable- ¡Deja a mi creación!- De su bolsillo saco unas semillas que arrojo a Kurama.

Sus ojos verdes analizaron en tiempo récord el tipo de semilla, que pronto se convirtió en carnívoras voladoras, y contraataco con dos rosas envenenadas. Afortunadamente, dio en el punto exacto de la "boca" y las plantas cayeron al suelo, convulsionado a causa del veneno.

\- Esta es una zona sagrada- Kurama lo supo con ese ataque. Iba a ganar. Lo había calculado todo, Al Shikon no tenía precisión y a su poder le faltaba técnica- Deje de humillarse y detenga a ese monstruo- pidió, refiriéndose al Yusuke clon.

\- ¡No abandonare!- exclamo, temblándole el labio inferior ante la idea de perder.

 _"La locura no conoce rendición. No vale la pena razonar con él. Debo acabarlo aquí."_

La contienda estaba por concluir, si tan solo Kurama hubiese derrotado a Al Shikon un minuto antes, o si Yusuke hubiera descubierto la debilidad de su clon, todo habría terminado con la victoria del equipo Urameshi pero en vez de eso...

\- ¡Eso fue refrescante, Condesa!

Todos quedaron paralizados al ver surgir varios personajes desde el Lago de los Lamentos. Primero venia Lord Spatula of Colander, mojado de pies a cabeza, con actitud relajada en medio de una batalla, seguido de una anciana de piel azul, cargando a una korrine en la espalda y, a su lado, un chiquillo de cabello castaño.

\- ¡Lord Spatula!- exclamo Kurama, sorprendido de su aparición.

\- ¡Anciana!- Kuwuabara, a merced de una lucha, pudo identificarla junto a la desmayada- ¡Stella! ¿Qué le paso?

\- ¡Tío!- Grito el infante, corriendo para encontrarse con Yui, quien aprovecho la conmoción para cortar en dos a un contrincante- ¡Traje a Abuela Taza de Té y al Amo!

\- Bien hecho.

\- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?- Se preguntó Yusuke, desconcertado.

\- ¡No te distraigas!- Hiei se defendió del clon moreno, justo cuando este intento darle un golpe. Hiei vio con asombro que la mano del ser se convertía en una espada espiritual, muy parecida a la de Kuwuabara. _"Claro, ahora que se lo comió tiene su poder también",_ reconoció el Jaganshi- ¿Quieres jugar a las espadas, maldito?

\- ¡Oye, Hiei, es mío! ¡Tiene mi cara!

Fuera de esta escena, lord Spatula y Al Shikon se miraban con desprecio.

\- No vas a detenerme.

\- Es verdad. No lo haré- Admitió lord Spatula- Solo vine a ayudar y ver que tal.

\- ¡Tómatelo con seriedad, lord estúpido!- rugió Al Shikon, frustrado y rabioso.

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te ira a ti- Dijo el verdadero lord, sin una pizca de estar ofendido ni enojado.

\- Deja de decir tonterías- Volvió a gritar Al Shikon, harto de la actitud pasiva de su ex-mentor.

Kurama los miraba a ambos alternativamente, extrañado por ese "reencuentro".

\- Mi ejercito... ¡Es el Nuevo Makai!

No hizo falta mirar atrás para notar los gritos de guerra, las pisadas rápidas y el incremento de yoki en el ambiente como algo inesperado y peligroso. Pero todos miraron atrás, inclusive Hiei y hasta lord Spatula, porque desde allí se aparecieron docenas y docenas de demonios, los experimentos de Al Shikon que venían en la defensa de su creador.

Todos tenían sangre de guerreros demoníacos y su número era innombrable pues llegaban a montones, ansiosos de dar pelea. La expectativa de una manada de seres malignos aproximándose era aterradora, mientras que para otros era admirable.

\- Vienen más- murmuro Kuwuabara, al borde del espanto.

\- También son copias- Yusuke escupió, indignado.

\- Él siempre tuvo un plan, después de todo- Se dijo Kurama, en un suspiro agotado.

\- Más sabandijas, que novedad- Se burló Hiei, con poca paciencia.

\- Que desperdicio- suspiro la anciana de piel azul, decepcionada.

\- ¡Son demasiados, tío!

\- ¡Todos, cuiden no sangrar ante ellos! Ni una sola gota de sangre, ¿Entendieron?- exclamo Yui, con cara austera ante el peligro. Su sobrino se protegió detrás de él.

Así, empezó otra contienda que encajaba más con el concepto de "masacre" que de una "lucha justa", puesto que muchos clones eran imperfectos y se comportaban como demonios inferiores, sin saber cómo controlar sus poderes o como ejecutarlos correctamente.

Mientras tanto, Lord Spatula se recostó en el césped, con los ojos puestos en el cielo morado. Dos soldados fueron tras él, creyéndolo débil, pero les corto la cabeza de una veloz patada.

\- Tengo una idea- Grito, de pie.

\- No he escuchado eso en ocho años- dijo la anciana, dejando a la korrine en el césped, todavía desmayada.

El lord sonrió con simpleza. Para asombro de Kurama y su adversario, el lord echo atrás a Al Shikon usando una Onda Espiritual, yendo a acabar contra el Árbol de Cabezas, adolorido. Kurama amplio los ojos, atónito de tal fuerza en alguien así.

\- Os ayudare, Kurama-san.

\- Lord, es suficiente con...

\- Quieto- pidió, subiendo una mano a la cara del pelirrojo- _"Emerge, emerge de la voluntad y demuéstrate a la luz. Lo impuro, lo secreto y lo terrorífico, muéstrate libre"-_ Kurama palideció y sintió a su corazón contraerse en su pecho- _¡Liberación de Media Noche!_

Todos estaban tan inmersos en la batalla que apenas notaron cuando un cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba húmeda. Recién lo supieron cuando una luz dorada envolvió a Kurama.

\- ¡Kurama!- Hiei lo vio, sin poder salir de un trece contra uno.

\- ¡Ey, tú, ¿Que le estás haciendo?!- reclamo Yusuke, en iguales condiciones que el demonio de fuego, en una pelea de la que no podía escapar por la cantidad de atacantes y su resistencia.

Una luz cegadora alumbro el centro del Lago de los Lamentos, dejando a los presentes momentáneamente paralizados y desorientados por la intensa luz.

Lord Spatula bajo la palma para sobarse el mentón, disconforme.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso...- Se dijo para sí mismo. Kurama continuaba poderosamente agitado- No, mejor no lo intento otra vez. Debe tener un efecto retardado.

\- Lord... ¿Que...Que me ha hecho?

\- Kurama-san, solo intentaba...- Su voz se cortó al ver una sombra a unos metros del kitsune, rodeada de un aura demoníaca espeluznante- Viva la Reina, funciono.

\- ¡Kurama!

Hiei no estaba tranquilo. Kurama estaba en el suelo y no se levantaba. Algo andaba mal. Trato con creces de hacerse camino a través de los estorbos que le impedían avanzar pero se venían tantos que si no tenía cuidado irían a quitarle su espada o peor, morderle hambrientos.

Ni Yusuke o Kuwuabara podían hacer algo, enfrentándose a esos clones experimentales, así que lo único que pudieron hacer era ver como otra presencia se hacía lugar en el Lago de los Lamentos, a solo diez pasos de Kurama.

\- No es posible- susurro Hiei, sin creérselo- ¿Zorro?

Kurama parpadeo, desorientado. Alguien se había aparecido, estaba muy cerca de él, alguien...No se sentía bien. Su cuerpo le pesaba tanto como si la gravedad estuviera en su contra y no podía levantarse, sus músculos estaban tiesos y su cerebro mareado _. ¿Qué había pasado?_ La confusión lo abrumo. Y alguien estaba parado a su costado, alguien lo miraba de una manera que no le gustaba. No supo porque, solo podía sentir el miedo, un profundo e irreprimible pavor que lo inmovilizo por completo.

Con coraje, levanto la cabeza. No era un _quien,_ sino un _qué._ Un temor que lord Spatula había hecho realidad, dándole forma física.

\- No puede...estar pasándome esto...

\- ¡Amo!- Reclamo la anciana azul- ¿Esa era su gran idea?

\- Uh, pienso que...- Ni el lord estaba seguro de lo que decía al ver a ese siniestro que había creado o, para ser más específicos, liberado de la consciencia de Kurama. Al instante, entendió que había cometido un error- Creo que exagere.

Yusuke y Kuwuabara se dieron un tiempo para ver a aquel que estaba parado junto a Kurama.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- ¿...Ese no es?

Hiei apretó los dientes, molesto. _Eso_ era el colmo.

\- Youko.

No era Youko, el zorro demoníaco dentro de Kurama, no era ese youkai de cabellos platinos con orejas y cola. Eso sí, tenía su misma aura y energía emanando alrededor. Quien realmente estaba al lado de Kurama era su propio reflejo, solo que vestido en un traje de azul pálido y el largo cabello negro.

\- Sí...- Lord Spatula silbo, admirado- Libere su lado oscuro.

Nadie entendió nada pero el combate reanudo a su ritmo forzado y ni siquiera Hiei, que urgía por usar su Dragón Oscuro, pudo acercarse a Kurama para ver como estaba, ni defenderlo de ese espectro suyo, ya que sus ojos verdes no auguraban ninguna amable intención.

 _"Lord, ¿Que ha hecho? Extrajo mi lado demoníaco...Youko, su pasado y su sed de sangre...los ha revivido."_ , pensó frustrado. Su propia sombra comenzó a andar hacia él, con una mirada glacial capaz de intimidar a mil soldados.

\- ¡Ataquen, ataquen, mis soldados!- exclamo Al Shikon, tomando provecho de la situación- Bien hecho, lord estúpido. Él ya estaba estorbando mucho.

Ante todo, Lord Spatula se encogió de hombros, sin el menor grado de culpa o preocupación, cosa que irrito bastante a su usurpador.

\- Youko. ¿Eres tú? Detente- Susurro, agotado de fuerzas. Vio ante él su propio cuerpo, envuelto en un manto dorado de energía demoniaca. Esos ojos esmeraldas no eran los suyos, sino que eran fríos y despreciables. Kurama no tuvo duda alguna. Quería hacerle daño- No te acerques, detente.

El Kurama de azul no atendió a sus palabras y llego a su encuentro, pateándole para que lo mirara desde el suelo. De repente, Kurama sintió su yoki fuera de su cuerpo, convertido en un fluido que pasaba a su copia.

 _"¡Quiere absorberme!"_

\- ¡Vaya, vaya!- Exclamo admirado el lord- ¿Él sabe hacer eso? Sí que se ha vuelto una situación bastante grave...

\- ¡Amo, apresúrese y regrese al muchacho a la normalidad! ¿No ve que intenta robarlo?

\- Lo sé, Condesa. Vaya que es irónico...Intenta quitarle el alma, que en cierta forma es la mitad de la suya. Nunca había visto algo así. Un alma demoníaca y una humana fragmentadas uniformemente. Interesante.

\- Usted y sus manías...

\- ¡Kurama!- Para ese momento, Hiei llego al lugar, corriendo a gran velocidad, con la espada dispuesta. Sabía a quién debía atacar y el Kurama de cabellos negros noto su entrada, parando su ataque con una sola mano, creando enredaderas por la katana- Eres un farsante.

Hiei lo echo atrás con una ráfaga de fuego, dándole tiempo al verdadero Kurama de escapar, arrastrándose con dificultad. La Condesa del Martirio se acercó a él y lo levanto contra su hombro. A Hiei no le gusto la intervención, pero un trole de tallos y trepadoras le llamo la atención y debió cortar.

Kurama parpadeo con esfuerzo, el lado de Youko tuvo suficiente tiempo para quitarle su yoki en un segundo.

\- Tranquilízate. Te devolveré tu fuerza, aprovéchala porque será solo por una vez.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Me llaman Martiriana. Y tú eres amigo de mi amo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Su Amo?- Apenas pudo articular. La anciana le acaricio la frente y un golpe de energía despertó a Kurama. De repente, la fatiga y el cansancio se esfumaron por completo- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Los lamentos y amarguras también tienen energía, no importan si son de fuentes negativas.

Eso le sonó de lo más absurdo pero no opino nada y se puso de pie, con vigor renovado. Era igual a lo que hizo Yui con sus amigos.

\- ¿Sabes que es el?- Ella señalo al Kurama de cabellos negros, que se defendía de los ataques de Hiei.

\- Sí, es Youko, el demonio que llevo en mí.

\- Mi Amo no puede contrarrestar el poder. Pido disculpas por él. Debes hacerlo tú mismo. Él es tu, ¿verdad? Sabrás que hacer.

 _"Ese es el problema. Youko...el...no me pertenece a voluntad"_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando de quien hablaba abandono la lucha contra Hiei, corriendo a su encuentro para seguir comiendo de su energía vital.

 _"Mi mayor miedo...es convertirme en él. En ese perverso reflejo de mí mismo"._ Su contraparte llego a su lado y comenzaron los latigazos. _"Sera siempre parte de mí, no puedo pelear contra el"_

Kurama de azul tomo ventaja de sus dudas y lo agarro fuerte de la cara, arrebatándole su energía instantáneamente. El aura dorada de Youko se alzaba fuerte y majestuosa. Tomado por sorpresa, Kurama hizo un ataque desesperado y huyo, sobándose la cara, fría ante la pérdida de calor.

 _"No debe tocarme. Quiere quitarme la energía por completo"_

\- ¡Háganlo fácil, mis lacayos! ¡Arrójenlos, arrójenlos!

Los reclamos de Al Shikon se escuchaban por todo el terreno, pidiendo impaciente que hundieran a todos sus opositores en el Lago de los Lamentos. Kurama vio que varias algas y raíces se movían solas, vivas y obedientes, para atrapar a cualquiera que se acercase. No eran solo del Valle, sino también las raíces del Árbol de Cabezas. Al Shikon quería convertir en frutas a todos.

\- ¡Basta! No tengo tiempo para esto- Se decidió, encarando a su otro yo, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en él. _"¿Tendrá sentido común? Parece que solo piensa en comerme..."-_ ¡Youko, reacciona! Aun si tomas lo que queda de mi alma, seguirá siendo lo mismo. ¡Youko, basta!

\- Siempre con tus melindres- Hiei se apareció a su izquierda- Yo terminare con esto.

\- No, Hiei, es mi pelea.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear contigo mismo si no cambias nada?- Farfullo, con la espada apuntando al enemigo- Solo debo quemarlo.

\- ¡No! Él no es un clon, soy yo. ¡Es parte de mi alma!

\- Déjamelo a mí- Sin agregar más, fue a la ofensiva.

\- ¡Hiei!

Algas, raíces y tallos agarraban y arrastraban a todo ser viviente al Lago de los Lamentos. Kuwuabara debía usar su espada todo el tiempo para evitar ser cogido. Yusuke también tenía problemas, entre pelear contra soldados imperfectos y alejarse de las raíces que querían llevárselo al fondo del lago, en tanto Al Shikon reía triunfante.

A la contraparte de Kurama también se le acercaron las infames raíces. Al prevenir el peligro, de su cabellera saco unas rosas explosivas. Una de ellas exploto al contacto de la pierna de Hiei, quien se detuvo en su acometida y tambaleo.

\- ¡Eso, ayuda a mi creación!- grito eufórico Al Shikon, al ver la sangre del Maestro del Jagan caer cerca de su preciado lago.

\- Un gusano como tú...no tendrá mi sangre...- Rodo al otro extremo, dejando que el pasto tomase su sangre en vez del agua.

Al mismo tiempo, la versión alternativa de Kurama estaba por usar sus ataques maestros donde se encontraba el Jaganshi.

 _"¿Porque lo ataca a él, porque a Hiei?",_ pensó el Kurama original, con sorpresa y furia mezcladas.

\- ¡Youko, ya basta!- grito, con la ira marcada en el rostro- Déjalo... **¡No toques a Hiei!**

Sucedió algo sorprendente.

Kurama de azul se sacudió violentamente, a la vez que fragmentos de su alma eran devueltos a su verdadero dueño con fuerza y velocidad.

\- Mi poder...- Kurama sintió la fluidez de energía bañándolo- Mi poder volvió a mi cuerpo.

 _"Yo,… Domine a Youko."_

\- Es impresionante- Admiro lord Spatula, sentado ante el Árbol de Cabezas, pateando las raíces que querían cogerle- Su Voluntad es más fuerte que su pesadilla. Lo curioso es que _su_ Voluntad sea ese youkai.

La contraparte no dudo en huir, sabiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo Kurama tomaría lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para volverse uno con él. Con gran sigilo, desapareció del lugar.

\- ¡Esta huyendo, Kurama!

\- Hiei- El verdadero pelirrojo corrió a su lado y le quito la tierra de la ropa- Ya no importa. Esa alma no tiene motivos- dijo con suavidad, limpiándole la cara de barro- No durara mucho.

\- ¿Un alma tiene motivos?

\- Pienso que si- Sonrió con dulzura- Mi motivo esta justo aquí.

Sus miradas se encontraron por largo rato. Al final, Hiei rompió el momento.

\- ¡Zorro estúpido, no me provoques!

\- No te enojes- pidió, feliz de oírlo como siempre. Una raíz del Lago de los Lamentos salto por ellos y de no ser por la llama de fuego que Hiei invoco los habría alcanzado- Oh, esas cosas están por todas partes.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada? Son tu especialidad.

\- Este jardín ya tiene dueño. Tampoco podemos quemarlo todo, si ese es tu plan.

\- Ya que- Se separó de él, apoyándose de la katana para levantarse- Cortemos por lo sano.

Kurama sonrió, recordando cuando le dijo lo mismo.

\- Si, hagámoslo a tu manera.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Buenas a todos! Ya estamos llegando al final, ¿Cómo lo sienten hasta ahora?

Este capítulo- Aviso por las dudas- está inspirado en dos cosas. Primero, la idea de Kurama con cabello negro y uniforme azul surgió porque leí por allí (Ya no me acuerdo donde, pero lo leí) que originalmente Kurama iba a tener esa apariencia en el anime, así como en el manga. Los diseñadores decidieron cambiarle los colores, de negro azabache a rojo brillante y el traje que suele usar, para hacerlo más llamativo y resaltar de los otros personajes.

Segundo, el encuentro entre los dos Kurama. El que intenta robarle al verdadero Kurama el yoki está basado en el personaje Kikyo, del anime Inuyasha. Ella es una sacerdotisa revivida que pierde sus almas siempre que su reencarnación está cerca. Ahora se preguntaran, _"¿Y a donde fue a parar el Kurama de negro?"_ Pues, esa es otra historia...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Cortemos por lo sano.

Kurama sonrió.

\- Sí, hagámoslo a tu manera.

Miraron al frente, aún quedaba todo un ejército que derrotar. Ni que decir de las incontables raíces que salían de la laguna para atrapar a quien fuera y ahogarlos para convertirlos en frutas de cabezas. Yusuke corrió la mala suerte de tocar esa agua transformadora; afortunadamente no se convirtió en vegetal, porque a los pocos segundos salió a flote de nuevo.

Para sorpresa de Al Shikon, sus soldados empezaron a disminuir en número y fuerzas. Ante tal dilema, saco un pequeño frasco entre sus ropajes, admirando la sangre y el yoki mezclados entre sí. Unas horas antes, cuando tuvo la sangre de Hiei en su poder gracias a su sangriento encuentro con Yui, descubrió que este se disolvió en cenizas. Todo era culpa del entrometido de Yui, con sus poderes de separación de materia y sustancia. Habría mandado a matarlo antes, solo lo detuvo la perspectiva de que sus habilidades eran mucha tentación para desperdiciarlo. En fin, lo único que le faltaba era la sangre de Hiei, solo él, y sus esfuerzos darían frutos.

El clon de Yusuke apenas podía mantenerse en pie; estaba por desfallecer. Al Shikon tomo una decisión, le daría una última orden que significaría el principio de su utopía.

\- ¡Soldado! ¡Tráeme al Maestro del Jagan!

La demanda fue escuchada y de pronto Hiei estaba peleando contra veinticinco soldados y el clon de Yusuke.

\- ¡Todos mis monstruos, a el! ¡Es el último ingrediente! Su Jagan está implantado, será fácil sacarlo cuando esté muerto.

\- ¡Hiei!- Kurama lo vio en el centro de una banda de demonios. Cuando quiso saber a qué distancia estaba del lago maldito encontró a su dueño, acostado tranquilamente sobre un roble- ¡Lord Spatula! ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Sus peleas, hasta donde he visto, son impecables, Kurama-san.

\- Lord, por favor, levántese y haga algo.

\- Ustedes son más que suficientes.

\- Es demasiado relajado, lord.

\- Mi Condesa se está encargando- Señalo donde estaba la anciana que, con solo mover sus arrugados dedos, dejaba a sus atacantes gritando de horror- Déjela que disfrute.

\- ¿No va a acompañarla?

\- ¿Para qué? Ella es una profesional.

Kurama estuvo de acuerdo con solo ver a la mujer dejar sin efecto a todos los demonios que se interponían en su camino. Tampoco se olvidaba del sobrino de Yui, Misaki, que tenía algún tipo de habilidad con el hielo, pues congelaba a cada que apuntaba. Su tío no se quedaba atrás, cortando a mansalva y sin miramientos a todos, tratando de llegar a Hiei para serle de apoyo.

\- Ese es mi puesto- murmuro Kurama entre dientes, dándose impulso para correr al centro del lago.

Hiei sintió a la tierra temblar bajo sus pies. Cuando quiso saber que pasaba cientos de raíces lo atraparon con tanta fuerza que quedó inmovilizado. El Jagan estaba duramente presionado contra las espinosas, sangrando de a poco. Gimió, furioso.

Kurama escucho a Al Shikon ordenar a las raíces hundir a Hiei en el lago.

\- ¡Hiei!- Estaba por ir a socorrerle cuando alguien lo jalo del brazo, parándolo. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron- Suéltame.

\- Te atrapara a ti también.

\- Lo sé, Yui- Respondió seco, zafándose de su agarre- Pero no lo abandonare. Si no hacemos algo, lo convertirán en fruta de árbol.

\- Podrá liberarse. Esas raíces son débiles contra el fuego.

\- Hiei ha estado peleando por horas y no tendrá fuerzas para usar su poder en el agua. Yui, quítate de mi camino.

\- Déjale.

\- Jamás- Vocifero, perdiendo la paciencia que lo caracterizaba- Muévete.

\- Ese infeliz…- Señalo desdeñosamente al falso anfitrión de la competencia- Si toma tu poder, tendrá la libertad de corromper todo este valle sagrado; no permitiré que eso pase. Tú no pasas de aquí, zorro.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?- Kurama lo miro con rabia. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

\- ¡Kuwuabara, se están llevando a Hiei, haz algo!- Grito Yusuke, golpeando a diestra y siniestra a todos los que hallaba en su ruta.

\- ¡Como si pudiera! ¡Hay demasiados!- Reclamo su amigo, con la Espada Espíritu apenas con la mitad de su energía- Nos están cansando a adrede.

\- ¡Diablos!- Yusuke se fijó en la maraña de lianas en la que Hiei estaba atrapado y con solo verlo se desalentó. Debían hacer algo. Yui retenía a Kurama, vaya a saber la razón, y nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudar. Solo quedaba él- ¡Kuwuabara, cúbreme, iré yo!

\- ¡Bien!

Así lo hicieron. Kuwuabara defendió la delantera mientras Urameshi tomaba impulso para saltar, ayudado de su Reigan, y de paso exterminando a varios impertinentes. En el aire, no logro alcanzar a la criatura que retenía a su amigo el Jaganshi y la gravedad le cobro caro a último momento.

El Lago de los Lamentos se veía inofensivo, azulino espiritual y poco profundo, pero las apariencias engañan y el detective del Rekai lo descubrió cuando, junto con Hiei, cayeron irremediablemente en la laguna.

\- ¡Hiei!- Yui retuvo a Kurama antes que diera otro paso- ¡Yusuke!

\- ¡Maldición, Urameshi!- bramo Kuwuabara entre dientes.

El pelinaranja estaba a punto de salvaguardar a sus compañeros hasta que una delicada voz lo detuvo. Al girarse, reconoció a la korrine Stella.

\- Stella. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo...yo lo lamento...

\- ¿Que, que dices?

\- Huelo a arrepentimiento- susurro Al Shikon, apareciendo mágicamente detrás de Kuwuabara- Excepcional, pequeña damisela.

Stella palideció de miedo. ¡El amo! Ver a ese hombre le llenaba de horror. Al Shikon alzo un brazo, señalándola susurro en latín: "Unda Paenitentiae", creando una pared invisible que golpeo a la chica y le ocasiono espasmos violentos. Ella se retorció de dolor mientras su frente era tatuada de una extraña marca demoníaca.

Kuwuabara no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que pudo procesar era que Stella, la inofensiva y sensible dama de las nieves, se aprovechó de su piedad para agarrarlo del cuello con violencia, dispuesta a estrangularlo.

\- ¡Stella,... para!

Los ojos azules de ella se aguaron de lágrimas, curvando sus labios en un gesto de dolor.

\- Per-don...lo lamento... ¡lo lamento!

\- ¡Tranquilízate!- Kuwuabara uso la fuerza para quitar esas manos de su garganta y sujetarla para mirarla a la cara- Cálmate, está bien.

\- ...Lo la...mento.

De repente, se desplomo sobre pecho de Kuwuabara. La marca desapareció y su pulso se estabilizo. A sus espaldas, apareció la mujer de piel azul, sobándose la mano con que golpeo y noqueo a la joven.

\- ¡Anciana, ¿Que ha hecho?!

\- Al Shikon se alimenta del arrepentimiento y la amargura, si Stella continuaba bajo su poder lo haría más fuerte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Que curioso. A ti no te afecto su "Onda de Arrepentimiento". Como dije antes, tienes una gran voluntad.

\- Yo soy un hombre. Yo decido mi propia vida y no tengo porque arrepentirme de nada.

\- Ya veo- Martiriana señalo a su izquierda- Demuéstralo con esos monstruos.

\- ¿Y usted no ayudara?

Ella se sonrió divertida.

\- Eres un naranjo bobo.

\- ¡No bromee ahora! ¡Mis amigos están en peligro!

\- No grites, yo me encargo- Ofreció, sonriendo de lado.

Kuwuabara no la entendió nada.

El demonio Yui tuvo muchas más dificultades en pararle el paso a Kurama que contraatacando a los clones. En medio de su enfrentamiento, Yui vio un destello dorado en los ojos de Kurama. Se ingenió una maniobra para escapar de él, pero Yui no estaba tan distraído como para no prevenirlo y lo volvió a encarar, esta vez, contra el suelo.

\- Déjame ir, escoria inferior.

Yui se sorprendió. La voz de Kurama se había mezclado con otra más grave y profunda.

\- Youko Kurama... ¿Vas a transformarte? Sé que ese cuerpo humano no es tu verdadera forma.

Kurama le dedico una mueca de puro desprecio, arrugando los labios por la rabia. Por un instante, sus fracciones cambiaron por las de su yo demonio. Veloz, logro hacerle un rasguño con sus garras, justo en la mejilla izquierda. El corte logro abrir una salida de sangre en la piel de Yui, que aprovecho el acercamiento para tocar a Youko en la frente con la mano desnuda.

\- ¡Maldita inmundicia!- Furioso, se cubrió la frente desesperadamente. Las garras se volvieron uñas y el cabello de brillante platino perdió su color. Kurama acabo por calmarse- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto, aturdido y mareado.

Yui abrió la boca para responderle cuando, en el Lago de los Lamentos, emergieron dos cuerpos del agua.

Kurama recordó todo.

\- ¡Hiei!- Su ánimo se convirtió en decepción al observar mejor la zona. Vio a la mujer mayor que le había ayudado, cargando a Yusuke en su hombro. Hiei no estaba, habían pasado casi dos minutos y no aparecía- ¡Hiei!

¿Dónde estaba? No le causaba ni la más mínima gracia. ¿Nadie lo ayudo? No quería verlo convertido en nutriente para el Árbol de Cabezas.

\- ¡Hiei! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sin que nadie lo previniera, Kurama quedo tieso como una estatua y sus sentidos se apagaron, quedando con los ojos vacíos.

Yusuke miro alternativamente a su amigo kitsune y al ejército, profundamente preocupado por el resultado del combate.

La batalla continúo ininterrumpidamente y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en los peleadores. El demonio obeso cayó al lago y se hundió. Su esposa se ahogó y el Árbol de Cabezas dio frutas con los rostros de los dos, por supuesto, el tamaño del youkai obeso era más grande que el de la china. A parte, Yusuke decidió que lo mejor era combatir a su clon perverso con Kuwuabara. Tardaron bastante y finalmente lograron derrotarlo con un Reigan directo en la cara. Kuwuabara lo remato cortándolo en pedazos para que no pudiera regenerarse como sucedió con Toguro el Mayor.

Mientras tanto, Al Shikon recogía las frutas del árbol caníbal y se las guardaba. Extrañado, no encontró la cara de Hiei por ningún lado. Antes de optar por una huida segura, se encontró con Yui y lord Spatula, acompañados de la Condesa y una korrine desmayada.

\- ¡Ustedes...todos ustedes serán maravillosas fuentes de poder! Cuando mis soldados se los coman serán imparables. ¡Sera perfecto! Solo déjense llevar, ¡Y juntos, revolucionaremos este mundo!

\- ¡Olvídelo!- Kuwuabara respondió por todos.

\- Kurama, despierta- Yusuke se estaba desesperando, sacudiendo al zorro al borde del lago- ¿Que le paso?

\- Esta despierto- Dijo el demonio Yui, que estaba a su lado- Solo se encuentra perdido en su mente, es todo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de "es todo"? ¡Explícate!

Yui pensó para sí, sin hacerle el menor caso a Yusuke.

\- Amo- Llamo a lord Spatula- ¿He hecho lo que le pedí?

\- Sí, retrase el proceso en el Lago.

\- Condesa. ¿El Lago continua conectado a su habitación?

\- No, cerré el acceso. Nadie puede regresar al Castillo de los Lamentos. Ese youkai se convertirá en fruta.

\- ¿Tu que sabes de Hiei para decir eso?- Yusuke estaba indignadísimo- ¡Por supuesto que sobrevivirá!

De súbito, el poeta Shanti apareció para dar su opinión. Él lucia arreglado y sin una gota de sudor, a gran diferencia del resto.

\- Yo también lo apuesto. Sobrevivirá. He hablado con las estrellas de la suerte y ellas lo saben.

\- ¿"Estrellas de...", que dijiste?

\- No bajes la guardia- Sugirió Yui justo cuando un hacha iba dirigida a la cabeza de Yusuke. Por fortuna, reacciono a tiempo y la pateo lejos. Los clones limitaban sus vías de escape- Nos tiene acorralados.

En ese instante, Kurama movió los labios.

\- Quémalo. Quémalo todo.

\- ¡Kurama! ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

\- Si es lo que creo...- Yui examino los ojos del pelirrojo, que balbuceaba incoherencias- Todos, aléjense del Lago.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Muévanse- Yui se alejó del lugar, seguido de su sobrino y la condesa- No lo repetiré. Aléjense lo más posible.

\- ¡Ya mismo me explicas...!

\- Urameshi- Kuwuabara llamo su atención, agarrándolo del hombro- Hagamos lo que él dice.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Qué diablos pasa?

\- Tengo un presentimiento. Levántate, yo llevo a Kurama. Debemos alejarnos.

El detective no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero acato lo que decían y siguió a Yui de cerca. Claro que tenían que vérselas con otros monstruos en el camino pero todo eso quedo en segundo plano cuando una expansión de yoki los toco a todos. Un poder inmenso que tenía la forma de una llamarada. El Lago comenzó evaporándose hasta convertirse en neblina espesa y de su agua maldita surgió un remolino de fuego demoníaco que rodeaba protectoramente a Hiei, enseñándoles una cara asesina.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Yusuke se cubrió el rostro ante el calor.

\- ¡Muévete, detective!- Apremio Yui, tomando la delantera.

El Lago de los Lamentos comenzó a arder. El fuego de Hiei lo consumía. Los espíritus y monstruos derrotados se incineraron al toque. Al Shikon logró escapar de la forma más cobarde; uso a sus soldados de escudo.

Las raíces del lago y el Árbol de las Cabezas también se consumieron en las llamas. Los árboles, el césped, las raíces entraron en una súbita e inmediata seca, perdiendo su fértil vitalidad.

 _"¿Sera que Kurama estaba planeando esto?",_ se cuestionó Kuwuabara, cuidando el cuerpo de su amigo.

\- ¡No, no!- Al Shikon acabo por enloquecer- ¡Mi gran proyecto!

Lord Spatula se aproximó a él, inconmovible.

\- Me pregunto si esta es una pesadilla para ti. Sería una lástima, porque tus miedos me divertían mucho.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- Gracias a ti, he pasado mucho tiempo encerrado, mi amigo- Bramo, desalentado- Mi habilidad busca energía.

\- ¿Qu...?- Al Shikon sintió los brazos rígidos y sus pies en el aire. La Sombra del Amo del Valle lo atrapo en un instante. Se horrorizo- ¡No, eso no!

\- Sabes que es inútil, mi Sombra no es paciente. El no soy yo. Yo no te guardo rencor, pero el...

\- ¿Y ese que está haciendo?- Se preguntó Kuwuabara.

\- Déjalo- Se desentendió Yui, mirándole de reojo- ¿Tú tienes habilidad para la percepción espiritual?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, ¿Porque?

\- Fuiste el primero en seguirme sin dudar.

\- Solo tuve un presentimiento- Al contestar, percibió una nueva oleada de fuego a punto de alcanzarlos- ¡Se está expandiendo!

\- Es lo mejor. Todas las raíces deben ser destruidas o continuaran su perverso trabajo.

El equipo Urameshi y los raros personajes que los acompañaban se alejaron corriendo del límite del Lago y a la vez huyendo del fuego expansivo, haciendo frente a los clones que quedaban. Ellos seguían las ordenes de Al Shikon aun a costa de su muerte definitiva. Al mismo tiempo, los competidores que se salvaron de tremendo acontecimiento decidieron escapar del Valle para no volver, menos uno, el demonio Shanti, al que Yui ofreció una alianza.

\- Nunca conocí a un demonio budista- Yui le tendió la mano y el poeta la acepto fácilmente.

\- Te lo agradezco. Las estrellas también me hablaron de ti y las debo obedecer.

\- ¿Hablas con las estrellas?

\- Ellas predicen el futuro, guardián del Makai.

Yui le tapó la boca, sorprendido.

\- No hables de eso ahora.

Shanti parpadeo y afirmó positivamente con la cabeza. Yui lo soltó y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

\- No hablare. Todo es voluntad de las estrellas...- Ejecuto un par de movimientos con las manos y creo un escudo de energía que cubrió a todos- Este fuego también es una forma de ataque, ya que contiene yoki.

\- Oye, gracias- dijo Kuwuabara, viéndose aliviado porque el escudo no solo los defendía del fuego, también de los soldados que querían darles pelea. Se parecía al campo de energía que atrapo a Genkai y Hiei en el Torneo.

Al fin, el equipo del detective espiritual y los sobrevivientes del Duelo por la Victoria, junto a los verdaderos dueños del Valle de los Lamentos, estaban a salvo.

\- ¿Y ahora, que hacemos?- Insistió Yusuke, impaciente.

\- Esperaremos- Yui se sentó en el césped- Estamos estancados.

\- ¿No pueden controlar a su amigo? Se ve decidido a destrozarlo todo- Opino Shanti, preocupado.

\- El único que puede con su genio está aquí y no reacciona- Contesto el moreno, señalando a Kurama.

\- Es porque transfirió su poder a zonas aisladas del Lago- Explico Yui, como si lo supiera de antemano- Gracias a eso, la Naturaleza de Valle no se defiende de los daños que le hace el Maestro del Jagan. Fue un plan muy bueno pero arriesgado. Esas plantas también protegían al Valle, no solo a su gente. Fue tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo de escapar.

\- No había visto este poder de Hiei antes- Admitió Yusuke, a nadie en particular.

\- El zorro utilizo una técnica sobre la tierra para que el fuego abarcara a todas las morbosas creaciones de Al Shikon. Por eso se expande a esta velocidad.

\- ¿Kurama hizo todo esto? Míralo, esta inconsciente.

\- No por mucho.

La enigmática respuesta de Yui no ayudo a entender a nadie.

Una sombra se apareció ante el refugio. Era Hiei, con la katana bañada en sangre y una expresión de asesino más relajada. El detective le habría dicho algo, como que apagara el incendio, pero Hiei solo tenía ojos para su amigo de cabello rojo.

\- Shanti- Llamo Yui, conciliador- Baja la barrera.

El pacifico demonio accedió, sin muchas pegas, e hizo otro ladeo de manos para hacer desaparecer el escudo protector.

Una vez sin obstáculos, Hiei camino al cuerpo de Kurama, pasando de las preguntas de sus compañeros, arrodillándose a su lado. Toco su cara con los ojos todavía abiertos y fuera de foco, se inclinó a su rostro y entreabrió los labios.

\- Oye, oye, no es momento para eso- reclamo Kuwuabara, agitando las manos con nerviosismo- ¡Ya sabía que entre los dos había algo raro!

\- Así que eso es…Puedo verlo- Pronuncio Yui con sorpresa, hacia el demonio de fuego- Tú tienes su poder.

Hiei lo ignoro y se concentró en Kurama, tocandose el Jagan descubierto. Volvió a abrir la boca y dejo fluir un aliento hecho de yoki que entro por la boca de Kurama. Al poco tiempo, el muchacho comenzó a estornudar, despertándose de un sueño.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- El dueño de la Espada Espíritu miro inquisidor a Yusuke.

\- Era su yoki. ¿Cómo es posible que Hiei lo tenga?- Se preguntó Yusuke, sin entender nada.

Martiriana rio, emocionada.

\- Su poder se transfirió a las raíces no protegidas del Lago y este muchacho lo tomo para el a través del fuego, ¿Verdad?- Miro a Yui para saber su opinión.

Yui asintió, dándole la razón.

Al fin, Kurama volvió en sí.

\- Que bien, despertaste- Suspiro el detective mientras Kuwuabara se apoyaba de las rodillas para verlo.

El pelirrojo se sobo la cara, confundido. Encontró a Hiei sonriéndole a medias. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Estas bien!- Dijo con gran alivio, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza- Me alegro tanto.

A Yusuke y Kuwuabara se les cayó la mandíbula. Era increíble, inaudito, fuera de precedente. Kurama abrazaba a vivamente a Hiei y este no lo había golpeado, insultado o quemado por hacerlo.

\- Zorro. Suéltame.

Kurama abrió los ojos, los había cerrado por el júbilo de le asalto verlo sano y salvo. Vio a sus dos amigos completamente impactados, a Yui y su sobrino, a la Condesa del Martirio y lord Spatula. Abochornado, corto el abrazo.

Yui los miro a todos atentamente.

\- La conspiración ha terminado. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, supongo.

\- Tengo a Al Shikon atrapado en mi sombra, no escapara- comento lord Spatula señalando a su propia sombra que soltaba ligeras chispas, dando a entender que algo escondía.

\- Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ustedes- Kurama tomo la palabra, un tanto incomodo- Gracias. Yui, lord.

\- Debía hacerlo, de todos modos- Respondió el primero, con indiferencia- Ustedes aportaron buen entretenimiento.

\- Al final,...- Suspiro Kuwuabara, agotado- Todo resulto bien. ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Stella! ¿Qué haremos...?

\- Ella está bien. Solo duerme- dijo la Condesa, sonriente- También las mujeres en el castillo. El niño y yo nos encargamos de llevarlas a un lugar seguro por si acaso. Cuando despierten, podrán irse a donde quieran. Son libres.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es genial.

\- ¿Se hicieron cargo de eso?- Yui quiso confirmarlo, fijándose en la anciana- Que conveniente, sería un problema si fuéramos ahora.

Kurama parpadeo, él también se sentía tocado por la suerte de esas mujeres que vio en el almacén.

\- ¿Porque razón?

\- Porque el Castillo está estrechamente unido al Lago de los Lamentos y dado lo que hizo el Maestro del Jagan seguramente la mitad del castillo esta quemado o destruido también- Con un suspiro desanimado, miro el cielo purpura- Habrá mucho que reconstruir, lord.

\- Eso es lo de menos- La Condesa se despreocupo por completo- Igualmente el tonto fraude eligió colores horribles para decorar el castillo. Yo me encargare de que nuestro hogar vuelva a ser depresivo.

\- Mi Condesa sabe de decoración macabra- Halago el lord, dándose cuenta de cómo los miraban Yusuke y Kuwuabara- ¿Que tal, jóvenes?

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Olvide decírtelo, naranjo. Soy la Condesa del Valle. Mi nombre es Martiriana.

\- A mí no me conocen. Yo soy el lord de este valle, el verdadero y el original.

\- Lord, mejor no diga su nombre...

La advertencia de Kurama no fue escuchada.

\- Soy el lord Spatula of Colander.

Tres, dos, uno...Yusuke y Kuwuabara estallaron a carcajadas.

\- ¿Cuál es la gracia?- El demonio ingles ladeo la cabeza, sin entender el por qué esa reacción.

Hiei se echó a la tierra quemada, cansado por todo. Kurama tomo su mano entre la hierba, sin que nadie lo notara por la escena que montaban los dos detectives irrespetuosos.

\- Me alegro que estés bien.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Lo siento, supongo que me asuste. Fue demasiado...

\- Ahórrate eso.

El demonio Yui fue el primero en ponerse en pie, tomando el control de la situación. Shanti se paró junto a él, como esperando algo increíble.

\- Todavía quedan sirvientes de Al Shikon rondando por el Valle, tenemos que apresurarnos a atraparlos y salvar la evidencia de lo que sucedió aquí.

\- ¿"Evidencia"?- repitió Yusuke, desconcertado.

\- Koenma querrá pruebas contra Al Shikon.

\- ¡Ey, no me digas como hacer mi trabajo!

\- ¿Tu trabajo? Es mi trabajo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Yusuke se levantó y lo miro totalmente confundido, incrédulo por esas palabras.

Yui suspiro con pesadez. Al ser el centro de miradas curiosas, no le quedó más remedio que explicarse. El poeta Shanti sonrió con diversión y hasta Hiei mostro interés.

\- Urameshi Yusuke.

\- ¿Qué?- El moreno se sintió descolocado porque lo nombrase con esa rectitud repentina.

\- Soy tu reemplazo.

\- ¿Qué cara...?

\- El hijo de Enma, Koenma, me dijo que me convertiría en el próximo detective espiritual al concluir este caso.

\- ¡¿Koenma...Dijo que?!

\- Supongo que he ganado el puesto- Sonrió el andrógino, no sin cierto orgullo- Soy un Detective Espiritual.

Por la cara de Yusuke pasaron todos los colores.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se esperaba semejante revelación.

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

.

.

* * *

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

* * *

.

 **Epilogo**

.

Por más que no fuera Yukina, a Hiei le choco un poco encontrar a una korrine mirar con ojos soñadores al deforme de Kuwuabara. Stella, la korrine cobarde, tomo coraje gracias a él. Cuando las prisioneras de Al Shikon fueron liberadas y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, Stella las acompaño, pues se sentía comprometida luego de lo sucedido. Después de pasar por una fatalidad así, ninguna de las mujeres hizo hincapié en diferencias de especies o de ideologías. Todas estaban de acuerdo en estar juntas, sin prejuicios ni rencores. Se despidieron del equipo Urameshi con agradecimiento y Stella le prometió a Kuwuabara que la próxima que se encontraran seria independiente, más valiente y decidida.

Kurama participo en la iniciativa de regresar a las esclavas sanas y salvas a sus hogares, pese a que muchas huyeron por su cuenta.

A Yusuke solo se le encargo averiguar si no rondaba otro loco seguidor de Al Shikon, para estar seguros de que toda esa pesadilla había acabado. La tarea no le tomo ni dos horas. Al Shikon confeso exactamente todo lo que se propuso hacer desde el principio, ganándose una larga temporada en la prisión del Rekai, no sin antes sufrir el castigo de lord Spatula o, para ser exactos, de su sombra tenebrosa, ya que el lord se la paso bebiendo té hasta que su Sombra quedo bastante satisfecho de venganza. Cuando las Fuerzas Especiales del Rekai vinieron a llevarse al anarquista descubrieron que Al Shikon sufría una seria paranoia, miedo a la oscuridad y problemas para dormir.

Como no, Yusuke tuvo una discusión monumental con Koenma por el caso de su sustitución. Cuando el príncipe le explico que era por seguridad, que Yusuke no podía estar en todo y menos cuando estaba próximo a casarse, el detective bajo su demandante voz y decidió que tenía razón. Keiko lo necesitaba. A regañadientes, acepto a Yui como su reemplazo.

Semanas después, Yui fue nombrado Detective Espiritual junto a su sobrino, guiados por una no muy dispuesta Botan, aunque esta acabo por reconocer el profesionalismo superior de Yui sobre Yusuke.

\- Así que por esto no fuiste con nosotros al Valle de los Lamentos…- Demando Yusuke, resentido con la parka.

\- ¡Te juro que iba a contártelo! No sabía que el señor Koenma ya tenía elegido a un candidato. Solo sabía que mando a alguien al Valle para vigilarte, nada más.

\- ¿Acaso soy tan poco confiable para que me estén vigilando, a estas alturas?- Grito, con el puño duro.

\- No es mi culpa. Yo también quería acompañarte, ahora entiendo porque el señor Koenma me insistió en quedarme en el Rekai.

\- ¿Por qué podías reconocer a Yui?

\- Bueno, lo vi una vez…

\- Fue una decisión favorable que no fueras al Valle- Dijo Yui, cansado de oírlos discutir- Además de meter la pata, pudiste servirle de condimento a Al Shikon.

\- Es verdad, Botan es una mujer- Reconoció Yusuke, recordando a las prisioneras del castillo, que eran parte del plan macabro de Al Shikon para aspirar miserias y tristezas.

\- No precisamente- Apunto Yui. El moreno ladeo la cabeza con confusión y Botan rugió ofendida- Ella es un espíritu. Más que sentimientos de mujer, habría ayudado al Lago de los Lamentos y sus fantasmas a empeorarlo todo. Por eso, le pedí a Koenma que no la dejara ir.

\- ¿Fuiste tú?- Botan estaba impresionada y muy furiosa- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Ser mujer es suficiente para ser un estorbo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Ambos no se caían bien, y eso que era el primer día.

Pese a todo, llegaron a tener un trato mediamente informal y a tolerarse mutuamente. Yui tenía quejas por su "voz insistentemente chillona" y a ella también por "su cara de serpiente y ojos insensibles".

Yusuke y Yui mantuvieron una relación neutral, pero el ex-detective debía reconocer que hacia un buen trabajo y que Koenma había tenido los motivos correctos para elegirle.

Invariablemente, lord Spatula y la Condesa del Martirio volvieron a sus puestos antes arrebatados y convirtieron el castillo en un modelo de época antigua, gótica y deprimente. Por supuesto, su tendencia a tomárselo todo con suma calma y a tratar a la gente no cambio ni un poco.

El Makai se vio libre de una rebeldía y el Mundo Espiritual comenzó a tomarse en serio la búsqueda de posibles traidores y opositores. Como no, el trabajo pesado recayó en Yui y a Yusuke, quien en sus tiempos libres volvía a la acción. Sus amigos estaban para él cada vez que iba al Templo de Genkai.

El equipo se mantenía unido, a pesar de los grandes cambios.

\- ¿Te lo has puesto?

\- No.

Kurama cruzo la puerta y encontró al Jaganshi recostado en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Póntelo, no es para tanto.

\- ¿Para qué debo usar eso?- Señalo desdeñosamente una muda de ropa sobre el respaldo de una silla- No me interesa ir a ningún lado.

\- Yukina estará allí...

\- No empieces- Frunció el ceño, desdeñoso. En Año Nuevo Kazuma le propuso matrimonio a Yukina y ella acepto, hecho que no traía contento al demonio de fuego. Si su hermana no quería volverse viuda antes de la boda, mejor ni ver al bastardo- Si voy yo, rodaran cabezas.

\- Sé que puedes controlarte- dijo Kurama, ganándose una mirada fija de él. Bueno, quería creer que si sabía controlarse- Solo ponte el traje y vámonos. A mí también me sorprendió que Keiko te quisiera allí.

\- No iré.

\- Es la boda de Yusuke. Imagínalo. El estará nervioso, sea el centro de las mirada y tengo mis dudas que se mantendrá sobrio como le prometió a Keiko.

¿Ver a Yusuke de los nervios, usando un traje ridículo mientras lo fotografiaban y felicitaban por la única cosa que supo hacer bien (Conseguir a la chica buena), además de pelear? Eso sería todo un espectáculo…Al recordar que Kuwuabara iba como padrino de bodas ya no se le antojo ir.

\- Habrá postre. También, invitaron a muchos amigos del Makai. Seguro que habrá alguien que quiera pelear contigo después- Kurama insistió, decidido a disuadirle- ¿Recuerdas el mes pasado?- En su interior, supo que la victoria era suya- Me lo debes. La cantidad de veneno que tuve que sacarte...

Cuando noto que esa mirada rojiza se volvía más hostil, de verdad creyó lo golpearía. Sin embargo, Hiei se levantó del sofá, cogió el traje y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, dedicándoles blasfemias a todos los dioses. Kurama suspiro.

El único buen visto que Hiei dio del evento fue que Yusuke estaba seriamente nervioso y eso era de risa.

En la fiesta, estaban las compañeras de Keiko, tanto de secundaria como del internado, en calidad de damas de honor. No faltaba quien se insinuara soltera, ya sea frente a Kurama, a Suzuki (el guerrero...el "hermoso" guerrero), al Amo del Viento (Quien apareció con una pelirroja bastante familiar), a Hiei y a otros tantos invitados en la lista. El lugar de celebración era pequeño para la variedad de gente allí reunida, pero lograron acomodarse y la fiesta transcurrió sin ningún altercado.

La boda concluyo hacia dos horas, con el inminente "Sí" por parte de los novios (Por más que Yusuke quiso bromear a último momento y Keiko lo miro para abofetearlo de ida a la Luna) y la recepción estaba en su apogeo. Solo hubo que vigilar al espíritu del borracho, que también había sido invitado (Keiko lo desmentía) para evitar que se tomara todo el alcohol. También había que controlar a Yusuke porque su cara no era precisamente la de alguien que está disfrutando tanta exhibición, de su destellante novia y tantos comentarios cursis.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa la aparición de Yui, trayendo consigo un regalo para los novios. Yusuke dejo atrás la competencia para ofrecerle una copa. El demonio, impresionado, acepto esa pequeña alianza y se quedó al menos una hora. Lo que al principio pudo haberse considerado un momento tenso acabo por ser aceptado por todos, pues los demonios y espíritus en la fiesta estaban de acuerdo en que Yusuke, a pesar de su irresponsable y tosco comportamiento, era mejor detective espiritual que un demonio austero. Pero si Urameshi estaba de acuerdo, le darían una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y cómo te va con la búsqueda de rebeldes?

\- Avanzando.

\- No veo al pequeño- Dijo Yusuke, buscando a Misaki con la vista.

\- Él no debe desvelarse.

\- Cielos, eres un repipi- Juzgo el moreno, ganándose una mala mirada de Yui- Tranquilízate. No te lo tomes muy a pecho.

\- ¿Debería actuar…Mas como Yusuke Urameshi?- Enfatizo, con ironía.

Yuske lo entendió e ignoro la burla.

\- No como yo, ¡Soy único, Yui! Créeme, haz tu trabajo como te plazca y no como te mandan. Si llegas a convertirte en Sensui, tendré problemas- insinuó, ligeramente incomodo por ese tema.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nada. ¿El tipo de las estrellas te acompaña a las misiones, no?- Yui afirmo con la cabeza, repitiéndole que su nombre era "Shanti"- Para todo, necesitas un buen amigo, ya verás. ¡Pero te deseo lo mejor! Y más te vale, quiero largas, largas vacaciones…

Yui arqueo las cejas pero decidió no alargar el dialogo y acepto los consejos de su antecesor, que a poco comenzaba a animarse.

Más lejos, Kurama charlaba con el hermoso Suzuki (Era un soliloquio, más bien). El hermoso guerrero le hablaba de lo fino del cristal de las copas, del peinado moderno de la novia, de lo bien que se veía cada día gracias a sus rigurosos tratamientos de belleza masculina,... Kurama miro la copa en sus manos y se asustó.

Volvió a mirar el líquido cristalino detenidamente.

Aquel "mal" que ingenuamente había creído dominar continuaba allí, palpitando en su interior y respirando de él.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Suzuki, un poco molesto porque no estuviera escuchando a alguien tan bárbaro y grandioso como era el- ¿El licor esta fuerte?

\- No...No es eso- respondió, de forma ausente.

Suzuki alzo las cejas, extrañado. Dentro de la copa, solo Kurama podía verlo claramente. El reflejo de Youko.

 _"Ser como Youko, convertirme en él nunca fue una pesadilla, pensándolo bien...Tenía miedo. Todo este tiempo, me resistía a lo que él quería, a sus deseos macabros y anhelos del pasado. Pero él es parte de mí",_ reflexiono. _"Siempre luche contra lo que él representa, todo lo que he dejado atrás. Mi único miedo era volver a sentirme como en el pasado y nunca me di cuenta que…Youko también ha cambiado. Él ha logrado cambiar. He estado peleado contra nada."_

Recordó a su versión maligna, aquel ser que lord Spatula descubrió frente a todos, pero que gracias a él, Hiei estaba entero e intacto.

Esa desesperación de no encontrar al demonio de fuego por la laguna maldita lo toco hondamente y su conciencia se dividió, aislándolo de la realidad.

Al cerrar los ojos, tuvo un sueño. En él, veía a Hiei hundiéndose. Las burbujas en el agua se acumularon a montones hasta que el lago se tranquilizó, con su víctima en el fondo. Kurama sentía y veía todo a través de otros ojos. Esa doble consciencia salto donde el cuerpo del joven demonio se hundía. Sintió vivamente el golpe contra el agua, descendiendo con precaución al nadar.

Encontró a Hiei y lo agarro fuerte. Unas raíces trataron de atacarle pero se encargó de ellas sin problemas y pataleo de regreso a la superficie.

Emergió, respirando aire otra vez.

Su cabello húmedo se sintió pesado, todo se sentía pesado. Con rapidez busco la orilla, reflejándose en el agua. Su cabello negro perdió el brillo y sus ojos verdes mostraban una pura emoción. Ansiedad. Al llegar a tierra acomodo a Hiei, que estaba inconsciente, y procedió a reanimarlo. El conjuro de lord Spatula no había acabado todavía, pues su tacto y acciones físicas eran reales. Golpeo con fuerza el pecho y le hizo respiración boca a boca varias veces, hasta que Hiei respondió a su tratamiento escupiendo agua sucia.

Hiei despertó, aturdido y mojado de pies a cabeza. La cárcel de raíces que antes imposibilito sus movimientos ahora estaba hecha pedazos. Como pudo, se sentó en la tierra y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurama. No era el Kurama que conocía. No lo sabía por la expresión frívola y pasiva de sus ojos, tampoco por el color de cabello, sino porque no lo sentía como tal, ni de cerca. Estaba mirando a Youko.

Apenas pudo despabilarse cuando ese Kurama lo beso con posesividad. Estar bajo las profundidades de un lago había ralentizado la reacción natural de su cuerpo, así que no pudo defenderse de él, tampoco valía hacerlo. En el beso había algo más. La contraparte del kitsune se desvanecía. Estaba transfiriéndole su yoki. De repente, el Kurama de cabello negro se convirtió en Youko. El beso acabo y Youko pasó una mano por su cara sorprendida, con una mirada llena de significado. Hiei no supo cómo entendió lo que intentaba decirle. Podía oírlo, le pedía que quemara todo, que consumiera con su fuego cuanto quisiera. Gracias a ese beso, Hiei pudo devolverle a Kurama su poder para despertar.

Desde ese hecho, Kurama entendió todo. Youko también lo amaba. Había preferido a Hiei sobre su libertad.

Al regresar a casa luego de la fiesta, Hiei se fue a jugar con el mando del televisor.

\- Acabo de descubrir algo- Anuncio el kitsune, colocando su chaqueta en el perchero. Fue hasta el sillón, sentándose junto al demonio. Hiei no pudo mantener su máscara de indiferencia por mucho y lo ojeo con curiosidad- Nunca imagine que Youko pudiera asustarse.

\- ¿Ese tipo se asusta? ¿De qué podría asustarse?

 _"De ti. Él se asusta de perderte porque el amor simplemente es algo que no entiende",_ pensó en contestar, usando las palabras más adecuadas para tremenda revelación.

\- Mejor no lo digo. Lo usarías en su contra.

Hiei lo fulmino con rudeza, detestaba cuando empezaba con misterios y nunca le decía nada. Se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado.

 _"Mi corazón y el de Youko siempre estuvieron divididos, pero tu...lo abarcaste todo"_

\- Hiei, ¿Te sirvo un postre?

\- ¿Y tú regla de "Nada de dulces después de las dos"?

\- Bueno, si no quieres...

\- Hn- Hiei se levantó y paso de el- Ya no te entiendo- suspiro, dejando a las palabras flotar en el aire.

Los ojos verdes de Kurama lo siguieron al entrar al comedor. Era asombrosa esa inexplicable alegría, alivio y paz que sentía a su lado.

 _"Hiei, eres realmente...aterrador"_

\- Kurama, no voy a esperarte como idiota.

\- Sí. Ya voy.

 _"De alguna forma extraña, este miedo también es mi victoria."_

\- ¿Porque llevas puesto el traje todavía?

\- Esta apretado- Bufo, ruborizado. Solía pasarse las manos por la corbata, ansioso por quitársela con violencia- Y esta cosa me sofoca.

\- Quédate quieto o romperás la corbata- Fue hasta él y le desprendió la elegante prenda. Hiei suspiro, recobrando el buen respiro- ¿Mejor, verdad?

A toda respuesta, él le dedico un gruñido. "Si fuiste tú quien me obligo a ponérmelo" le decían sus ojos. Kurama no pudo resistir reírse ante la imagen; un Hiei con la cabellera alborotada y el esmoquin arrugado, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos tiernos, igual que niño caprichoso y mimado.

\- Te ves adorable.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Ya, ya...

Lo abrazo de improvisto, sabiendo del sonrojo que ardía en su cara.

\- Qui… quítate de encima.

\- No te enfades.

\- Suéltame o ya verás- Amenazo sin chispear. El pelirrojo lo soltó, solo para darle una falsa libertad que rompió al besarle con cariño. Al separarse de sus labios, vio sus ojos. Su mirada carmesí le correspondía.

" _Y esta victoria, me hace feliz"_

.

.

.

 ** _Finalizado._**

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer. Si les gusto, soy feliz. Les agradezco sus comentarios y sus favoritos. ¡Hasta otro fic!

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
